


Kisses Cursed - Vietnamese version

by lazysheep



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, M/M, fairytale AU
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysheep/pseuds/lazysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Được viết dựa trên câu chuyện cổ tích “Người đẹp và Quái vật”.</p><p>Vài người nói rằng hắn đã từng là người, nhưng bị nguyền rủa; người khác lại bảo rằng hắn đã bán linh hồn cho quỷ rồi trở thành một trong số chúng. Những người còn lại lại cho rằng một kẻ độc ác như hắn không thể nào từng là người được. Họ nghĩ hắn vốn là một cơn ác mộng, bị bỏ lại từ thuở xưa rất xưa để rồi lang thang khắp mặt đất tới tận bây giờ.</p><p>Harry chỉ biết rằng đi lang thang trong Dinh thự nhà Riddle vào ban đêm thì không an toàn chút nào.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Căn nhà trên đồi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kisses Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110118) by [The_Fictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist/pseuds/The_Fictionist). 



> Thank you, The Fictionist, for your permission. You know we love you so much.

* * *

  **Chương 1**

**Căn nhà trên đồi.**

* * *

 

Với một cái tên như Little Hangleton, cũng chẳng mấy ngạc nhiên nếu thị trấn nọ bị ám bởi một bóng ma nào đó.

 

Thực vậy, dấu hiệu cho những câu chuyện gôtic đều ở đó cả: nào là một dinh thự mập mờ ẩn hiện trên đồi, nào là vây quanh nó là một cái nghĩa trang. Dù vậy, xưa giờ vẫn chẳng ai dám bén mảng đến gần căn nhà của dòng họ Riddle cả. Vì những ai lỡ lạc bước bước vào khu vườn đầy cây hoang cỏ dại um tùm nọ đều không một lần bước qua cánh cổng kia mà về được nữa.

 

Hay chính ra, là không phải toàn thây.

 

Thỉnh thoảng một ngón tay sẽ được trả về, những lúc khác thì lại là một con mắt; thậm chí có lần tất cả tứ chi của nạn nhân vẫn còn nguyên vẹn mà lết về đến nhà, nhưng bên trong thì lại rỗng tuếch.

 

Dù vậy, không bao giờ trái tim được trả lại cả. Người trong trấn nói rằng con quái vật đó đã đoạt nó đi để thay nó vào khoảng trống trong lồng ngực mình. Người khác lại bảo rằng hắn ăn chúng rồi.

 

Ai cũng biết những câu chuyện đó cả. Và mọi người, không ai lại không biết chuyện về những tế vật.

 

Đều đặn mỗi năm đều có một tế vật. Một thứ gì đó để xoa dịu con quái vật ẩn sau những bức tường nọ.

 

Thần nào thì cũng cần có một hy lễ xứng đáng – quỷ cũng vậy thôi.

 

Họ không dám gọi tên hắn. Làm vậy chỉ tổ mời hắn đến thăm hỏi mình vào ban đêm với những luồng khí hắc ám rợn người và đôi mắt đỏ chóe rực sáng mà thôi.

 

Kẻ-Mà-Ai-Cũng-Biết-Là-Ai-Đấy.

 

Chúa tể hắc ám.

 

The Beast (Con Quái Thú).

 

Vài người nói rằng hắn đã từng là người, nhưng bị nguyền rủa; người khác lại bảo rằng hắn đã bán linh hồn cho quỷ rồi trở thành một trong số chúng. Những người còn lại lại cho rằng một kẻ độc ác như hắn không thể nào từng là người được. Họ nghĩ hắn vốn là một cơn ác mộng, bị bỏ lại từ thuở xưa rất xưa để rồi lang thang khắp mặt đất tới tận bây giờ.

 

Harry đút đôi tay đang run bần bật của nó vào túi rồi nuốt khan. Hơi thở của nó biến thành những dãi ruy băng nhàn nhạt lan tỏa vào không khí, tựa như mớ khói tỏa ra khỏi miệng một con rồng. Thời tiết trên đồi lúc nào cũng lạnh. Chẳng bao giờ ấm áp, chẳng bao giờ có lấy một cái gọi là tia nắng. Bầu trời lúc nào cũng đen đặc âm u, như thể ai đó đã quẳng một cái thùng giấy lên đầu mặt trời, chỉ để lại phía sau một màn đêm dài dằng dặc.

 

Càng lại gần sẽ càng thấy lạnh, thấy rét; xung quanh sẽ tối lại, đen đặc như thể những làn khói dày giăng tỏa; bóng đêm cũng sẽ trờ tới, mơn trớn những kẻ bén mảng lại gần.

 

Và mặc cho những điều đó, mỗi năm lại có một tế vật được đưa tới tiến cúng. Bất chấp việc các tế vật nọ thường là bị ném qua cổng trong những giọt nước mắt và những tiếng gào tuyệt vọng.

 

Năm nay, người bị hiến tế lẽ ra là Ginny. Một cô bé mới mười tám tuổi, nhỏ hơn nó một năm.

 

Nhỏ hơn một năm, với một gia đình vốn đã tê liệt vì những mất mát.

 

Harry không thể chịu được điều đó.

 

Nó, dù vậy, lại chẳng có ai. Sẽ không có ai quan tâm nếu nó đi hay ở cả, chết cũng vậy thôi.

 

Nó không biết chính xác thì cái gì đang đợi nó trong Dinh thự của nhà Riddle, nhưng nó không phải là vật tế thần.

 

Nó là người tình nguyện.

 

Nó bước vào.

 

* * *

 

 Trời dường như càng thêm đen đặc ngay cái khoảnh khắc mà nó bước chân vào khu vườn. Mắt nó mở to thảng thốt khi mớ dây leo củ rễ dường như sống dậy mà bò theo từng bước chân nó, bao vây nó. Nó có thể cảm thấy những cái chạm nhẹ đầy tò mò của chúng khắp y phục mình, cả đằng sau cổ của nó nữa.

 

Thửa đất trải dài, hoang dại, đến mút tầm mắt nó, kéo mãi kéo mãi xuống đến phía bên kia của ngọn đồi nơi dãy hàng rào lấp ló. Dù vậy, nếu ai đó chỉ cần bước lùi lại một bước ra khỏi cánh cổng của khu vườn một lần nữa, họ sẽ lại thấy đám cỏ cây lại trở về như bình thường, gọn gàng ngăn nắp và được cắt tỉa cẩn thận. Nhưng mặt đất chắc chắn không phải là thứ chuyển động ở đây rồi, Harry biết thế, bởi dẫu sao nó cũng từng lang thang quanh đây hồi trước.

 

Song khu vườn cũng không để tâm cản bước nó tiến về phía căn nhà. Nó chỉ có cảm giác như mình đang bị… theo dõi thôi; như thể từng milimét của khu vườn và cả cái dinh thự kia nữa đều đang nhìn nó chòng chọc, xuyên thấu tâm can nó… đánh giá nó.

 

Nó run rẩy hít vào một hơi thật sâu. Cánh cửa đã mở ra cho nó dù nó thậm chí còn chưa đụng đến chúng, hệt như cái cổng lúc nãy vậy. Nó đứng đó bất động một hồi, với cái túi – lạc quan mà nói, là – xuềnh xoàng của nó siết chặt trong tay.

 

Thỉnh thoảng tế vật không được trả về cả vài tuần sau đó. Thế nên có lẽ nó sẽ cần một ít quần áo. Dù sao thì nó cũng sẽ tìm ra một cách nào đó để tận dụng chúng thôi.

 

Nó cảm thấy con tim nhỏ bé của mình dộng thình thịch trong lồng ngực.

 

Nó đã nghĩ bên trong căn nhà là một đống hổ lốn ngổn ngang, nhưng nào ngờ mọi thứ lại gọn gàng không chút tì vết. Dù tối thui tối mò, nhưng từ những gì mà Harry có thể nhìn thấy được, căn nhà có một vẻ cổ kính, và theo một cách nào đó, hùng vĩ đến mức khiến nó ngưng thở.

 

Nó, một lần nữa, nuốt khan, nhưng cổ họng nó vẫn như muốn nghẹn lại.

 

Có cái gì đó ở căn nhà này khiến cảm giác không yên chạy dọc xương sống nó.

 

“Xin chào?” nó gọi vọng lên. “Xin chào, có ai ở đây không?”

 

Vẫn còn là buổi sáng, vậy mà ở đây nó lại không có cái cảm giác ấy chút nào. Cũng không trách nó được, vì chỉ có vài tia nắng mỏng manh yếu ớt là tìm được cách mon men xuống sàn.

 

Mà cũng không có câu trả lời nào vang lên đáp lại, cứ như chẳng có ai ở đây mà ra đón nó vậy.

 

Liệu có phải là con quái thú nọ đã đi chầu ông bà ông vải từ năm ngoái rồi không nhỉ? Harry không nghĩ là vậy. Nó có thể cảm thấy cái ánh nhìn chòng chọc của một ai đó, hay một cái gì đó, đang săm soi hết người mình.

 

Harry, với ánh mắt thảng thốt, xoay người lại khi cánh cửa đột ngột sập lại sau lưng nó. Nó ưỡn thẳng vai rồi quay lại một lần nữa, đôi mắt nhắm chặt và hít vào một hơi thật sâu. Làm được, nó sẽ làm được thôi.

 

The Beast dù gì cũng vẫn chỉ là một con người thôi. Hẳn là phải vậy, đúng chứ?

 

Nó bước sâu hơn vào nhà, cái túi được siết chặt trước nó như thể một cái khiên. Mắt nó láo liên nhìn khắp góc nhà, đuổi theo từng chuyển động rung rinh nhỏ nhất. Nhưng những thứ lấp ló rung rinh thì lại nhiều như vô kể, tựa như căn nhà đang chuyển động quanh nó vậy.

 

“Cậu là hiến lễ.”

 

Căn nhà bỗng chốc trở nên bất động.

 

Harry xoay người lại đột ngột khi nó cảm thấy một hơi thở lạnh lẽo phả lên cổ mình. Hoặc có chăng là nó đã xoay, nếu như không phải là vì một cánh tay bấu chặt lấy hông nó và cánh còn lại miết chặt lấy cổ nó, giữ nó đứng đó, chỉ có thể nhìn thẳng về phía trước.

 

“Đừng quay lại.” Từng từ một được rít vào tai Harry khi đôi môi kia lướt qua vành tai nó. Những ngón tay của hắn buốt lạnh trên làn da nó.

 

“Harry. Tên tôi là Harry,” nó lúng búng. “Chứ không phải là ‘hiến lễ’”

 

“Harry” tên nó uốn lượn lăn dài trên lưỡi con quái vật tựa như một tiếng ngân nga trầm trầm.

 

Chưa bao giờ nó muốn quay người lại hơn thế. Nó muốn thấy kẻ mà nó đang phải đối phó, để xem thử xem liệu con quái vật này có thật là có đôi mắt như máu như lửa hay không – để xem thử xem liệu hắn có thực thể hay da thịt gì để nó có thể đánh lại, hoặc làm một cái gì đó nguy hiểm hơn thế chẳng hạn. Mắt nó vội liếc xuống những ngón tay nhợt nhạt, khẳng khiu ẩn chứa thứ sức mạnh mà thoạt nhìn, chẳng ai lại nghĩ chúng ở đấy.

 

Nó nuốt khan. Vai nó cứng đờ khi nó cảm thấy con quái vật áp sát vào người nó hơn, và thật sâu, hít vào mùi hương nơi cổ nó.

 

“Ngài là… Voldemort hả?” Giọng nó, ơn trời, vẫn giữ được ít nhiều bình thản. Nó không thể không nghĩ dù chỉ một chút yếu đuối thôi cũng sẽ khiến nó bị xé xác ra thành trăm mảnh. Dù sao giờ cũng đã quá muộn để sợ việc triệu hồi con quái vật này rồi.

 

“Mi dám gọi tên ta sao?” Giọng hắn lạnh lẽo.

 

Ít ra thì đó cũng đã trả lời câu hỏi của nó. Nó thấy da mình như muốn tê dại đi dưới đôi tay của kẻ đang kiềm hãm mình.

 

“Thứ lỗi cho tôi. Ngài muốn tôi gọi ngài là gì đây?” Dù thiệt tình nó có phần muốn mở miệng móc mỉa hắn, nó vẫn hiểu rằng lịch sự một chút chỉ vẫn giúp nó nhiều hơn.

Một sự im lặng nho nhỏ kéo dài trước khi bàn tay trên hông nó trượt lên, và rồi hắn bấu những ngón tay mình vào lồng ngực đang dộng thình thịch của nó. Hơi thở của Harry chợt đứt đoạn.

 

“Mi có một trái tim mạnh mẽ đấy, Harry Potter. Thật ngon lành làm sao.”

 

Harry khẽ giật nãy người bất an, dù vậy nó vẫn không thể quay đầu lại. Những ngón tay của hắn cứ thế bấu sâu hơn vào lồng ngực nó cho đến khi nó bật ra một tiếng rít nho nhỏ vì đau.

 

"Nếu ngươi muốn giết ta thì sao không để ta nhìn mặt ngươi trước khi ngươi xuống tay luôn đi hả," Harry nổ. "Ta muốn đối mặt với đao phủ của mình."

 

Con quái vật nghe vậy bật cười, vòng tay hắn lỏng ra. Tiếng cười dù vậy lại không mấy dễ chịu. Nó không nồng ấm, cũng không có ý cười, nó lạnh lẽo chẳng khác gì cái ôm của hắn và cũng chẳng kém phần không khoan dung.

 

“Ở đây có bốn luật,” Voldemort tuyên bố, “Một, đừng cố trốn thoát làm gì. Hai, bữa tối hằng ngày bắt đầu lúc sáu giờ đúng. Ta mong là mi ăn bận tử tế nhất có thể cho ta, không thì ráng mà chịu lấy hậu quả.” Bàn tay phía sau cổ nó khẽ siết lại cảnh cáo. “Ba, không bao giờ được vào phòng ta ở cánh trái dinh thự này. Và… điều quan trọng nhất,” đôi môi của Chúa tể hắc ám kề sát vào tai nó thì thầm. “đừng rời khỏi phòng mình từ lúc hoàng hôn buông xuống cho đến khi bình minh lên. Bất kể mi có nghe thấy gì, hay có là vì bất kỳ lý do nào đi chăng nữa. Mi rõ rồi chứ?”

 

“…Rõ.”

 

“Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện sau, nếu như mi còn sống sót qua khỏi đêm nay trong căn nhà này.”

 

Và rồi hắn biến mất.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thật ra rất muốn bựa một lần, dịch tựa theo lời Haru gợi ý là “Lời nguyền hun hít”, nhưng mà… fic này tối tăm và kinh dị quá, mình không muốn bị ăn dép vì dịch quá bựa, vì vậy mình giữ nguyên ý nghĩa ban đầu của tựa đề "Nụ hôn nguyền rủa".
> 
> Khoảng thời gian update giữa các chương có lẽ sẽ hơi lâu, do mình đã đi làm và tối còn phải đi học thêm các khóa quản lý thế nên mình sẽ cố gắng tận dụng hết mọi thời gian rảnh để lấp cái hố này. Mong mọi người kiên nhẫn cùng mình.


	2. The Riddle và The Nameless

Harry dành tất cả thời gian trước bữa tối ngày hôm đó thám hiểm nơi ở mới của mình.

 

Voldemort đã không hề chỉ cho nó biết phòng nào mới là phòng nó – trong khi ở đây quả thật có rất nhiều phòng trống, tất cả chúng rõ ràng đều chẳng được dùng tới.

 

Vì vậy nó cho rằng nó nên chọn lấy một căn phòng nào đó và gọi đó là phòng mình, xét thấy việc nó sẽ còn ở đây trong một khoảng thời gian, dù có lẽ là sẽ vô cùng ngắn ngủi, mà cũng có lẽ là dài hơn. Có khi chỉ là vài giờ, từ lúc bình minh cho đến khi hoàng hôn là cùng.

 

Biết đâu sáng mai nó lại chẳng bê bết máu nằm dài trên hành lang, chỉ còn là một mớ tứ chi lẫn lộn được gửi về làng trong một cái hộp quà. Được trả về. Lổn ngổn chẳng vừa với cái hộp. Ý nghĩ nọ khiến nó run sợ.

 

Nhưng nó đã không bỏ chạy.

 

Hẳn là chạy trốn khỏi cái bóng phủ trên ngôi làng nhỏ bé này sẽ dễ dàng thôi, giống như việc chạy khỏi một đám mây đen đương rỉ rả mưa hay chạy khỏi những con sói trong khu rừng vậy. Chỉ cần đẩy lùi chúng và chiến đấu lại là ổn.

 

Nhưng cả trấn cũng lại bị nguyền. Dinh thự này, cũng như con quái vật ngụ trong này, chỉ đơn thuần là tâm điểm của lời nguyền. Có lẽ đó là lý do vì sao họ cứ liên tục tiến cống hết người này đến người khác – cứ hy vọng rồi thất vọng. Thất vọng vì không có khả năng đứng dậy đối mặt với cái sinh vật nọ, khi mà những người có can đảm làm thế đều lần lượt ngã xuống và những ai bỏ trốn đều bị giết vào ngay cái giây phút họ đặt chân ra khỏi làng.

 

Những dinh thự cổ thế này dẫu sao cũng thường hay có một phần đất đai chịu sự chi phối của nó.

 

Đến mức dù người trong làng có thể nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời, thì họ vẫn chưa bao giờ có được một mùa hè đúng nghĩa theo như những gì Harry nhớ được.

 

Mùa đông, kéo dài suốt nửa năm ròng, đã nhai nghiến đóng băng hết tất cả mọi thành quả mà ánh sáng ban ngày mang lại. Xuân Thu hai mùa vẫn tới, song mọi thứ vẫn ảm đạm, trời thì lúc nào cũng u ám đầy mưa. Nhưng đúng là không đâu tối bằng trên đồi – không gì có thể sánh được với cái bóng sống đã nuốt chửng Dinh thự Riddle.

 

Hiển nhiên là vẫn luôn còn hy vọng. Hy vọng rằng, nếu đây chỉ là một lời nguyền – chứ không phải là ách thống trị không cách chi xóa bỏ của một con quái vật – thì biết đâu đấy một ngày kia nó sẽ được giải.

 

Những câu chuyện dựa trên những hy vọng đó cũng vì vậy mà tồn tại.

 

Những câu chuyện về những người hùng, về những chàng hiệp sĩ khôi ngô tuấn tú trong bộ giáp ánh bạc hay những nàng thiếu nữ quả cảm, về tình yêu thực thụ và những trái tim thuần khiết.

 

Harry không thể không để ý thấy tất cả những tấm gương trong căn nhà đều vỡ vụn, những mảnh kiếng vỡ cứ thế nằm rải rác phủ đầy bụi, chẳng bao giờ được dọn đi, kể cả khi mọi thứ trong căn nhà đều sạch sẽ tinh tươm.

 

Tất cả những tấm ra trải giường đều được giặt sạch và là ủi thật kỹ. Về phía căn nhà, nó thật sự chuyển động. Harry đã chứng kiến điều đó khi nó bật đèn lên – những cánh cửa tự động mở ra kể cả khi không có lấy một ngọn gió, những cái cầu thang tự động xoay qua chỗ khác. Tất cả những bức tranh mô tả chân dung người địa chủ của dinh thự này đều bị rạch nát. Những đường rãnh sâu hoắm, đầy bạo lực trên những khuôn mặt vẫn còn để lại những mạt gỗ vương vãi trên sàn.

 

Harry sau cùng cũng chọn lấy cho mình một căn phòng nằm gần cuối cánh phải của tòa nhà. Đó dường như là căn phòng có điều kiện tốt nhất và… ừm, nó cảm thấy như nó bị cuốn về phía căn phòng, hay ít ra thì nó cho là vậy.

 

Đó cũng là căn phòng duy nhất trong tòa dinh thự này ít nhiều vẫn chưa bị hủy hoại, nó tò mò săm soi nhìn quanh phòng.

 

Ở đây có một bức tranh.

 

Harry nhìn bức tranh nọ chăm chăm, rồi bước tới đọc dòng chữ trên bảng khắc.

 

“Tom Riddle, cậu con.”

 

Đó là bức tranh duy nhất mà Harry từng thấy trong căn nhà này vẫn chưa bị hủy hoại. Nó lột tả chân dung của một cậu trai trẻ khôi ngô tuấn tú, đứng đó trong bức tranh toàn thân của mình. Cậu ta có một mái tóc đen như gỗ mun, làn da trắng tựa như ngà với một đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ thấu hiểu kỳ lạ.

 

Harry khẽ nghiêng đầu.

 

Nó tự hỏi tại sao bức tranh này, giữa tất cả những bức chân dung gia đình và những bức tranh phong cảnh khác nằm trong căn nhà, lại được giữ nguyên vẹn. Tính ra thì bức chân dung này nhìn cũng không có gì để gọi là đặc biệt.

 

Nhưng nó cảm thấy như bức tranh đang nhìn nó chòng chọc.

 

Nó không ngạc nhiên. Cả cái căn nhà này vốn rùng rợn thế đấy. Nó chỉ khẽ rùng mình rồi quay đi. Nó liếm môi.

 

Lạ là… ờ, nó thực sự cũng không chắc nó phải làm gì nữa.

 

Nó đã chuẩn bị tinh thần, cho dù có là vô thức đi nữa, để chiến đấu một mất một còn.

 

Và dù Voldemort rõ ràng khiến con người ta cảm thấy bị ức chế, thì hắn vẫn chưa làm gì thái quá để gọi là đe dọa tính mạnh nó cả. Hắn chỉ bấu móng tay vào ngực nó chút chút thôi.

 

Điều đó khiến nó thắc mắc làm cách nào mà thi thể cứ dồn đống lên như thế.

 

Nó quay gót lại dò xét căn phòng thật kỹ một lần nữa. Nó vẫn thấy da mình nhồn nhột, còn tay thì tê tê. Một hồi sau, nó cứ vậy quẳng tất cả những thứ mà nó đem theo lên giường rồi nhìn chúng chằm chằm.

 

Kể cũng buồn cười khi nó lại trở thành thế này đây. Vài ba thứ linh tinh lặt vặt cá nhân trong một cái túi mòn xơ mòn xác - một cái bàn chải, vài bộ đồ khan hiếm, một con dao và một cuốn album - không ngờ lại là tất cả những gì cho thấy nó từng tồn tại.

 

Không có gì đặc biệt. Không có gì quan trọng.

 

Chỉ là ba cái thứ lặt vặt mà nó gom được.

 

Song nó đoán đó có lẽ là lý do vì sao nó lại ở đây – vì nó chỉ là một cái gì đó quá đỗi bình thường. Không có gì để lại, cũng chẳng có gì để mang theo một khi đã qua đời. Mà có lẽ cuối cùng thì ai cũng vậy thôi. Tất cả những gì còn sót lại sẽ chỉ còn là ba cái thứ đồ lặt vặt và tro bụi.

 

Nó thậm chí còn không có gì thích hợp để mặc cho bữa tối. Liệu như thế có có nghĩa là nó sẽ trở thành bữa tối không? Và chính xác thì chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra từ khi hoàng hôn buông xuống đến khi bình minh lên?

 

Nó sải bước băng qua phòng đến bên cửa sổ.

 

Ít ra thì cái cửa cũng không có chấn song, dù nó đã phải mất đến vài cú huých mới bắt cái cửa mở ra được. Nó hít vào một hơi thật sâu, ráng tìm lấy một chút gì đó tươi mát để xua đi cái không khí ngột ngạt nặng nề của căn phòng.

 

Nhưng không có gì cả. Không hẳn là khói, nhưng bầu trời lại đen đặc đến mức nhìn không khác chi là vậy. Như thể nó chỉ cần vươn tay ra là chạm vào được vậy.

 

Nó run rẩy khi luồng không khí rét mướt bắt đầu tràn vào, một lúc sau, nó vội đóng cánh cửa sổ lại một lần nữa với một tiếng thở dài. Kể cả nếu nó có muốn trốn đi bằng đường này, lẩn khuất trong bóng đêm, thì cú ngã từ đây xuống vẫn có vẻ như là chí mạng chứ chẳng đùa.

 

Nó đưa tay lên vuốt mặt. Trốn đi dù sao cũng là vô dụng – cho dù cơ thể nó có gào thét đòi hỏi như thế nào đi chăng nữa.

 

Và rồi nó cứng người. Có… có phải là cái bức chân dung nọ vừa chuyển động không vậy? Miệng nó bỗng trở nên khô khốc.

 

Hiển nhiên rồi, trong một căn nhà có vẻ như đầy ma thuật, thì một bức chân dung biết chuyển động cũng có gì lạ đâu.

 

Nhưng dù vậy nó vẫn khiến Harry rợn tóc gáy.

 

Nó thề là cái đầu kia đã quay theo nhìn nó nãy giờ từ phía bên kia căn phòng.

 

Mà cũng có lẽ là do nó ngớ ngẩn thôi.

 

“… Xin chào?” Giọng nó vọng lên có chút khàn khàn.

 

“Cậu là hiến lễ.”

 

Harry lập tức có một cảm giác déjà vu (cảm giác chuyện đã xảy ra trước đây rồi) khôn tả, và xém chút là lại hết hồn giật nảy người một lần nữa. Một bức chân dung biết di chuyển là một chuyện, nhưng biết nói rõ ràng lại là một chuyện khác, mặc cho cái sự khác biệt giữa hai chuyện đó nghe ra có lố bịch đến đâu đi chăng nữa. Vì tính ra thì cũng hợp lý thôi, nó đã di chuyển được thì hẳn là nó cũng phải nói được thôi.

 

Điều đó vẫn lại khiến nó tiếp tục run rẩy dọc sống lưng. Không phải là do có gì đó không ổn với giọng nói nọ, vì đó chỉ là một chất giọng nam trung êm dịu, dễ nghe thôi.

 

“Phải, tôi là Harry,” nó nói, mắt liếc xuống nhìn tấm bảng khắc. “Anh là… Tom, phải không?”

 

“Chính xác. Tôi là The Riddle (Câu Đố).”

 

Chân mày Harry nhíu lại trước cách giới thiệu kỳ lạ.

 

“The Riddle?” nó lặp lại. Bức tranh chỉ bắn cho nó một nụ cười có phần ranh mãnh đáp lại.

 

“Cậu biết gì không, cậu nên trốn khỏi đây đi,” Riddle nói. “Tranh thủ lúc trời còn tối…”

 

“Voldemort đã tuyên bố là không được ra ngoài từ lúc hoàng hôn buông xuống cho đến khi bình minh lên.”

 

“Hẳn là hắn sẽ nói thế rồi.”

 

“Anh nói thế là có ý gì?” Harry hỏi lại.

 

“Rạng đông Quái Thú (Beast) chuyển mình, tàn ngày Quái Vật (Monster) hiện hình uy linh. Phân tranh này lúc giữ mình, điểm là thời khắc u minh giao hòa” hắn cứ thế ngân nga. Nó thật sự không thấy được trấn an chút nào trước cái cách mà Tom mỉm cười sắc lẻm với nó. Còn cái quỷ… ờ, gần như là câu đố kia chẳng hề trả lời cho nó tẹo nào.

 

Harry nuốt khan.

 

“Nếu thật sự có một con quái vật ngoài kia khi trời tối, thì rõ ràng ra ngoài đi lòng vòng không phải là ý hay rồi,” nó đáp trả.

 

“Vậy là cậu sẽ ăn tối với The Beast hửm,” Riddle lầm bầm. “Lựa chọn thú vị đó.”

 

Mắt Harry liền hẹp lại.

 

“Anh hành xử cứ như thể tất cả những chuyện này đều là một trò chơi vậy,” nó nhận xét. Bức chân dung chỉ nhướng mày lên, nghiêng đầu nhìn nó dò xét.

 

“Bộ không phải sao?”

 

Câu đáp trả đó khiến Harry bỗng chốc thấy miệng mình chua lè, và nó vội quay đi. Nó tự hỏi không biết mình nên làm gì suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ chờ bữa tối, hiển nhiên là ngoại trừ việc nói chuyện với cái bức chân dung dễ khiến con người ta điên tiết nọ.

 

Thực ra Tom Riddle là ai? Là chủ ngôi nhà này trước khi Voldemort xuất hiện? Hay là một ai đó hoàn toàn khác?

 

Chuyện có vẻ sẽ rất thú vị, ấy là chỉ trong trường hợp nó sống sót qua khỏi tối nay.

 

* * *

 

Không có ai khác tại bàn ăn bữa tối hôm đó cả. Căn nhà đã khấp khởi dẫn đường cho nó tới phòng ăn đúng sáu giờ.

 

Có cơ man đủ loại thức ăn trải dài trên bàn. Tất cả những món ăn mà nó chỉ có thể ước gì mình được ăn thực sự đều ở trên bàn cả. Cái bụng của nó liền rền rỉ vì đói.

 

Sáng nay nó thực sự bồn chồn quá đỗi, đến mức nó đã bỏ qua bữa ăn quan trọng nhất trong ngày, và tới giờ thì nó vẫn chưa ăn gì cả.

 

Và trên bàn thì có đủ loại, nào là bánh mì ngọt, khoai tây, nguyên cả một con vịt quay, một đĩa salad, một tô thật to đủ loại trái cây, rồi thì đậu Hà-lan này, bắp mỹ này, cà rốt này, bông cải nữa.

 

Chưa kể chúng thơm tuyệt trần luôn.

 

Nó tự hỏi không biết ai đã nấu tất cả chỗ này. Nó có tìm thấy nhà bếp khi đi loanh quanh khám phá ngôi nhà, nhưng tuyệt đối chẳng chạm mặt một ai, ngoại trừ Voldemort. Nó tự hỏi không biết hắn có định đầu độc nó không, rồi chọt chọt mớ đồ ăn vô cùng hấp dẫn trước mặt ra chiều nghi ngờ.

 

Ờ thì, nó cũng sẽ chết nếu nó nhịn đói thôi, không phải sao? Lâm vào hoàn cảnh như nó lúc này đây, thì cái bụng phản chủ kêu gào đói đói quả thiệt là chẳng được cái tích sự gì. Mà nó cũng có cái gì để mất nếu ăn đâu.

 

Và mèn đét ơi, chúng ngon miệng chẳng kém gì ngon mắt cả, nó rên lên một tiếng nho nhỏ đầy mãn nguyện.

 

Tính ra thì, ít ra nếu nó có chết thật thì đó cũng là chết trong sung sướng.

 

Dù vậy, nó không khỏi tự hỏi không biết Voldemort đã biến đi đâu nếu việc nó có mặt đúng giờ tại bữa tối lại quan trọng như thế. Nhưng mà thôi, đằng nào thì hắn cũng đã nói là hắn sẽ gặp nó sáng mai nếu nó sống sót qua khỏi đêm nay rồi. Mà cũng có thể là nó sắp biến thành bữa tối của hắn sau khi tê liệt cả người vì trúng độc từ mớ đồ ăn này cũng nên. Có khi là chết luôn. Hay gì gì đó.

 

Mà thực sự là chỉ có mình nó và Voldemort trong dinh thự này thôi sao?

 

Kể cả nếu nó có sống sót đi nữa, thì sống như thế vẫn là quá cô độc.

 

Nghĩ vậy, càng ăn nó lại càng cảm thấy khó nuốt. Con vịt quay thật sự rất ngon, những món khác cũng vậy – nhưng nó vẫn chẳng ăn được bao nhiêu trước khi đẩy đĩa thức ăn của mình đi.

 

Nó không biết mình nên làm gì tiếp theo nữa. Nó có nên dọn dẹp bát đĩa rồi lau dọn hay không? Nó cũng không biết nữa. Đoạn nó đứng dậy, nhìn qua cửa sổ ra khu vườn bên ngoài.

 

Thật khó mà khẳng định được, nhưng quả thật mặt trời đang dần xuống núi. Cứ lặn dần, lặn dần, kéo theo những tia nắng cuối cùng…

 

  _Đừng rời khỏi phòng mình từ lúc hoàng hôn buông xuống cho đến khi bình minh lên._

 

Liệu phòng của nó có thật sự an toàn không? Nó chẳng thấy có một ổ khóa nào ra hồn trong phòng nó cả. Chẳng gì để có thể buộc con quái vật ở ngoài. Mà nó thật sự chẳng thích cái từ “quái vật (monster)” tẹo nào, “quái thú (beast)” cũng thế.

 

Cứ gọi tên đó là Voldemort, như thế thì ít ra nó cũng có thể đoán được là nó đang phải đối mặt với ai. Chứ những thứ không thể gọi rõ tên ra thì quả thật quá mơ hồ, nhất là khi quái vật có rất nhiều loại. Nghĩ vậy nó khẽ cứng người.

 

Nhất định là đã đến lúc quay về phòng, ít ra là cũng trước khi mặt trời khuất bóng hoàn toàn.

 

* * *

 

Nó trở về phòng thật nhanh, hoàn toàn không có chút ý định làm một thằng ngu mà nấn ná chần chờ ở đó. Ít ra thì cũng không phải là vào đêm đầu tiên.

 

Có điều, chẳng hiểu sao xương cốt nó bỗng trở nên thật nặng nề, nặng như chì vậy. Có lẽ là nó đã bị đầu độc thật. Nhưng thực ra thì nó chỉ thấy người nằng nặng thôi, giống như có một cục tạ đè lên vai nó và một quả banh chì xích vào chân nó vậy.

 

Kết quả là khi nó lết về được đến phòng “của mình” thì mồ hôi nó cũng lấm tấm đầy người. Nó lần nữa liếc mắt nhìn về phía bức chân dung, và Riddle thảy cho nó một nụ cười nhạt.

 

“Cậu thấy ngon miệng không?”

 

“… à, có, cảm ơn.” Harry trả lời. Thú thật, bức chân dung đang hành xử hơi lạ. Lịch sự đấy, nhưng vẫn rất lạ.

 

Nụ cười trên môi hắn liền giãn rộng ra.

 

“Có qua có lại cả thôi, Harry. Tôi có một câu hỏi khác cho cậu đây – cậu gọi kẻ vô danh là gì?” Vẫn là cái giọng đó, cái giọng ngân nga, nhạo báng. Nhưng nếu Harry thành thực với bản thân nó mà nói, thì cái giọng đó làm nó rởn tóc gáy.

 

“Tôi cũng chẳng biết nữa,” nó lẩm bẩm. “Cậu gọi kẻ vô danh là gì à? Hẳn là anh có thể gọi họ bằng bất cứ cái tên nào mà anh muốn rồi, vì họ vốn không có tên mà, không phải sao?” Tính ra thì nó quan tâm đến việc căn phòng đang tối dần đi và chuyện mặt trời đang lặn xuống nhiều hơn. Cao lắm thì cũng chỉ một phút nữa là…

 

Nó bước về phía cửa sổ, cảm giác bồn chồn như ngấm vào da vào thịt.

 

Và rồi mọi thứ tối đen. Tất cả mọi thứ. Đen đặc như những áng khói bên ngoài, đen đặc như những cái bóng trong vườn. Căn phòng của nó, mặc cho được thắp đầy đèn, cũng trở nên lờ mờ tối.

 

Bóng tối khiến mọi thứ trở nên rùng rợn hơn, bóp méo những vật thể quen thuộc thành một cái gì đó lạ lẫm.

 

Harry cho rằng nếu ban ngày đã tối như vậy, thì đến đêm trời có tối hơn cũng chẳng có gì lạ. Đặc biệt là ở đây, tại trung tâm của mọi thứ. Nó run rẩy hít vào một hơi thật sâu. Thình lình, so với việc phải lọ mọ một mình trong bóng tối, nói chuyện với Tom xem ra lại là một lựa chọn có sức quyến rũ đến lạ kỳ.

 

“Thế anh có định trả lời không đấy, Tom? Anh gọi kẻ vô danh là gì?”

 

Nó quay lại, và cứng người.

 

Bức tranh trống rỗng. Chẳng có gì ở đó cả. Chỉ là – đó không phải là Tom.

 

Và rồi, thật nhanh chóng, nhanh như khi bức tranh hóa đen hoàn toàn, một thân hình mới xuất hiện trên bức chân dung.

 

Harry nuốt khan. Nó thẳng người lại.

 

Người này nhìn rất khác. Đáng sợ. Khủng khiếp. Đôi mắt gã trông tựa như lửa địa ngục, làn da thì trắng bệch như ngà. Những ngón tay dài ngoẵng, khẳng khiu mà Harry nhận ra đã từng đặt trên hông nó. Không tóc, cũng không mũi.

 

“Tom?” nó hỏi, giọng nhỏ như không. Bảng khắc rõ ràng vẫn y như vậy, Tom Riddle, cậu con. Song… ừm, sinh vật trong tranh kia lại chẳng có chút gì gọi là giống với cậu trai trẻ khôi ngô tuấn tú đã đứng tựa vào khung tranh trước đó cả.

 

Nó thận trọng bước một bước lại gần.

 

“Harry!” Tiếng gọi đột ngột vang lên từ phía bên ngoài căn phòng. Là giọng của Ginny. “Harry, cứu em với!”

 

Mắt nó mở rộng thảng thốt và lập tức, nó chuẩn bị phóng về phía cửa, nhưng rồi-

 

 _Đừng rời khỏi phòng mình từ lúc hoàng hôn buông xuống cho đến khi bình minh lên_ , _bất kể mi có nghe thấy gì_.

 

Nó thấy như muốn bệnh. Mắt nó hết liếc về phía cánh cửa lại nhìn về phía bức chân dung. Người đàn ông nọ, sinh vật nọ, đang nhìn nó với đôi mắt thẫm đỏ màu máu, không chút ý cười. Nó đứng đó run rẩy, băn khoăn. Tim nó cứ dộng thình thình trong lồng ngực.

 

Nó kéo mắt mình quay đi, hướng về phía cánh cửa - nơi những tiếng thét đã vọng vào, rồi lại trở về dán chặt ánh nhìn lên bức tranh.

 

Gã chỉ lắc đầu.

 

Tại sao bức chân dung lại thay đổi? Rốt cuộc là cái quái gì đang xảy ra ở đây thế này?

 

“Tôi không hiểu,” Harry cất tiếng. “Riddle đâu mất rồi? Còn anh là ai?”

 

“Đừng.”

 

Harry nhận ra giọng nói nọ ngay tắp lự. Nó đã từng nghe thấy chất giọng đó một lần rồi. Đó là giọng của V-

 

“Đừng,” được lặp lại, chắc nịch.

 

Nó tự hỏi liệu có khi nào nó quen với cái cảm giác déjà vu này không. Mắt nó săm soi quan sát người gã thật kỹ lưỡng.

 

Dù gã không thể nói là ưa nhìn, và dù đôi mắt nọ có khủng khiếp thật, thì gã vẫn không phải là những gì mà người ta mong đợi từ một con quái thú. Những ngón tay Harry siết lại thành nắm đấm bên hông nó, đôi mày nó cũng nhíu lại vì mơ hồ.

 

Tiếng thét lại một lần nữa cất lên. Những tiếng kêu gào, khóc lóc cầu xin được giúp đỡ. Tất cả những người mà nó từng yêu đều đang gào khóc trong bóng tối. Harry quẫn trí lập tức cất bước tiến về phía cửa một lần nữa, run rẩy.

 

“Đừng.” lần này giọng gã càng thêm uể oải cất lên. Sự cảnh báo dù vậy vẫn còn hiện hữu rất rõ ràng.

 

“Có chuyện gì ngoài đó vậy?” Giọng Harry vang lên, có chút run rẩy. “Rốt cuộc cái quỷ gì đang xảy ra thế này?”

  
“The Riddle (Câu đố) đã cho cậu biết rồi.”

 

Harry không hiểu ý, vẫn đứng đó nhìn gã chòng chọc. Là… câu đố thực sự ấy hả? Nó nhớ lại những gì Tom đã nói, mắt vẫn dán chặt vào bức tranh, bất an.

 

“…Rạng đông Quái Thú (Beast) chuyển mình, tàn ngày Quái Vật (Monster) hiện hình uy linh. Phân tranh này lúc giữ mình, điểm là thời khắc u minh giao hòa.” Và rồi, nó thì thầm. “Vậy anh có phải…” những tiếng gào thét lại vang lên một lần nữa. Harry nhắm nghiền mắt lại, cảm giác buồn nôn chỉ chực trào trong cổ họng.

 

Tàn ngày quái vật hiện hình uy linh.

 

“Hắn sẽ đến tìm cậu thôi. Hắn luôn luôn tới.”

 

“V-” nó toan mở lời.

 

“Ngốc,” bức chân dung liền rít. “Đừng.”

 

Harry nuốt khan. Cứ mỗi lần nó sắp sửa gọi, thậm chí là nghĩ…

 

“Tại sao tôi lại không được phép gọi anh?” nó thận trọng lựa lời hỏi.

 

_Cậu gọi kẻ vô danh là gì?_

“Đừng tìm cách đặt tên cho The Nameless (Kẻ Vô Danh). Có một thư viện trong căn nhà này. Cậu đến đó mà đọc về luật chơi. Những kẻ làm thế là những người gần như làm được đấy.”

 

“Gần như làm được gì cơ?” Harry hỏi lại. Gã không nói gì, chỉ nhìn nó chăm chăm. Harry siết tay lại.

 

“Rồi rồi. Vậy thôi, cảm ơn anh. Anh thực sự giúp ích cho tôi nhiều lắm.”

 

“Tên đó chán òm à. Em nên ra đây mà dành thời gian cho tôi này, hiến lễ.”

 

Một giọng nói khác vẳng vào, Harry ré lên, lập tức xoay người nhìn ra cửa.

 

Rồi thì… rồi thì nó cứ nhìn chòng chọc ra ngoài, miệng lưỡi khô rang.

 

“Quỷ tha ma bắt, rốt cuộc là có bao nhiêu ANH trong căn nhà này vậy hả!?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khổ thơ con cóc trong chương này là thành quả vắt não của Haruhaze, HiddenFire và LamNgocAnh. Sau nhiều lần xoắn não tới lui, mình đành để em nó lại như thế này.
> 
> Ờ thì xương cốt em nó vẫn không phải là hoàn hảo, nhưng tụi mình cũng đã đốt hết neuron não rồi. Vậy nên nếu không vừa lòng, mong các bạn bỏ quá cho.


	3. Đêm đầu tiên

Hắn trông giống The Riddle.

 

Gần như là khuôn đúc.

 

Vẫn khuôn mặt khôi ngô tuấn tú đó, vẫn thân hình đó – cứ như là bức chân dung nọ đã bước ra đời thật vậy. Ngoại trừ việc có cái gì đó không ổn cho lắm.

 

Thay vì đôi mắt màu lam hút hồn - dù là khá lạnh lùng - mà Harry đã thấy trong tranh, đôi mắt của hắn lại đen như mực. Còn nữa, trái với làn da trắng ngần trông có vẻ khỏe mạnh của người trong tranh, những đường gân máu của The Monster lại nhuốm màu đen kịt hệt như ánh mắt hắn. Kèm thêm bộ đồ tối màu mà hắn đang diện trên người, The Monser trông hệt như một bức ảnh trắng đen; một cái gì đó đã bị rút đến khô cạn, chỉ chừa lại đôi môi mấp máy đầy máu là còn có chút màu sắc.

 

“Bọn này có cả thảy sáu người,” hắn trả lời nó, dựa vào khung cửa nhưng không bước vào, và mỉm cười. “Em đã gặp The Beast, The Riddle và Kẻ-Mà-Em-Thừa-Biết-Là-Ai-Rồi-Đấy đằng kia.” Không giống như giọng của Voldemort, the thé và lạnh lùng, giọng của người con trai đứng trước mặt nó lại giống với giọng của Riddle, một giọng nói vô cùng êm dịu và dễ nghe.

 

“Và anh chính là The Monster.” Harry xác nhận lại.

 

“Đại để là vậy,” hắn lẩm bẩm. Hửm, vậy là dù cái tên khốn này nhìn có vẻ sởn gai ốc thật – Harry có thể thẳng thắn thừa nhận chuyện này – thì nó vẫn không hiểu sao hắn lại có thể là con quái vật cho được. Hay ít ra, là nó không hiểu sao cái thứ dường như là hiện thân của bức tranh nọ lại có thể là cái người nguy hiểm hơn tất cả những người còn lại trong căn nhà này. The Nameless, hay “Kẻ-Mà-Em-Thừa-Biết-Là-Ai-Rồi-Đấy” như The Monster gọi, thực ra đơn giản cũng chỉ đáng sợ vì ngoại hình của gã so với những người còn lại thôi.

 

Và nếu The Monster thực sự là một phiên bản dị dạng của The Riddle, thì có lẽ The Beast nhìn cũng không khác lắm so với The Nameless là bao, nó đoán là vậy.

 

Đoạn nó liếc mắt nhìn về phía bức chân dung một lần nữa. Khuôn mặt của Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy vẫn không chút cảm xúc khi gã nhìn hai người bọn họ. Đặc biệt là khi gã nhìn The Monster. Harry thình lình hít vào một hơi.

 

“Tại sao họ lại gọi anh là monster (quái vật)?” nó lặng lẽ hỏi. The Monster chỉ nhún vai.

  
  
“Tại sao họ lại gọi em là offering (hiến lễ)?” hắn vặt ngược lại.

 

“Cứ tự nhiên, nếu thích thì anh trả lời câu đó luôn đi,” Harry nhổ. “Tôi mới tới đây còn chưa được 24 giờ đồng hồ. Sao tôi biết được cái quái gì đang diễn ra cơ chứ.”

 

Những tiếng thét, ít nhất, cũng đã dừng lại từ nãy giờ.

 

“Hẳn là bức bối lắm nhỉ,” The Monster hỏi. “Thế sao em không chạy trốn đi?” Nói rồi hắn bước lùi ra khỏi cánh cửa một bước, như thể đang chừa đường cho nó thoát thân. Ruột gan Harry chợt quặn lại.

 

Cứ cho là nó đa nghi, thành kiến này nọ đi, nhưng nó không định tin vào bất cứ thứ gì mà một con “quái vật” nói ra một cách dễ dàng như thế cả. Dù vậy…

 

“The Riddle cũng bảo tôi nên trốn đi khi trời tối, hệt như anh vừa đề nghị vậy” nó nhớ lại, để ý đến từng từ đã được nói, cố gắng hiểu xem rốt cuộc chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

 

“Hẳn là hắn sẽ nói thế rồi.” The Nameless lên tiếng bình phẩm. Harry liếc về phía bức tranh nọ một lần nữa, tự thấy run rẩy dọc sống lưng. Nó chắc chắn là nó đã nghe chính xác câu nói nọ một lần bữa nay rồi. Ngoại trừ việc lần trước, thay vì là The Nameless, đó lại là câu trả lời của The Riddle cho việc Voldemort tuyên bố rằng nó không nên trốn đi.

 

Nó giống như thể một sự kết hợp đầy mâu thuẫn vậy, hoàn toàn chẳng có ích gì cả, thậm chí nó làm Harry không sao quyết định được rốt cuộc nó nên tin vào người nào. Mà cũng có khi là nó không nên tin bất kỳ ai trong số bọn họ cả; thiệt là một suy nghĩ vui vẻ làm sao đó nhỉ?

 

Nhưng gì thì gì, rõ ràng là nó không thể bỏ trốn. Nó đã tự nguyện tiến thân vào đây. Thẳng thắn mà nói, nó đã không ngờ đến chuyện này, nhưng dù sao thì bây giờ chuyện cũng đã rồi, có trốn cũng vô ích.

 

Nó thận trọng nhìn hai người bọn họ, miệng lưỡi tự dưng đắng nghét. Tứ chi nó vẫn nặng nề một cách bất thường – kể từ khi nó ăn cái bữa tối nọ.

 

“Tại sao anh ta lại bị gọi là quái vật?” nó hỏi bức tranh.

 

“Bởi vì quái vật chính là hắn,” Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy trả lời.

 

“Anh ta rốt cuộc đã làm chuyện gì tồi tệ đến mức để bị gọi như thế?” Harry khăng khăng hỏi tới, quyết tìm cho ra một lời giải thích thay vì ba cái câu trả lời thừa thãi vô nghĩa .

 

The Nameless không nói gì đáp lại, gã chỉ mím môi nhìn nó.

 

“Rốt cuộc là anh đã làm cái gì hả?” Harry quay ngược lại hỏi The Monster, bức bối khôn tả vì không có được một câu trả lời đàng hoàng. Hắn đã từng nghiêm chỉnh cho nó một câu trả lời, vậy nên có lẽ hắn sẽ cho nó câu trả lời một lần nữa.

 

“Ra đây đi rồi tôi sẽ cho em biết,” hắn nói, thảy cho nó một nụ cười vô cùng quyến rũ. Mắt Harry liền nheo lại, nó khoanh tay ra trước ngực.

 

Hắn vẫn không hề bước vào phòng, và dựa vào những gì Voldemort đã tuyên bố - rằng nó không được rời khỏi phòng… nó đoán có lẽ The Monster không thể bước vào trong này được. Nó tự hỏi liệu chuyện này có áp dụng cho The Beast luôn không.

 

“Anh có hay dụ được những người khác ra ngoài bằng câu đó không?”

 

Hắn chỉ nhún vai với một nụ cười giãn rộng trên môi. Harry lắc đầu, quay đi. Bữa nay cứ hết chuyện này lại chuyện khác chất chồng lên nhau, khiến nó mệt mỏi khôn tả. Nó thở dài, luồn tay lên vò vò mái tóc rối bù của mình mà nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Dù thật ra thì nó cũng chẳng thể thấy gì nhiều, nhất là khi toàn bộ căn nhà bị bao trùm bởi màn đêm đen đặc như này.

 

Những tiếng gào thét lại một lần nữa vang lên, đinh tai nhức óc. Harry rủa thầm trong bụng, quay người về phía cánh cửa một lần nữa. The Monster vẫn đang đứng đó, trông như không hề có ý định chuẩn bị bỏ đi. Harry tự hỏi không biết nó có nên lại gần và dập cửa vào mặt hắn hay không. Có lẽ là nên.

 

Nhưng những tiếng gào thét đã lại một lần nữa biến mất.

 

“Cái đó là anh làm đó hả?” Harry hỏi, ám chỉ… những tiếng gào thét vừa nãy. Nó không biết làm cách nào hắn lại có thể làm được điều đó… nhưng… nhưng ánh mắt hắn đã bớt thân thiện đi, như thể hắn biết hết mọi suy nghĩ trong đầu nó và lời đuổi khéo mà nó đã không nói thẳng ra. Như thể hắn biết hắn làm Harry nổi da gà.

 

The Monster thực sự mở miệng hắn ra lần đầu tiên trong buổi tối hôm đó, dưới cái nhìn chăm chú của Harry. Miệng hắn mở rộng ra như một cái hang sâu hoắm, để lộ hàm răng sắc nhọn. Sắc nhọn hơn bất kỳ hàm răng nào mà nó từng thấy, kể cả hàm răng của những con sói thường hay lang thang săn mồi trong rừng. Những chiếc răng trắng toát, và giữa chúng là một cái lưỡi đen xì có dạng như lưỡi rắn. Những tiếng gào thét đập vào mặt nó ngay sau đó – những tiếng kêu cứu cứ thế vọt ra khỏi miệng của The Monster như thể nạn nhân bị giam ngay trong vòm họng hắn.

 

Làm ơn đi, Harry, cứu em với! Cản hắn lại đi! Làm ơn đi mà, ngừng chuyện này lại đi, anh muốn em làm gì cũng được hết –

 

Harry thần người ra. Nó cứ nhìn chòng chọc, với đôi mắt mở rộng thảng thốt, không cách chi dứt mắt mình ra khỏi cảnh tượng trước mắt được. Một lúc sau, hàm răng của The Monster lại một lần nữa siết chặt lại, trở về với nụ cười nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ trước đó, sự im lặng cũng theo đó tràn về.

 

Chúa tôi. Harry nuốt khan.

 

Nó liếc nhìn bức chân dung một lần nữa, dù trong thâm tâm nó biết gã sẽ chẳng cho nó một lời an ủi hay giải thích nào.

 

Quả thật, The Nameless chỉ nhướng mày lên nhìn nó mà búng móng tay tanh tách.

 

Tệ hơn thế, Harry có một cảm giác bất an tự trong thâm tâm, rằng nghe thấy giọng những người mà nó yêu thương cầu cứu khi The Monster mở miệng gào thét hãy chỉ là một sự bắt đầu. Nắm tay nó càng siết chặt lại bên hông.

 

Nó bắt đầu có một cái cảm giác vô cùng tồi tệ, rằng việc này vẫn sẽ tiếp tục diễn ra như một nghi thức hằng đêm. Nó có thể đóng cửa lại, nhưng như thế vẫn không ngăn nó nghe thấy những tiếng gào thét kia được, không phải sao? Làm sao mà nó có thể ngủ được với cái quỷ này chứ? Nó đâu có đòi hỏi chuyện này đâu! Ờ thì, thật ra nó có tự chuốc lấy thật, nó tự tiến thân mà, nhưng mà nó thừa nhận, nó đâu có ngờ là chuyện sẽ thành ra thế này.

 

Nó đã chuẩn bị tinh thần sẽ bị săn đuổi, sẽ bị xé xác ra thành từng mảnh rồi bị nuốt sạch ngay tại chỗ - chứ nó chưa hề chuẩn bị tinh thần bị quẳng vào “trò chơi” này, nơi mà nó chỉ cần tự nguyện bước ra ngoài là chết. Nó đã tự nguyện hiến thân chờ chết một lần rồi. Làm thế lần nữa thật sự chẳng dễ dàng gì, nhất là khi nó đã hoàn thành vai trò định sẵn ban đầu.

 

“Anh muốn gì?”

 

“Em,” The Monster chỉ đơn giản đáp lại có vậy. “Tôi muốn hiến lễ của tôi. Và không đời nào tôi ngừng lại cho đến khi tôi có được nó, vậy thôi.”

 

“Nó? Nó ấy hả?” Harry ngờ vực lặp lại. “Tôi chứ không phải cái khỉ nó nào ở đây hết. Là người đó. Con người đó. Bộ không có từ nào trong đó nhập được vô cái bộ não của mấy anh hay sao hả?” Nó lườm cả hai người bọn họ với đôi mắt tóe lửa. “Ngay từ cái giây phút tôi bước chân vào căn nhà này, mấy người đều hành xử như thể chuyện này là một trò chơi vậy.”

 

“Thì nó vốn là một trò chơi mà,” The Nameless độp lại. “Ít nhiều là thế.”

 

Harry nghe vậy nghiến chặt răng. Hiển nhiên, The Riddle cũng đã nói một câu tương tự; nhưng vấn đề ở đây là cái đám người này hành xử như thể đời nó và chuyện này là một trò tiêu khiển không hơn không kém vậy.

 

Cảm giác buồn nôn chỉ chực trào lên trong cổ họng nó.

 

“Mấy người làm tôi phát ốm.” giọng nó run run vang lên.

 

“Vậy thì chạy đi,” The Monster cứ vậy ngân nga. “Dù gì cũng đâu phải là em tự chọn hiến thân vào đây đâu.”

 

“Thật ra, đúng là tôi đã chọn tới đây đấy,” Harry nạt lại. Cả hai người bọn họ chợt cứng người.

 

“Cậu… tự nguyện hiến thân sao?” The Nameless hỏi lại.

 

“Hai người làm cứ như thể chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra trước đây ấy,” Harry nói. Thật lạ khi hai người có khuôn mặt hoàn toàn khác nhau nhưng lại có cùng một biểu cảm trên gương mặt cứ đứng đó, nhìn nó chằm chằm. Harry chớp mắt. “Chuyện này hẳn phải xảy ra trước đây rồi chứ? Bố mẹ thế mạng cho con cái? Anh chị em thế mạng cho nhau ấy?”

 

Vì thật vô lý nếu nó là người duy nhất trước giờ làm vậy.

 

“Cậu ta chính là The Offering (Hiến Lễ),” The Nameless lặng người lẩm bẩm.

 

“Thì chẳng phải trước giờ mấy người vẫn gọi tôi như thế đấy sao?” Harry nhướng mày hỏi lại. Cho dù nó không hiểu vì sao họ cứ khăng khăng gọi nó như thế thì chuyện này cũng khó mà xem là có gì mới mẻ cho được.

 

“The Beast có biết chuyện này không?” The Monster hỏi bức chân dung. “Những người khác thì sao?”

 

A, những người khác. Nó vẫn chỉ mới gặp bốn trong số sáu người bọn họ. Trong một lúc, nó đã tự hỏi không biết cái đám còn lại tự gọi mình là cái quỷ gì. Nó cũng thắc mắc, không biết có ai đó tốt bụng dễ thương trong số mấy người này không. Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, sao tự dưng nó thấy muốn gặp The Heart ghê gớm.

 

“Biết cái gì kia?” Harry nhổ. “Ý mấy người là sao? Rốt cuộc hai người đang nói tới chuyện gì? Tại sao việc tôi tự nguyện hiến thân lại quan trọng vậy hả?”

 

Nó không chắc nên xếp chuyện này vào loại nào nữa, đáng sợ hay khó hiểu đây? Nó thì nó nghiêng về phần khó hiểu hơn, xét thấy căn phòng được định là an toàn. The Monster dù có rùng rợn thật, nhưng hắn thực sự không thể động đến nó được, ít ra là khi nó vẫn còn ở trong phòng… nó không có gì để phải sợ cả.

 

Dĩ nhiên, gặp hắn bên ngoài căn phòng này, lúc nửa đêm nửa hôm, lại là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác à.

Nói chung đó là tình huống mà nó nhất định sẽ sống chết tránh xa.

 

Mặc cho The Monster tiếp tục nhìn nó dò xét, nó vẫn dán mắt nhìn The Nameless một lần nữa, chờ đợi một lời giải thích.

 

“Tên đó không thể cho em biết gì đâu,” The Monster đánh tiếng. “Tôi có thể. Nhưng The Riddle sẽ là người làm việc đó. Cả The Beast và The Nameless đều không thể. Như thế là trái luật.”

 

“Anh có thể nhưng The Riddle sẽ là người làm việc đó sao? Sao mấy anh cứ lải nhải về luật này luật kia mãi thế?”

 

“The Monster là một con quái vật, ngoại trừ việc bước chân vào căn phòng này hắn có thể làm bất cứ thứ gì hắn muốn. Hắn là thứ đáng ghê tởm,” The Nameless nghiến răng trả lời. “Nhưng như thế không có nghĩa là hắn sẽ làm. The Riddle bị buộc phải trả lời bất kỳ câu hỏi nào mà cậu hỏi hắn, miễn là chuyện đó có liên quan đến… tình cảnh của cậu và căn nhà này.”

 

Nhưng, hiển nhiên, Harry có thể đoán được từ cái tên của hắn, điều đó hoàn toàn không có nghĩa là hắn sẽ thẳng thắn trả lời nó. Những câu trả lời của hắn, bất kể thông tin có thể chính xác đến cỡ nào, thì cũng toàn là câu đố hệt như tên của hắn vậy. Thật hay ho vãi chấy làm sao.

 

“Còn The Beast thì sao?” Harry hỏi tới. “Tại sao hắn lại không thể làm những thứ mà The Monster có thể làm? Và đừng có mở miệng nói với tôi rằng đó là vì tại hắn không phải là The Monster đấy.”

 

Nghe vậy, The Nameless toan mở miệng trả lời liền khớp mỏ lại một lần nữa.

 

“Sẽ là trái luật nếu The Beast làm thế.” The Monster nhún vai trả lời thay. “Hắn không thể, vậy thôi.”

 

“Vậy tại sao mấy anh không phá luật? Thứ gì đã ngăn mấy anh lại hả?” Đầu nó đảm bảo sắp nhức dữ dội cho mà coi. Tính ra bị giết chắc sẽ dễ chịu hơn thế này.

 

“Không ai được phá luật cả,” The Nameless nói.

 

“Tại sao lại không?” Harry vẫn khăng khăng hỏi. Không có câu trả lời nào vang lên đáp lại. “Vậy còn hai người còn lại thì sao? Beast, Riddle, Nameless, Monster, vậy là còn hai người nữa. Hai người đó có thể làm gì? Họ là ai? Tôi có cần phải chờ đến đêm trăng rằm hay gì gì đó để gặp họ không hả?”

 

Nó không biết vì sao nó lại nhìn Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai đấy khi mà bức chân dung nọ chỉ chú tâm búng móng tay tanh tách, tanh tách và nhìn nó mà không thèm trả lời. Harry nhận ra có lẽ là do gã, một lần nữa, lại không thể.

 

Harry tự hỏi không biết gã tồn tại có ý nghĩa gì. Rồi cho rằng, nếu tất cả chuyện này quả thực là một trò chơi, thì việc nó ở đây vốn cũng đã có một ý nghĩa nào đó rồi. Mặc dù thật sự mà nói, rốt cuộc mục đích của cái trò vô danh là gì kia?

 

Nó xoay người, quay lại nhìn The Monster một lần nữa.

 

“Để tôi đoán coi, anh cũng không có hứng trả lời ba cái thắc mắc này của tôi chứ gì?” Harry dỗi, nghiến chặt răng rít.

 

“Tại sao tôi phải làm gì đó miễn phí trong khi tôi có thể trao nó ra với một cái giá chứ hở,” The Monster rầm rì trong cổ họng, nghe như tiếng một con mèo được gãi đúng chỗ ngứa.

 

“Vậy cái giá đó là gì?”

 

“Đừng,” The Nameless cảnh báo. Song lần này thì Harry lờ gã đi.

 

“À, cái đó thì còn tùy vào việc em muốn biết điều gì nữa,” The Monster trả lời. “Nó có thể là nụ cười đầu tiên của em, mà cũng có thể là mùi hương mái ấm thuở ấu thơ, hoặc giọng nói của em chẳng hạn.”

 

Miệng lưỡi Harry bỗng trở nên khô khốc. Cái loại giá gì thế này hở trời? Nó quay qua nhìn The Nameless.

 

“Anh có nhắc tới thư viện. Liệu tôi có thể tìm thấy câu trả lời cho mình ở đó không?” nó hỏi.

 

“Một vài câu thôi, và cả luật chơi nữa,” bức tranh trả lời. “Cậu cũng có thể hỏi The Riddle, hoàn toàn miễn phí miễn là cậu có thể hiểu được điều mà hắn đang muốn nói tới là cái gì.”

 

Nghĩa là nếu nó muốn có một kho tin tức không giới hạn hay một câu trả lời thẳng thắn ngay lập tức thì nó phải thỏa thuận với The Monster.

 

Hay ít ra, đó là thứ nó nghĩ là ngụ ý mà The Nameless đã không muốn nói ra.

 

“Rồi, thôi, không thỏa thuận gì hết vậy,” Harry nói với The Monster. Hắn liền nhe răng ra đáp lại nó.

 

“Sớm muộn gì em cũng phải chọn một phe thôi, hiến lễ.”

 

“Tên tôi là H-”

 

“Đừng.”

 

Harry quay lại nhìn bức chân dung – sự gay gắt ban đầu khi gã mở miệng quở trách nó đã quay lại, nài ép buộc nó giữ yên lặng.

 

“Anh thực sự bị ảm ảnh với những cái tên, đúng không?” Harry đáp trả.

 

“Cái tên có sức mạnh của nó,” bức tranh trả lời. “Cậu nên cẩn thận với những gì mà cậu gọi tên, cẩn thận với cả ai là người mà cậu trao tên của mình cho nữa.”

 

Harry liếm môi.

 

Nếu cái tên thật sự có sức mạnh, thì cái tên “Offering (hiến lễ)” có sức mạnh gì? Nhất là khi bọn họ thực sự dường như bị ám ảnh với cái tên đó, cả sự tự nguyện hiến thân vào đây của nó nữa.

 

“Nhưng anh ta đã biết tên tôi rồi đó thôi.” Thực vậy, những tiếng hét quả thật đã gọi đích danh tên nó.

 

“Biết không giống với việc được đưa cho. Hắn vẫn chưa thể dùng tên cậu tùy ý được.” bức tranh nói.

 

Ra vậy. Mà nó có nói là bị giết chắc sẽ dễ chịu hơn thế này chưa ấy nhỉ? Thiệt tình, nó còn muốn hỏi liệu cái tên kia có ý gì khi hắn nói là chọn phe – nhưng mà nó có cảm giác là trừ khi nó muốn đổi chác thỏa thuận gì đó, còn không thì nó đừng hòng có được một câu trả lời tử tế.

 

Dù vậy, nó không khỏi tự hỏi, liệu nó cần nụ cười đầu tiên của mình đến mức nào kia?

 

Song sẽ thật ngốc nếu nó vội vàng hấp tấp làm gì đó mà chưa ngó qua cái thư viện trước. Còn bây giờ, thì nó kẹt ở đây, kẹt cho tới khi bình minh lên, thế đấy.

 

Nó có cảm giác đêm nay sẽ là một đêm rất dài.

 

* * *

 

Buổi sáng hôm sau, nó đón bình minh với đôi mắt ngái ngủ và cơ thể kiệt quệ.

 

Harry đã không ngủ được chút nào buổi tối hôm qua. The Monster cứ ở ngoài cửa phòng nó mà gào thét bằng những cái giọng đó suốt đêm, vì hắn thì không thể bước vào phòng mà nó thì lại chẳng chịu bước ra.

 

Chỉ khi tia nắng đầu tiên len qua khung cửa sổ mà chạm vào cửa phòng thì những thét gào thét mới tiêu biến. Rè rè cứ như thể một tín hiệu yếu ớt để rồi biến mất hoàn toàn.

 

Bức chân dung một lần nữa hóa đen hoàn toàn, sau đó The Riddle xuất hiện trở lại trong tranh. Hắn nhìn nó với một sự thích thú vô cùng khủng khiếp mà tất thảy bọn họ đều sở hữu. Harry thẳng người lại.

 

“Luật chơi. Chúng là gì?” nó lập tức yêu cầu câu trả lời.

 

“Chào buổi sáng, Harry.” Riddle đáp trả, thủng thẳng tựa người vào khung tranh. “Xem ra cậu đã sống sót qua khỏi đêm đầu tiên rồi đó nhỉ.”

 

“Anh bị buộc phải trả lời những câu hỏi của tôi đấy.” Harry nhắc. Tom nghe vậy liền cau mặt.

 

“Tôi cho rằng ý cậu đang muốn nói tới những luật chơi trong căn nhà này, không sai chứ?”

 

“Bộ còn ý gì khác mà tôi cần biết sao?” bụng Harry quặn lại đầy cảnh giác.

 

“Những luật cần biết trong căn nhà này,” Riddle nói. Lần này, là với giọng điệu đều đều và thần tình trống rỗng. “Một – nếu cậu đã ăn gì đó, cậu sẽ không thể rời khỏi căn nhà này được nữa. Hai – phải tôn trọng những bức chân dung và căn nhà. Ba – đừng cố tìm cách gọi tên The Nameless. Bốn – nếu cậu được cho phép rời đi, đừng quay đầu lại. Năm – đi hay đến, đều có một cái giá cần phải trả. Tương tự cho tất cả những nước cờ được đi trong trò chơi này.”

 

Harry đần mặt ra. Ờm, ít ra thì đó cũng không phải là một câu đố, hén? Nó nghĩ có lẽ bức chân dung buộc phải đưa ra câu trả lời về những luật chơi nếu bị hỏi. Mặc dù Riddle hoàn toàn có quyền, ờ, trả lời câu hỏi bằng một câu đố. Nhưng mà… đệt, nó đã ăn rồi, không phải sao?

 

“Lẽ ra anh đã có thể nói chuyện này cho tôi trước khi tôi xuống nhà ăn tối hồi hôm qua,” nó rít, tay siết chặt thành nắm đấm. Riddle chỉ nhếch môi nở nụ cười đểu cáng.

 

“Tại cậu không hỏi thôi. Cậu chọn ăn tối với The Beast mà.”

Harry líu cả lưỡi trước câu trả lời nọ. Tại nó không hỏi ấy hả? Làm sao mà nó biết là nó nên hỏi ngay từ đầu chứ hả?

 

“Vậy… còn The Offering thì sao? Cái tên đó có nghĩa gì?”

 

“The Offering. Hiến lễ. Vật hiến tế. Là người được những người trong trấn dâng lên cho ngôi nhà này và những kẻ cư ngụ trong đó, để ngăn Voldemort tiến vào làng.” Riddle nhìn nó như thể nó là một thằng ngốc nếu chuyện đó mà nó cũng cần phải hỏi hắn. Harry nghiến chặt răng.

 

“Liệu có gì khác biệt không nếu tôi tự nguyện hiến thân vào đây? Tôi không phải là người bị hiến tế, là tôi tự chọn bước vào đây.”

 

Biểu tình trên gương mặt Riddle liền thay đổi, hệt như hai kẻ tối hôm qua.

 

“Vậy thì chuyện này vượt quá quyền giải thích của tôi rồi,” bức tranh nói. “Cậu cần phải hỏi người khác thôi.”

 

“Ai? The Monster á?” Harry bật cười cay đắng. “Nếu vậy anh tồn tại có ý nghĩa gì chứ hả? Và vượt quá quyền giải thích của anh là sao?”

 

“Nếu đó là con đường mà cậu chọn,” Riddle nói với giọng đều đều, mắt vẫn dán chặt nhìn nó chăm chăm. “thì cậu nên đi ăn sáng đi. The Beast đang chờ cậu đấy. Dù sao thì ăn uống cũng không còn là nước cờ quan trọng gì nữa rồi. Mà nhớ cẩn thận đó.”

 

“Tôi gặp The Monster rồi mà bây giờ anh mới nói tôi nhớ cẩn thận đó hả?”

 

Riddle chỉ nhoẻn miệng cười đáp lại nó.

 

Harry thở dài.

 

Nó cho rằng, ít ra, sống sót qua khỏi đêm đầu tiên chắc cũng đã được tính là một cái gì đó.


	4. Quái vật chốn tối tăm

1\. _Beast. Riddle. Nameless. Monster. Past. Prophecy._

_Người ta chắc sẽ nghĩ rằng nếu sáu mảnh ghép ấy hợp lại thì họ sẽ có một chủ thể hoàn chỉnh, vậy mà dường như vẫn còn thiếu một cái gì đó. Theo như những gì tôi tìm hiểu nghiên cứu được, thì dường như sáu mảnh ghép đó hợp lại sẽ tạo ra một bản xếp hình cần được hoàn chỉnh hơn là một lời giải. Tôi nghiệm ra rằng một hiến lễ cần phải đối chất đàng hoàng với từng mảnh ghép một thì mới được xem là có tư cách để giải lời nguyền, hay có chăng là có cơ hội sống sót trong căn nhà này._

_Một lợi thế cho những hiến lễ là tự bản thân lời nguyền này cũng muốn được giải trừ. Tuy nhiên, có lợi thì cũng có hại, trong cái “trò chơi” đáng sợ này, không phải mảnh ghép nào cũng muốn ghép lại với nhau. Đừng tin tưởng bất kỳ ai trong số bọn họ, và cực kỳ cẩn trọng với những cái tên mà bạn đưa cho những người đó._

_Và dù tất cả những nước cờ đều bị giới hạn trong căn nhà này, thì mỗi nước đi đều có một cái giá cần phải trả; và vì vậy, bạn nên thận trọng với mỗi nước đi của mình. Tôi không biết liệu những điều này có giúp gì được cho bạn hay không, tôi hy vọng là có, thế nên trong thời gian tôi ở đây, tôi sẽ ghi xuống tất cả những nước đi mà tôi có thể nhận dạng được, cho dù nhiều khi đó chỉ là suy đoán phỏng chừng đi nữa._

_Còn một điều nữa mà tôi nghĩ có thể có ích cho bạn. Tôi biết là mình không thể đánh bại lời nguyền này, tôi chỉ dám hy vọng rằng những thông tin này sẽ có thể giúp cho một ai đó kết thúc cái bóng tối ám trên ngôi làng của chúng ta trước khi nhiều người hơn nữa mất mạng._

_The Beast sẽ chặn đường đến cánh trái của ngôi nhà và phòng của gã. Đừng thử tiếp cận phòng gã vào ban ngày. Làm thế là chết chắc. Gã sẽ giết bạn ngay. The Beast dường như hành động dưới cương vị là người thi hành luật, trong khi The Monster luôn hành động như một nhân tố bất kham trong trò chơi. Một quân bài tự do._

_Hiển nhiên, như bạn xui thay có thể đoán ra, điều đó có nghĩa là-_

 

* * *

 

Harry đang ăn sáng nửa chừng thì một bàn tay vươn ra chụp lấy cằm nó từ phía sau.

 

Nó lập tức cứng người, vì nó đã chẳng nghe thấy tiếng bước chân nào tiến lại gần từ đằng sau mình cả. Dù vậy, nó có thể dễ dàng đoán được ai là người đang đứng sau lưng nó, kể cả khi những ngón tay khẳng khiu nọ vẫn còn chưa xuất hiện trên hông nó.

 

Nó thận trọng hít vào một hơi. Rồi nuốt khan.

 

“Giờ anh tính giết tôi sao?” giọng nó vẫn kiên định đều đều thốt ra. Nó liếc mắt nhìn sang bên hông, cố ngó qua mặt gã một cái, nhưng The Beast đã né ra khỏi tầm mắt nó.

 

“Vậy là em đã sống sót qua khỏi đêm đầu tiên hửm.”

 

“Rạng đông Quái Thú chuyển mình, tàn ngày Quái Vật hiện hình uy linh. Cứ sáng ra thì biến thành The Beast, tối về lại chuyển dạng thành The Monster. Cuộc sống trước giờ của anh coi ra thú vị quá nhỉ,” Harry đen mặt nghiến chặt răng lẩm bẩm. Nó không biết vai trò của Voldemort trong lời nguyền này là gì; liệu hắn có phải là người tạo ra nó hay không, hay hắn cũng chỉ là nạn nhân bị nguyền rủa hệt như mọi người… nhưng dù có là trường hợp nào đi chăng nữa, thì sự thật vẫn là có một hàng dài các thi thể cứ thế nằm xếp lớp tuồn ra khỏi căn nhà mà kéo dài xuống làng. “Tôi hiểu như này nghĩa là tôi vẫn chưa được phép nhìn mặt anh, không sai chứ?”

 

“Chúng ta cứ chờ mà xem vậy.” Đôi môi gã trượt xuống, nhẹ nhàng lướt dọc cổ nó mà khẽ nghiêng đầu nó lên. Harry cố hết sức giữ cho mình bình tĩnh. Cứ nghĩ tới những nạn nhân bị xé toạc cổ họng trước đây, thực hiện điều đó quả thật là không dễ, nhất là khi mạch tượng của nó cứ tự động tăng tốc lên thế này.

 

Nó siết chặt con dao trong tay, cố sắp xếp lại những suy nghĩ trong đầu. Nó nén lại ham muốn giật người ra, song nghĩ lại thì vòng tay của The Beast quả thật là cứng như thép, nó không chắc là mình có thể thoát ra được cho dù nó có cố cỡ nào đi nữa.

 

“Giờ anh tính giết tôi sao?” nó hỏi lại một lần nữa, nhanh tay kín đáo đóng quyển sổ tơi tả trước mặt mình lại. Harry đã mang quyển sổ tay nọ ra khỏi thư viện mà tới đây ăn sáng, bởi nó thực sự không muốn lãng phí một giây một phút nào.

 

Càng ở đây lâu mà không có thông tin thì nó càng ít có cơ hội sống sót kia mà.

 

Quyển sổ tay này dường như được để lại đây bởi một trong số những hiến lễ tiền nhiệm – một cô gái tên Hermione Granger.

 

“Không phải hôm nay,” là câu trả lời của The Beast. “Ta thích con nhỏ lắm. Nó là một trong số ít những kẻ có đầu óc từng bước vào căn nhà này. Chưa kể con nhỏ cũng ngon. Đậm đà với rất nhiều ý tưởng. Trái tim cũng mạnh mẽ nữa.”

 

Harry liền đảo mắt nhìn về phía cuốn sổ tay – thứ rõ ràng đã không lọt ra khỏi con mắt quan sát của The Beast – và gần như rùng mình.

 

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cô ấy?”

 

“The Monster bắt được con nhỏ,” The Beast ngọt nhạt trả lời, vẫn đứng đằng sau nó và cái ghế. Nó không nghĩ cử chỉ nọ vốn có ý yêu thương trìu mến gì, kể cả khi cánh tay lạnh như băng của gã vòng qua mà ôm lấy thắt lưng nó cũng vậy – hành động đó giống như một cái gì đó ngăn nó xoay người lại nhiều hơn.

 

Ruột gan Harry chỉ muốn quặn lại.

 

“The Past (Quá Khứ) và The Prophecy (Lời Tiên Tri) là ai?” nó dợm hỏi. “Người… ờ, những người còn lại thì sao? Prophecy (Lời Tiên Tri) là cái gì? Liệu nó có liên quan gì đến lời nguyền này không? Hai người họ rốt cuộc là đang ở chỗ nào?”

 

“Chuyện đó không liên quan đến em.” Giọng Voldemort một lần nữa vang lên, phảng phát mùi cảnh cáo. Harry nghiến chặt răng. Nếu có cái gì đó liên quan đến nó, thì nó có cảm giác chuyện này chính thực là điều đó.

 

“Tại sao anh không cho tôi thấy mặt anh?” nó hỏi.

 

“Bởi nếu thế thì em sẽ không bao giờ rời khỏi phòng mình một lần nữa, mà như thế thì chán chết.”

 

Harry xù lông nổi giận.

 

“Anh hẳn là nhìn giống The Nameless chứ gì? Riddle và Monster nhìn rất giống nhau, vậy nên hẳn là phải có lý do nào rồi.”

 

Nó lập tức hối hận ngay khi kết luận nọ rời khỏi môi mình. Thiệt tình, mới có hai mươi bốn giờ trôi qua mà phép lịch sự của nó đã bay véo ra ngoài cửa sổ chỉ vì bức bối…

 

Cũng may trời thương nó, The Beast dường như chỉ thấy hứng thú hơn là phật lòng.

 

“Em thông minh đó, Harry.” Gã trầm giọng ngân nga. “Nhưng em cũng đã thấy Riddle và Monster rồi đấy, hẳn em phải nhận ra sự khác biệt giữa hai người đó chứ.”

 

“Không lẽ nào anh lại xấu trai đến mức đó đó chứ.” Harry ngờ vực hỏi lại. “Cứ cho tôi nhìn một cái đi. Đằng nào thì tôi cũng sẽ chết mà, nên đâu lý nào tôi lại hó hé sự thật được với ai chứ.”

 

“Cái gì cũng có cái giá của nó cả.”

 

Harry thở dài, lẽ ra nó nên đoán trước được cái lý do này mới phải. Chẳng có ai trong nhà này giúp ích được cái gì hết – ngoại trừ Riddle, mà kể cả khi hắn làm thế thật thì cũng chỉ là đến một mức độ nào đó mà hắn nhất định phải làm thôi.

 

“Vậy bảng giá của anh là gì? Để coi, ờ, vị giác của tôi? Hay màu mắt của tôi?”

 

“Đó là bảng giá của The Monster, không phải của ta. Đôi mắt em dù vậy lại rất xinh đấy, vậy nên có lẽ ta sẽ lấy chúng đi cũng không chừng.”

 

Cái cách mà The Beast thản nhiên xác nhận điều đó quả thật là khủng khiếp. Nó khiến Harry cảm thấy buồn nôn khôn tả.

 

“Bảng giá của anh và The Monster khác nhau sao?” dĩ nhiên là phải vậy rồi. Đời nào có chuyện gì đơn giản và dễ dàng như thế cơ chứ. “Tại sao thế?”

 

“Chúng ta tìm kiếm những thứ khác nhau. Em có thể thấy điều đó qua kết cục của những hiến lễ trước đây rồi đấy.” Giọng Voldemort nghe có vẻ chán nản, nhưng nó vẫn khiến Harry cứng người một lần nữa. Nó chưa bao giờ thực sự nghĩ về chuyện đó cả. Nó nhận ra có những… tạo vật khác nhau trong nhà, nhưng mà…

 

Có lẽ là do não bộ của nó đã tê dại vì bàn tay lạnh băng đang siết lấy cằm mình cũng nên.

 

"Vậy ai trong mấy anh là người đã xé toạc và phanh thây những người khác ra thành từng mảnh hả?"

  
Harry có cảm giác là nó thực sự không muốn biết câu trả lời. Nó cảm thấy như thể nó đã đoán được đó là ai.

 

"Ta làm đó."

  
Câu trả lời này tuyệt nhiên không phải là thứ mà nó mong đợi. Nó tự nhiên thấy muốn nôn thốc nôn tháo tại chỗ. Lẽ ra nó không nên ăn sáng mới phải.

  
"Tại sao chứ?"

  
"Cái giá, cái giá cưng à." The Beast tặc lưỡi nhấm nhẳng.

  
A, tuyệt.

 

* * *

 

_2\. Mỗi người trong bọn họ đều tìm kiếm những gì mà mình không có theo những cách khác nhau. The Monster sẽ từ từ, từ từ lấy đi linh hồn bạn. Hắn sẽ đòi tất cả những thứ có liên quan tới bạn. Tôi không còn nhớ cách cười nữa, nhưng tôi có thể nghe thấy nó thoát ra khỏi miệng hắn khi hắn lấy nó về cho mình._

  
_Tất cả bọn họ đều lấy những phần mà họ yêu nhất ở hiến lễ mà giữ lấy chúng. Đó là lý do vì sao tôi viết điều này xuống đây. Vì, tôi nghĩ, trong tất cả những thứ mà bọn họ thích ở tôi, họ ưng ý với bộ não của tôi nhất. Mà nó cũng đã bắt đầu bị lấy đi rồi._

 

_Tôi không còn có thể nhớ được những gì mà mình muốn nói trước đó nữa, tôi nghĩ hẳn là tôi đã đánh đổi nó mất rồi, bởi hoàn cảnh cho thấy nếu một người không thể khám phá căn nhà vào ban ngày, thì họ buộc phải làm thế vào ban đêm. Bạn có thể nghĩ đó là một ý tồi khi đi loanh quanh trong Dinh thự nhà Riddle vào ban đêm. Nếu bạn không ở trong phòng mình, The Monster sẽ lấy những gì mà hắn muốn không chút kiềm chế, rồi cho những gì còn sót lại bò trở về làng. Hắn sẽ hỏi tên bạn, nhưng bạn phải thỏa mãn hắn bằng một thứ khác đi. Nếu cái giá hắn nhận được không tương xứng với yêu cầu, và bạn bước ra ngoài tiến vào bóng tối, hắn sẽ tự động ghi nợ cho bạn – và một khi hắn lấy khoản nợ đó về, bạn sẽ không thể lấy chúng lại được nữa._

_Hãy tới cánh trái của căn nhà-_

* * *

 

“Có gì thú vị không?” The Beast giễu. Harry khá lấy làm chắc chắn là người đàn ông… ờ, sinh vật này, đang đá đểu nó. Nó tự hỏi không biết có phải The Beast là người đang cố ngăn cản lời nguyền hay không, hay đó lại là The Monster. Nhưng nghĩ lại thì, Riddle nhất định đang muốn coi coi nó mơ hồ điên cả người đến mức nào.

 

Harry thắc mắc tự hỏi không biết sẽ ngu ngốc đến đâu nếu nó mở miệng hỏi về cánh trái của ngôi nhà.

 

“Bảng giá của anh là gì?”

 

May ra câu trả lời sẽ cho nó vài manh mối về vấn đề này.

 

“Tất cả các khúc xương trong cánh tay trái của em. Mi mắt của em. Trái tim của em. Lưỡi của em. Khớp gối của em. Tất cả đều tùy thuộc vào việc em muốn gì thôi, Harry à.”

 

“Khả ái làm sao,” Harry lầm bầm móc mỉa. “Tại sao anh vẫn chưa giết tôi? The Monster không làm được vì tôi không chịu rời khỏi phòng mình thôi. Còn nữa, anh định _làm cái quỷ gì_ với khớp gối của tôi chứ hả?”

 

“Nameless nói với ta em chính là The Offering (Hiến Lễ).”

 

“ _Là tôi_ nói với anh đó chứ,” Harry rối bời hỏi lại. Hay là lại dính tới chuyện… “Có phải là chuyện tôi tự nguyện hiến thân vào đây không? Chuyện đó có gì mà quan trọng dữ vậy?”

 

The Beast không nói gì. Harry thấy vậy chỉ muốn đập đầu nó xuống bàn.

 

Cuốn sổ đã nói nó cần phải đối chất với từng “mảnh ghép” một nếu nó muốn có một cơ hội để chiến thắng “trò chơi” này. Mà nó khá lấy làm chắc chắn là nếu nó không mặt đối mặt với Voldemort thì như thế này vẫn không tính là đối chất.

 

Nó bắt đầu hiểu ra vì sao người ta lại chết khi chơi trò chơi này. Nếu nó đổi nội tạng của mình thì nó toi là cái chắc. Ơn trời là nó vẫn còn cái amiđan để mà đổi chác. Những nước đi là vô hạn, nhưng nó chỉ có thể đổi chác đến một chừng mực nào đó trước khi nó mất đi khả năng chơi mà thôi. Nó thật sự không muốn mất phần nào trên thân thể mình hết.

 

“Liệu có cơ hội nào cho tôi nhìn thấy anh mà không mất đi đôi mắt của mình không?”

 

Cảm giác hoài nghi cứ lượn lờ trong đầu nó.

 

“Thế em còn gì nữa nào?” Voldemort một lần nữa mơn trớn thì thầm vào tai nó. Có lẽ nó nên chừa The Beast lại sau cùng cũng nên.

 

* * *

 

3\. _Hãy coi chừng Eurydice. Coi chừng The Prophecy (Lời Tiên Tri). Coi chừng The Kiss Cursed (Nụ hôn nguyền rủa). Chạy đi. Ra khỏi đây. Không an toàn nữa. Xin lỗi. Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi –_

* * *

 

Harry lật hết trang này đến trang khác, rồi lật đến trang cuối cùng của quyển sổ mặc dù biết kết thúc vốn không hay ho gì. Nhưng cái cách mà nó kết thúc, dù vậy, lại vẫn khiến nó bất an.

 

Qua các biểu đồ, các ghi chú và toàn bộ những kế hoạch, không khó để nhận ra Hermione Granger rõ ràng là một cô gái rất thông minh.

 

Thế nên miệng lưỡi nó đã đắng lại càng đắng.

 

Nó dành cả ngày để đọc, để tìm kiếm thông tin và thỉnh thoảng trao đổi qua lại với The Beast. Nó thực sự chẳng có cơ hội nào để nhìn mặt gã được cả. Căn phòng mà nó có thể dùng để làm điều đó thì lại bị bóng tối quấn dày đặc, thứ đối mặt với nó phía bên kia bàn bài chỉ còn là một đôi mắt đỏ ké như lửa địa ngục rực sáng trong bóng đêm.

 

Và, suốt khoảng thời gian đó, chìm trong sự im lìm, Harry cuối cùng cũng để ý thấy nó.

 

Giờ thì nó đã trở nên rõ ràng hơn so với đêm đầu tiên, cái đêm mà nó quá bận rộn để ý đến sự hiện diện đầy băng giá của The Beast cũng như cái chết tưởng như đã được định sẵn của mình.

 

Rất đỗi nhẹ nhàng, rất đỗi yên lặng. Có cái gì đó _đang nhỏ tách tách, tách tách_.

 

Ban đầu, nó cứ cho rằng đó tiếng nhịp chân của The Beast, hay… gì gì đó. Nhưng mà không phải. Nó không thể nghĩ ra đó là cái gì, và trong bóng tối như này, nó lại càng không thể thấy. Thế nên điều đó càng làm nó cảm thấy bất an.

 

Cả cái căn nhà này khiến nó cảm thấy bất an.

 

Mặc dù vậy, nó vẫn thà chọn The Beast hơn là The Monster, kể cả khi nó không biết vì lý do gì mà The Beast cứ một hai để cho nó sống như thế. Hermione đã bảo là gã là “người thi hành luật”, nên có lẽ đó là do Harry vẫn chưa phá luật nào đó thôi.

 

Ngày mai có khi nó lại chết cũng không chừng.

 

The Riddle cứ lặp đi lặp lại lời nhận xét đó suốt cả buổi chiều, chưa kể cái bức chân dung chết tiệt nọ lại còn cười đểu với nó nữa chứ, thật sự là chẳng giúp nó thấy khá hơn tẹo nào.

 

“Chẳng phải bóng tối đặc dày, đồng hồ điểm nhịp đếm ngày tàn phai. Lời nguyền để ý là sai, vốn là ổ khóa chờ ai đến tìm.”

 

Lần này, nó đã chuẩn bị tinh thần khi những tiếng gào thét bắt đầu vang lên.

 

“Anh không cần phải làm thế,” Harry nói, mắt nhắm chặt trước âm thanh khủng khiếp nọ. “Tôi biết là sớm muộn gì anh cũng sẽ xuất hiện rồi. Thường đa số mọi người sẽ chỉ nói xin chào thôi.”

 

“Người ta thường cần một cái tên, để chào người còn lại, để giữ phép lịch sự,” The Monster đáp trả. Harry liếc về phía Nameless, kẻ đang hẹp mắt lại nhìn nó. Harry thẳng người, tập trung vào The Monster và bước về phía trước một bước.

 

“Cái giá cho một lối đi an toàn vào tối nay của anh là gì?” Nó hất hàm lên hỏi. The Monster bật cười sung sướng. Nó tự hỏi, và thấy mất đi một chút nhuệ khí, rằng không biết rằng hắn bữa nay đã sử dụng giọng cười của ai. Giọng cười của hiến lễ nào.

 

“Tên của em”, hắn thì thầm trìu mến. “Bởi dù sao thì em cũng biết tên tôi rồi mà.”

 

Harry nghiến răng nó lại.

 

“Tôi sẽ không cho anh một cái tên nào hết.”

 

“Vậy thì tôi cũng sẽ không cho em một lời hứa về sự an toàn nào hết,” hắn một lần nữa thảy cho nó một nụ cười sắc lẻm. “Nhưng mà em cứ tự do thử vận may của mình đi. Biết đâu tôi sẽ để cho em tự do khám phá nơi này. Ờ mà biết đâu tôi lại không cho thì sao.”

 

Miệng mồm Harry bỗng chốc trở nên khô khốc. Nó chẳng muốn gì hơn ngoại trừ rúm người lại vào trong phòng, và không bao giờ phải bước ra ngoài đó với _cái thứ kia_ nữa. Chuyện thậm chí còn tồi tệ hơn khi nó biết - cho dù chỉ là chút ít - The Monster có khả năng làm gì nó.

 

Nó hít vào một hơi thật sâu. Nó là The Offering (Hiến lễ). Nó là thứ mà tất cả bọn họ muốn… nó không phải là vật hiến tế. Nó có quyền lực ở đây. Đây là một trò chơi được tạo ra với duy nhất một cơ hội, hoặc là thắng, hoặc là bị sát tế. Nó phải tin vào điều đó. Bởi nếu nó không làm thế, nó sẽ mất mọi thứ.

 

Kể cả sau một đêm và một ngày, nó vẫn không sao chịu được cái suy nghĩ đó. Ginny sẽ lại bị chọn vào năm sau mất. Còn không thì lại là một người khác. Không có ai được an toàn cả. Không ai hết. Nhất là khi hiến lễ vẫn còn bị đòi hỏi phải dâng lên.

 

“Vậy là không có thứ gì anh muốn từ  _hiến-lễ-của-anh_ hết sao?” nó hỏi. Nameless nghe vậy chớp mắt nhìn nó, đôi mắt hắn ánh lên một cảm xúc gì đó mà trông ngờ ngợ như thích thú. The Monster nghiêng đầu hắn sang một bên.

  
  
"Em đã tình nguyện thay thế cho ai hở?"

  
  
Harry nhíu mày lại, nó đã không ngờ đến câu hỏi này.

  
  
"Thứ lỗi, nhưng đó là cái giá của anh sao? Biết được điều đó ấy?"

  
  
"Không." The Monster trả lời. "Nhưng cứ nói cho tôi biết cũng có sao đâu."

  
  
"Vậy thì tôi cũng sẽ không cho anh biết tên của cô ấy." Harry thận trọng trả lại.

  
  
"Em yêu cô ta à?"

  
  
Harry khoanh tay lại nhìn hắn, cảm giác như bị bóc trần trước màn khảo cung.

  
  
"Thông tin nào cũng có cái giá của nó cả." Nó rào đón. "Anh không trả lời câu hỏi của tôi, tôi cũng không trả lời anh."

  
  
Nghe vậy, Nameless thực sự phá ra cười ha hả, The Monster quẳng cho cái bức chân dung nọ một cái nhìn cáu bẳn. Rồi quay qua Harry, hắn nhìn nó săm soi như thể lần đầu tiên hắn cẩn thận đánh giá nó.

  
  
"Cái giá cho lối đi an toàn của tôi là lần đầu tiên em yêu."

  
  
Harry chút nữa là sặc cả không khí.

  
  
"Hả, sao cơ?"

  
  
"Em nghe thấy tôi rồi đấy."

 

Harry nhìn The Monster chòng chọc, tim nó dộng thình thình trong lồng ngực. Lần đầu tiên _nó yêu_ á? Nó không biết gì nhiều về tình yêu, cũng không biết giá trị của nó rốt cuộc lớn đến chừng nào. Nhưng nó hiểu tình yêu quan trọng ra sao – nó không có ngu.

 

Mọi người trong làng thường hay kể những câu chuyện cổ tích; có lẽ là để giữ hy vọng cho những người khác trong tình huống lúc bấy giờ. Và, ít ra, trong những câu chuyện đó, tình yêu luôn luôn được đề cao hơn cả.

 

Nó tự hỏi không biết thứ nào quan trọng hơn – tên nó, hay là lần đầu tiên nó yêu. Đó là chưa kể việc nó có từng yêu hay chưa, đôi khi thật khó để người ta phân biệt được đâu là tình yêu thật sự và đâu là cảm nắng một ai đó – mọi người vẫn hay nói vậy.

 

Có lẽ nếu nó chưa từng thật sự yêu một ai đó, thì đồng ý lúc này chả khác gì cho phép The Monster cướp khả năng yêu đó đi. Nhưng nghĩ lại thì, nếu nó chết ở đây, nó cũng làm éo gì có khả năng rơi vào lưới tình trong tương lai cơ chứ.

 

“Nụ hôn đầu của tôi thôi,” nó mặc cả. Hắn nghiêng đầu sang một bên, nhìn nó.

 

“Táo bạo quá nhỉ, Offering?” hắn rì rầm. Harry chỉ cười nhạt đáp lại, chờ đợi.

 

“Nụ hôn đầu của em,” The Monster lặp lại. “Cho một lối đi an toàn đến đó. Và đừng giả bộ như hai ta không biết em định đi đâu làm gì. Và vị của mưa trên lưỡi em cho một lối đi an toàn trở về đây.”

 

Harry chớp mắt. Nó cố nghĩ tới nghĩ lui dưới tất cả các góc độ về cái giá nọ, đau đớn hiểu rằng nó đang lãng phí từng giây từng phút quý báu một mà đứng đây mặc cả. Liệu vị của mưa trên lưỡi nó có quan trọng đến thế hay không?

 

Nó nhìn về phía bức chân dung với hy vọng có được một lời khuyên.

 

“Nếu cậu ngốc đến mức muốn thỏa thuận với hắn, thì ta không giúp cậu đâu.” The Nameless nói. Harry hứ một tiếng, rồi quay lại nhìn The Monster.

 

“Được thôi,” nó đồng ý. “Bán luôn.”

 

Hắn lại cười, ngoắc ngoắc tay gọi nó lại gần,  người vẫn tựa vào cánh cửa.

 

Sao Harry cứ có cảm giác là nó sẽ hối hận về chuyện này ấy nhỉ?

 

Nó nhấc chân bước ra cửa.

 

* * *

 

Đó là bên cánh đồng hoa dại, vào một ngày đầy nắng. Khi ấy là mùa xuân, hay xuân như thể có thể gọi là xuân trong ngôi làng này.

 

Nó đang hái dâu với Ginny trên đồng, cảm giác hy vọng cứ rộn ràng trong bụng nó. Cô bé đang cười với nó nụ cười đẹp nhất tuần của mình.

 

Cả hai ngừng lại bên con sông gần đường biên mà nhìn chăm chăm ra thế giới hoang dại bên kia. Đó là đường biên đánh dấu lằn ranh kết thúc của địa phận làng, cũng là lằn ranh kết thúc sự ảnh hưởng của lời nguyền.

 

Dĩ nhiên, cả hai không thể ra ngoài đó được. Vượt qua con sông là tự sát, mọi người đã chứng kiến chuyện đó nhiều lần rồi.

 

“Em tự hỏi không biết ngoài kia ra sao nhỉ,” cô bé lẩm bẩm, đôi mắt nhìn xa xăm. Nó siết tay cô bé thật chặt, và nghĩ rằng mái tóc của cô bé nhìn cứ như lửa trong ánh sáng hoàng hôn vậy.

 

Chuyện này nối tiếp chuyện kia, cuối cùng môi của cả hai nhẹ nhàng, thật nhẹ nhàng, khẽ chạm vào nhau. Đó là lần đầu tiên của rất nhiều lần trong đời.

 

* * *

 

Harry thở hắt ra kinh ngạc khi nó thấy mình lập tức bị kéo ra khỏi cửa. Hắn ép sát nó vào tường, rồi nhấn môi hắn lên môi nó khi ký ức nọ lũ lượt lướt qua tâm trí nó.

 

Và rồi nụ hôn chấm dứt để lại nó hổn hển đứng đó với khuôn mặt rợn người của The Monster chỉ cách nó vài phân. Nó hắng giọng.

 

Và chợt nhận ra ký ức kia đã biến mất. Nó biết nó đã đổi thứ gì, nhưng thứ đó đã không còn ở lại trong tâm trí nó để nó có thể tìm và nhớ lại được nữa. Ký ức đó đã tan biết, đã bị mút ra khỏi miệng nó mà trôi tuột xuống cổ họng của The Monster rồi.

 

“Ngọt ngào quá nhỉ,” hắn bình phẩm, sống mũi khẽ nhíu lại. “Dù chúng thường… nhẹ nhàng, đầy ắp hy vọng và những lời hứa, nhưng cái này cứ như là bánh hạnh nhân ấy. Tôi chưa từng nghĩ em lại là một cái bánh hạnh nhân đấy, Offering.”

 

“… giờ anh buông tôi ra được chưa? Anh hứa sẽ cho tôi một lối đi an toàn mà.”

 

“Thì hiện tại tôi có tổn thương gì em đâu,” hắn đáp trả. Harry lườm.

 

“Lối đi đòi hỏi phải được đi. Tôi không có cả tố-”

 

Đôi môi nọ đột ngột nghiến lấy môi nó một lần nữa, mạnh mẽ, thô bạo. Hai cánh tay hắn bấu chặt vào hai bên hông nó trong khi môi của The Monster như muốn bỏng cháy trên môi nó.

 

Nó những tưởng hắn cũng sẽ lạnh toát như The Beast. Nó đã không hề nghĩ là hắn lại nóng như thể đang lên cơn sốt thế này, đặc biệt là khi nhìn hắn như thế. Nó có thể cảm thấy những cái răng sắc nhọn nọ, và bật ra một tiếng kêu nho nhỏ phản kháng khi vị tanh nồng của máu bỗng tràn ngập khuôn miệng mình.

 

The Monster chỉ càng hôn nó mãnh liệt hơn đáp lại, một tay hắn luồn vào tóc nó, kéo đầu nó ra sau. Một tiếng rên nho nhỏ vuột thoát ra khỏi cổ họng nó cũng liền bị hắn nuốt trôi đi mất.

 

Nó không biết cái gì đã giữ nó bất động ở đó, chỉ biết nó có cảm giác như được một thứ gì đó quấn lấy – một thứ gì đó còn êm nhẹ hơn cả tơ cả lụa, song cũng quá cứng rắn để có thể thoát đi.

 

Và rồi nụ hôn biến mất khi The Monster lùi lại.

 

Harry lập tức tự động mút lấy làn môi dưới của nó, nơi hắn đã cắn nó.

 

“Cái khỉ gì thế hả? Đó có phải là thỏa thuận của chúng ta đâu cơ chứ. Tôi đang chảy máu đây này, sao anh có thể gọi như này là lối đi an toàn được hả?” nó bắt bẻ, đôi mắt hẹp lại lườm hắn trừng trừng. Nếu nó có cảm thấy bối rối một chút nào đi chăng nữa, thì nó cũng từ chối thừa nhận việc đó.

 

“Nụ hôn đầu,” The Monster nhăn răng cười toe toét. “Tôi đoạt mất nó từ em rồi. Thế nên tôi quyết định rằng em cần một nụ hôn khác, một nụ hôn cho ra hồn hơn. Thiệt tình, cũng đâu có công bằng gì cho em nếu em chết đi với một nụ hôn khủng khiếp như vậy từ cô nhóc đâu nhỉ. Với lại, nói gì thì nói, em vốn là _hiến-lễ- của-tôi_ mà, không phải sao?”

 

Mắt hắn nhìn nó trông đồi bại hết nói.

 

Ờ, rồi, nó sẽ coi như đó là màn “báo chù” của hắn vì dám trả giá cuộc thương lượng vậy. Đồ quỷ sứ.

 

Giờ thì nó chỉ thấy rất vui là nó đã có được một lối đi an toàn trong lúc này.

 

Nó buộc bản thân mình tập trung vào, rồi sải bước đi xuống hành lang, tiếng cười của The Monster vẫn còn vọng lại trong tai nó.

 

Ít ra thì nó vẫn chưa chết.

 

* * *

 

_1\. Eurydice: trong thần thoại Hy Lạp, Eurydice là con gái của thần mặt trời Apollo và là vợ của Orpheus. Mọi người có thể không nhớ tên của Eurydice, nhưng chắc đã có nghe qua chuyến hành trình tìm xuống địa phủ của Orpheus để hồi sinh cô ấy._

_Thần thoại kể rằng, âm nhạc của Orpheus đã làm mềm lòng Persephone, và bà đã thuyết phục chồng mình Hades cho phép Eurydice được trở về dương thế. Hades đã bằng lòng, với chỉ duy nhất một điều kiện, đó là Orpheus tuyệt đối không được phép quay lại nhìn mặt vợ mình cho đến khi cả hai đều đã quay về dương gian._

_Kết quả thì chắc là mọi người quá quen rồi, Orpheus đã quay lại nhìn Eurydice khi anh bước ra khỏi con đường dẫn xuống địa phủ, và vì Eurydice vẫn chưa đặt chân về dương thế, cô liền biến mất về cõi âm._

_Mình nghĩ chuyện này có liên quan đến luật số Bốn “Nếu cậu được cho phép rời đi, đừng quay đầu lại.” Còn liệu chuyện đó có ý nghĩa gì, điều kiện để rời đi sau khi đã ăn đồ ăn trong nhà này nọ ra sao thì chúng ta đành ngóc cổ chờ tác giả update vậy_ ọ_ọ

 

_2\. Khổ thơ con cóc trong chương này tiếp tục là thành quả vắt não của Haruhaze, HiddenFire và LamNgocAnh. Tôi yêu 3 người chết đi được, moa moa~_

_3\. Có khả năng chương 5 được up lên chậm hơn dự kiến. Dạo này nhiều việc quá nên mình bẹp rồi, thế nên đừng la ó gì nha, có la thì mình cũng không ít việc đi đâu_ ọ_ọ


	5. The Past và The Prophecy

Có một sự im lặng đến rợn người bao trùm Dinh thự Riddle vào ban đêm – và thiệt là, làm như ban ngày chưa đủ kinh dị vậy.

 

Nó có thể cảm thấy những cái bóng đang ve vãn quanh mình. Nó cũng cảm thấy như thể mình đang bị theo dõi, và đoán đó hẳn là The Monster – dù thật ngạc nhiên là nó hoàn toàn chẳng thể thấy sinh vật nọ đâu.

 

Những cánh cửa mở ra cho nó ngay trước cả khi nó kịp chạm vào chúng, và chẳng bao lâu sau nó đã băng qua hết những căn phòng trống, không tì vết để tới được cánh trái của căn nhà.

 

Thoạt nhìn, ở đây cũng chẳng có gì khác biệt. Căn nhà có vẻ như được bố trí đối xứng, đến độ dường như nhìn sơ qua thì phòng nào cũng như phòng nào. Và vì vậy, nó có cảm giác nó biết mình đang hướng tới căn phòng nào.

 

Song, thay vì là một cánh cửa như phòng nó, nó lại chạm phải một bức tranh chân dung thật lớn.

 

Hệt như The Riddle và The Nameless, đó là một bức tranh với kích thước như thật. Và cũng giống như với The Riddle và The Nameless, bức chân dung cũng có một cái bảng khắc đề dòng chữ “Tom Riddle, cậu con” ngay bên dưới.

 

Nhưng không giống như The Riddle và The Nameless, người nhìn nó với đôi mắt rộng mở vì ngạc nhiên lại là một đứa trẻ.

 

Cậu nhóc nhìn có vẻ như là phiên bản nhỏ hơn của The Riddle. Ngoại trừ, ôn hòa hơn – ngây thơ, vô tội. Cậu nhỏ mặc trên người một bộ đồ khá giản dị, và đang ngồi trên sàn một căn phòng trống trải, ảm đạm chẳng giống một căn phòng nào mà Harry từng thấy trong dinh thự này.

 

Tất cả những căn phòng trong Dinh thự Riddle, mặc cho có này nọ kia gì gì đi nữa, đều rất xa hoa. Lộng lẫy. Nó không biết bức chân dung được vẽ ở đâu, nhưng rõ ràng là không phải tại dinh thự này. Hay ít ra, là không phải tòa dinh thự mà nó biết những ngày qua.

 

“Xin chào,” Harry dịu giọng mở lời, cố gắng nở một nụ cười. “Không biết em là ai đây?” Nó có thể đoán được phần nào rồi. Đứa nhỏ ngập ngừng nở nụ cười đáp lại, nhưng rồi nụ cười đó cũng nhanh chóng biến mất.

 

“Em là The Past,” đứa nhỏ trang trọng trả lời. “Anh đến chơi với em đó hả? Trước giờ chẳng ai tới cả.”

 

Lồng ngực Harry thắt lại. Trước khi lời nguyền bắt đầu, Ridlle từng như thế này thật sao? Hay nó nên nói là trước khi Voldemort xuất hiện? Nhưng nghĩ lại thì, the Nameless chẳng phải cũng được khắc tên là Tom Riddle dưới bức chân dung của gã đấy sao…

 

“Anh đang tìm The Prophecy,” nó nói. Một lần nữa khẽ mỉm cười với cậu nhóc.

 

“Vậy vào đây đi. Em sẽ chỉ cho anh cái tên ấy, Harry.”

 

“Anh có thể bước vào trong tranh sao?” Harry ngạc nhiên nhướng mày hỏi lại.

 

“Dĩ nhiên rồi,” Past trả lời. “Anh sẽ cần phải làm thế. Với cả The Riddle và The Nameless nữa.” Cậu nhỏ lại tiếp tục vươn tay ra. Harry vẫn đứng như trời trồng tại chỗ. Nó không muốn nghi ngờ cậu nhỏ, nhưng ở vào hoàn cảnh như nó thì…

 

“Liệu xong rồi thì anh có ra khỏi tranh được không? Và làm sao mà em biết tên của anh?”

 

“Em là The Past (Quá Khứ),” cậu nhỏ trả lời. “Thế nên hiển nhiên là em phải biết tên anh rồi. Em biết tất cả về nơi mà từ đó anh tới. Nhưng anh sẽ cần phải nói chuyện với The Prophecy về nơi mà anh sẽ đi… vậy nên anh có vào hay không đây?” nó sốt ruột ngoắc ngoắc tay gọi.

 

“Anh lặp lại, xong rồi thì anh có ra khỏi tranh được không?” Harry hỏi lại, nghiến chặt răng. The Past chỉ đảo mắt.

 

“Có.”

 

Harry ngập ngừng thêm một chốc – liệu đây có thực sự là ý hay không? Nó biết nó cần phải trở về phòng mình trước sáng mai, không thì nó cũng sẽ chết. Mọi người thường nói nó can đảm đến mức liều lĩnh, và nó đã chứng minh điều đó bằng cách tự nguyện hiến thân vào đây…

 

Thế nên có lẽ nó nên liều mạng và bước vào lần nữa cho rồi. Nghĩ vậy, nó nhắm chặt mắt lại rồi bước tới. Lập tức, những ngón tay lạnh băng liền siết lại thật chặt quanh cánh tay nó. Mắt nó liền mở choàng ra.

 

Nó đang ở trong căn phòng trong tranh. Nó quay phắt người lại, chỉ để thấy khoảng không mà nó vừa bỏ lại phía sau bị lấp kín; hình ảnh The Monster gào thét điên cuồng lao tới là tất cả những gì mà Harry thấy được trước khi tất cả chỉ còn là mảng tường xám xịt. Chẳng còn gì có thể cho thấy là nó đang ở trong dinh thự Riddle cả.

 

Ruột gan nó quặn lại, bất an.

 

“Đi thôi,” Past gọi. “Em sẽ chỉ đường cho anh.” Nói rồi cậu nhóc hướng ra cửa, trong khi Harry vẫn nhìn chòng chọc mọi thứ xung quanh mình. Một cái giường, được gấp dọn gọn gàng. Bảy viên đá nằm bên bệ cửa sổ.

 

“Chúng ta đang ở đâu vậy?” nó hỏi, mặc cho căn phòng đang thay đổi xung quanh mình. “Hay anh nên nói là… chúng ta đã ở đâu thế?”

 

“Trại mồ côi Wool. Năm 1946. Đừng nói chuyện với bất kỳ bóng ma nào, nếu không anh sẽ bị kẹt ở đây đấy.”

 

Có rất nhiều thứ trong câu trả lời nọ mà nó muốn hỏi lại để làm rõ, nhiều đến nỗi nó không biết mình nên bắt đầu từ đâu.

 

“Còn bây giờ?”

 

“Bây giờ chúng ta sẽ đi gặp The Prophecy.”

 

Một nghĩa trang đột ngột lù lù hiện ra trước mặt cả hai. Nó là một với cái nghĩa trang phía bên dưới khoảng sân của Dinh thự Riddle, Harry biết là vậy. Nó có thể thấy căn nhà vượt hẳn lên cao phía trên mình – dù nhìn tòa dinh thự có vẻ khang khác so với những gì mà nó hay thấy.

 

Dinh thự Riddle mà nó biết luôn mang một vẻ huy hoàng xưa cũ. Luôn luôn bị vây bọc bởi bóng tối muôn trùng, luôn luôn lạnh lẽo, và bằng cách nào đó luôn luôn tối tăm hơn bên ngoài. Còn căn nhà này, những khung cửa sổ của nó lại ngập tràn những tia nắng ấm áp.

 

Harry quay đầu lại, nó cũng có thể nhìn thấy ngôi làng ở đằng xa. Nó chợt thấy nhói lên như thể bị bắn bởi một viên đạn có tên là nhớ nhà, nỗi nhớ quằn quại khi nhìn thấy những mái nhà thân thương yên ấm nằm đó phía dưới chân đồi.

 

Nó có thể mường tượng ra dưới kia là căn nhà nơi nó lớn lên, mãi cho đến khi từng người từng người một trong làng bị tế lên cho những cái bóng của lời nguyền.

 

Nó nuốt khan, vội vã. Phải mất cả phút sau nó mới nhận ra cả hai đã ngừng lại. Harry nhìn quanh, ngạc nhiên, và thấy The Past đang nhìn chằm chằm vào tấm bia mộ phía trước mình.

 

Harry có thể cảm thấy được những dòng chữ khắc trên ấy từ tận trong ruột gan mình, kể cả trước khi nó có thể đọc được cái tên khắc trên ấy.

 

TOM RIDDLE

 

Làm thế nào mà chuyện này lại có thể xảy ra được cơ chứ? Nó quay qua nhìn The Past với vẻ ngờ vực bất an. Thần tình của đứa nhỏ lúc này chỉ như một quyển sách đóng kín, vẻ ngây thơ vô tội trước đó đã biến đi đâu mất sạch.

 

“Anh sẽ chơi với em chứ, Harry?” đứa nhỏ thấp giọng hỏi. Cổ họng Harry chợt thắt lại.

 

“Chơi với em sao?” nó hỏi lại. “Chúng ta chơi gì mới được kia chứ? Liệu chúng ta có thể chơi sau được không, chứ giờ anh phải đi gặp The Prophecy rồi? Anh e là mình không thể ở lại đây lâu được.”

 

The Past nghe vậy thảy cho nó một cái nhìn sắc lẻm.

 

“Không.”

 

“… Không sao?”

 

“Em muốn chơi ngay bây giờ. Em chưa bao giờ có ai để chơi cùng cả. Vậy nên anh sẽ phải ở đây với em.”

 

“Anh không thể ở đây với em được.” Harry thận trọng đáp lại. “Anh còn phải giải lời nguyền nữa.”

 

Đứa nhỏ thậm chí còn không thèm chớp mắt.

 

“Anh sẽ phải ở lại đây với em, không thì em sẽ giết anh. Lúc đó anh sẽ vĩnh viễn bị kẹt trong bức tranh này với em. Rồi thì khi ấy anh sẽ phải trở thành bạn của em thôi.”

 

Chuyện này không thể nào lại xảy ra được đó chứ. Bộ không có ai trong căn nhà này, cho dù chỉ là một đứa trẻ, có thể bình thường được như người ta hay sao hở trời?

 

Harry có thể cảm thấy căn nhà đang tối dần lại quanh mình, hệt như căn nhà đã luôn làm vậy ở cái thế giới bên ngoài bức tranh này – như thể có ai đó đã đổ một hủ mực đen xì vô ấy. Khu vườn cũng bắt đầu ngọ nguậy sống dậy. Mặt đất dường như đang bắt đầu nuốt chửng lấy nó, những ngọn cỏ không được cắt tỉa cứ vậy dài ra, dài ra mãi mà quấn quanh người nó như những lọn dây trói bất di bất dịch, uốn lượn chụp lấy chân nó khi nó đá chúng đi và giày xéo lên chúng.

 

Harry cố suy nghĩ thật nhanh.

 

Thú thật, nó chưa bao giờ có kinh nghiệm đối phó với những đứa trẻ ngỗ ngược cả – nói gì là một đứa nhóc như này. Nắm tay nó siết chặt lại bên hông.

 

“Bạn bè đúng nghĩa không thể tạo ra bằng cách đó được đâu,” nó trả lại. “Em không thể uy hiếp một ai đó làm bạn với mình được.”

 

_Mỗi người trong bọn họ đều tìm kiếm những gì mà mình không có theo những cách khác nhau…_

 

“Tôi có thể. Và tôi sẽ làm vậy đấy.”

 

Những bông hồng, đầy gai góc sắc nhọn, bắt đầu nở đầy mặt đất như một thảm máu và chồm lên quấn lấy nó, trói chặt nó vào tấm bia mộ phía sau mình. Tấm bia một của Tom Riddle, coi coi có trớ trêu không chứ. Và rồi chúng bắt đầu siết chặt lại quanh cổ nó.

 

“Tôi là The Offering (Hiến Lễ), cậu sẽ phải nghe lời tôi và không được lấy những gì mà tôi không hiến cho cậu!” Harry rít. Những chiếc gai liền dừng lại, ngay khi chúng chỉ vừa cắt xước vào cổ nó.

 

The Past nhìn nó chòng chọc, thẳng thừng, nắm tay siết lại bên hông. Harry lườm lại nó, đầy nghiêm khắc, lồng ngực phập phồng thở hồng hộc.

 

“Bây giờ,” nó nói, “thả tôi ra.”

 

Đứa nhỏ mím môi lại, hờn dỗi.

 

“Làm ngay, Tom Riddle.” Harry ra lệnh, tim dộng thình thình trong lồng ngực. Hermione đã nói phải cẩn thận với những gì mà nó gọi tên, nhưng không ngờ là… phản ứng lại ngay lập tức xảy ra như thế. Nó ngã sõng soài trên bãi cỏ một lần nữa, những bông hồng quanh nó cũng lập tức rụt lại và những ngọn cỏ cũng trở về với chiều cao bình thường của chúng.

 

Bóng tối đặc dày, dường như là một thực thể sống quanh nó dẫu vậy lại không hề suy suyển.

 

Nó đưa tay lên xoa xoa cổ họng, đẩy mình dậy quỳ trên gối, và bắt đầu hiểu ra sức mạnh của những cái tên.

 

“Dù sao thì tôi cũng chẳng cần bạn bè,” Tom nhổ. “Bạn bè toàn rặt một lũ vô dụng. Nhìn coi sự quan tâm của anh dẫn anh đến đâu này. Anh rồi sẽ chết mục xương trong căn nhà này thôi, giống như tất cả những người trước đây vậy. Ai cũng như ai, trước giờ đều lần lượt lăn ra chết mà thôi.”

 

“Tới đây.”

 

The Past nhìn nó đầy ngờ vực, nhưng Harry chỉ quỳ đó chờ đợi.

 

Nó… chà, nó biết là nó nên ghét thằng nhỏ vì đã cố làm những chuyện vừa rồi với nó mới phải. Cũng như lẽ ra nó nên ghét tất cả những người có mặt trong căn nhà này, với một sự ghê tởm mãnh liệt đến nỗi chúng có thể thiêu đốt con tim nó như hun lửa mới đúng.

 

Nhưng nó thật sự không thể ghét một  _đứa trẻ_  được.

 

The Monster nhận thức được những việc mà hắn làm, tương tự cho The Beast, The Riddle và The Nameless. Một đứa trẻ, bị vướng vào lời nguyền, dường như lại chẳng có mấy lựa chọn để mà nói.

 

Harry thấu hiểu cảm giác cô đơn đó, thấu hiểu đến khôn cùng.

 

Sau một lúc lưỡng lự, The Past ngập ngừng tiến một bước về phía trước, và Harry đưa tay kéo cậu nhỏ hết quãng đường còn lại vào lòng mình mà ôm lấy nó. Đứa nhỏ lập tức cứng người hóa đá, nhưng Harry vẫn tiếp tục, vòng cánh tay mình mà ôm cậu nhỏ chặt hơn.

 

Nó biết nó không có bao nhiêu thời gian, và có quỷ mới biết rối cuộc nó đã ở trong tranh bao lâu rồi nếu như thời gian trong này không hoàn toàn đóng băng so với ở ngoài, nhưng mà…

 

_Tôi nghiệm ra rằng một hiến lễ cần phải đối chất đàng hoàng với từng mảnh ghép một thì mới được xem là có tư cách để giải lời nguyền._

 

Cuối cùng, nó nới lỏng cái ôm mà đặt hai tay mình lên vai của cậu nhóc.

 

“Em sẽ được thả ra khỏi bức tranh này khi anh giải lời nguyền, anh hứa đấy.” Nó nói. “Em không phải là một đứa trẻ xấu, Tom à. Hay ít ra là… em không cần phải làm vậy đâu. Giờ thì, em thấy thế nào về việc chỉ cho anh chỗ của The Prophecy nào?”

 

* * *

 

The Past – đã yên lặng trở lại – dẫn đường cho nó lên nhà. Qua khỏi cánh cổng chính lúc này là một chùm đèn kim cương lộng lẫy láp lánh tỏa sáng phía trên.

 

Harry nghĩ đây hẳn là hình ảnh của Dinh thự Riddle trước khi lời nguyền giáng xuống. Nó thật sự rất đẹp.

 

Trong phòng khiêu vũ, nó bắt gặp đâu đó hình ảnh của một Riddle thuở niên thiếu, một Riddle điển trai hệt như Riddle trong bức chân dung vậy. Nhưng khi cả hai vẫn cứ thế bước ra khỏi đại sảnh, và những điệu nhạc vọng ra từ đó khi The Past kiên định nắm lấy tay nó mà kéo về phía cánh trái của ngôi nhà.

 

Và khi hai người bọn họ chạm đến nơi mà lẽ ra là bức chân dung của The Past, thì thay vì là bức tranh, ở đó lại là một cánh cửa. Đứa nhỏ lúc này đột nhiên lảng tránh ánh mắt của nó, thậm chí còn không buồn nhìn tới nó nữa.

 

“Cảm ơn,” Harry nói. Khi The Past im lặng không đáp lại gì, Harry vươn tay ra mở cửa. Chỉ khi nó vừa định bước vào, bàn tay nhỏ nhắn nọ liền chụp lấy áo nó lần nữa.

 

Nó, một lần nữa, khẽ quay lại nhìn cậu nhỏ.

 

“Em không thể nhìn thấy tương lai của anh được, Harry Potter,” đứa nhỏ lặng lẽ thì thầm. “Em bị ràng buộc với quá khứ, và chỉ nó mà thôi.”

 

“… vậy cũng không sao mà, hén?” Harry đáp lại, không rõ mình nên hiểu lời thú nhận nọ theo cách nào. Thần tình của cậu nhóc vẫn trống rỗng lạ lùng, nhưng đôi mắt thì hiện lên vẻ tính toán mà nó chưa hề thấy trước đó. Cũng không phải là cái nhìn nọ có vẻ mưu mô hiểm độc gì. Chỉ là… xem xét cẩn thận này nọ thôi.

 

“Chuyện không như vẻ bề ngoài của chúng đâu. Tương lai luôn được bỏ nhỏ bởi quá khứ. Anh cần cả hai, để có thể nhìn nhận cho rõ ràng.”

 

Và chỉ vậy, cậu nhóc biến mất, để lại chỉ nó và cánh cửa trước mặt mình.

 

Harry bước vào.

 

* * *

  

Nó đang ở trong một căn phòng cho trẻ sơ sinh.

 

Harry đã không hề nghĩ tới một căn phòng cho trẻ sơ sinh, nhưng xét thấy bức chân dung của The Past canh giữ lối đi tới cánh cửa này, lẽ ra nó phải đoán được thể nào chỗ này cũng liên quan đến thời thơ ấu và những thứ tương tự như vậy mới phải.

 

Nhưng tất cả những gì mà nó có thể làm chỉ là đứng đó, kinh hoàng nhìn chòng chọc về phía trước.

 

Người mà nó muốn gặp nhìn giống như The Past, nhưng chuyện đó, so với những chuyện khác, nó đã lờ mờ đoán ra được. Nhưng kể cả như vậy, nó vẫn khiến miệng lưỡi nó đắng nghét khi biết The Prophecy cũng chỉ là một đứa trẻ không hơn không kém.

 

Và một đứa trẻ như thế này thì lại càng…

 

Mắt của The Prophecy nhắm nghiềm, cậu nhỏ bị xích vào bức tường phía sau bởi muôn vàn dây gai hoa hồng – hệt như những dây gai đã quấn lấy nó lúc nãy – không khác gì một cái máy được nối với máy chủ bởi đống dây nhợ lằng nhằng. Và trong tay đứa nhỏ, nơi nó xếp bằng ngồi đó trên giường, Harry có thể thấy một _trái tim_. Một trái tim đẫm máu, vẫn còn đang đập thình thịch của con người được cất trong một cái hộp nhỏ bằng thủy tinh với một cái ổ khóa to bự chành oành; và tất cả những dây gai đều như từ đó mà tuôn ra.

 

Toàn bộ căn phòng xung quanh cả hai cũng um tùm hệt như thế. Đột nhiên, Harry không thể không nhớ tới một vài câu chuyện thần thoại kỳ lạ về một con quái vật trong một tòa dinh thự nào đó, câu chuyện mà nó đã nghe trước khi nó gặp những mảnh ghép kỳ lạ này.

 

“Ôi chúa tôi,” nó, không thể kìm lòng được, buộc miệng thì thào.

 

Vậy mà nó đã nghĩ là nó không thể bị hù chết khiếp hơn được trong căn nhà này. Nhưng rõ ràng là có, và đó là khi đôi mắt của The Prophecy bừng mở. Không giống như đôi mắt của The Monster, vốn đen hoàn toàn cả tròng lẫn ngươi, hay như The Riddle vốn là một màu xanh biêng biếc, hoặc đỏ thẩm như lửa địa ngục như mắt của The Beast và The Nameless; mắt của cậu nhóc chỉ độc một màu trắng.

 

Không có con ngươi. Không có tròng mắt. Chỉ… độc một màu trắng.

 

“Harry Potter.”

 

“Em là The Prophecy.” Nó xoay xở trả lời.

 

“Anh là The Offering. Là vị cứu tinh.” Đôi môi cậu nhỏ khe khẽ nhếch lên.

 

Vị cứu tinh ấy hả? Vậy là ít ra như này cũng hy vọng được xem là nó có cơ hội thành công đúng không? Nhưng rồi nó nhớ tới lời cảnh cáo của Hermione. Tại sao cô nàng lại nói nó nên cẩn trọng với The Prophecy nhỉ?

 

Cậu nhóc này chỉ là một đứa trẻ thôi mà, hệt như The Past vậy – thậm chí cậu ta còn bị trói nữa. Liệu như này thì cậu ta có thể tổn thương phá hoại được đến đâu kia chứ?

 

“Trái tim đó là của ai thế?” Harry không thể ngăn mình cất tiếng hỏi. Nụ cười của cậu nhóc lại càng giãn rộng ra.

 

“Của The Beast đấy.”

 

Harry ngạc nhiên tròn xoe mắt. Liệu đây có phải là lý do cho những tiếng tách tách nhỏ giọt hồi sáng không? Mà chẳng phải một trong những câu chuyện thần thoại, xoay quanh dinh thự Riddle, đã nói rằng The Beast cướp lấy trái tim của những hiến lễ để thay vào khoảng trống trong lồng ngực hắn đó sao?

 

“Tại sao anh ta không lấy lại nó?”

 

“Hắn không thể. Và hắn cũng không muốn. Trái tim là một thứ khiến người ta đau lòng, bất tử dù vậy thì lại không.”

 

Bất tử á?

 

“Hãy nói cho anh biết, anh cần phải làm gì để cứu vãn tất cả những chuyện này.”

 

* * *

 

Harry chạy thật nhanh ra khỏi phòng của Prophecy, tim nó dộng thình thịch trong lồng ngực.

 

Lần này, chẳng có bức tranh nào, chỉ có một cánh cửa bình thường dẫn nó trở về phần còn lại của Dinh thự Riddle trong thế giới thật. Nó tông cửa chạy ra, chỉ để giáp mặt với vẻ giận dữ khôn tả đang hiển hiện trên khuôn mặt của The Monster.

 

Mắt nó giãn rộng hốt hoảng.

 

“Anh đã hứa cho tôi một lối đi an toàn…”

 

Chưa kể trời hãy còn chưa sáng mà.

 

“Ta thấy là em vẫn còn sống sót trở ra đó nhỉ.”

 

“Tôi cứ nghĩ là anh nghe sẽ thất vọng hơn thế khi biết việc này chứ,” Harry xỏ lại. The Monster tiến một bước lại gần nó hơn, và Harry có thể thấy bức chân dung của The Past lại một lần nữa nằm ngay sau lưng nó.

 

Trông The Monster cứ như thể nhuốm đầy bóng tối, những cái bóng cứ như đang nhỏ tanh tách tuôn ra từ hắn, hệt như những giọt mực đương rỉ xuống. Chúng dường như đang vươn ra, rướn tới ôm lấy Harry như những cái xúc tu, khiến căn phòng xung quanh họ tối đen, tối đến mức nó không còn nhìn thấy được bàn tay đang mơn trớn mình trước mặt.

 

“Tôi là The Offering (Hiến Lễ),” nó thử lần nữa. “Anh không thể lấy những gì mà tôi không hiến cho anh.”

 

“Và ta là The Monster. Ta không cần phải tuân theo luật hiến tế,” hắn nạt lại. “Ta không tuân theo luật của bất kỳ ai cả. Ta không quan tâm đến em, hay ba cái lời tiên tri hay nụ hôn nguyền rủa gì cả.”

 

Harry thẳng người lại, những chiếc răng nhọn hoắt liền lùi ra khỏi mặt nó.

 

“Dù vậy, anh vẫn đã cho tôi một lối đi an toàn,” nó thì thào. Hai bàn tay hắn vẫn mơn trớn lấy khuôn mặt nó, trái tim nó cứ thế tăng tốc trong lồng ngực.

 

“Em là một tên ngốc. Em không biết mình đang chơi trò gì cả.”

 

“Thực ra,” Harry nhổ. “Cuối cùng thì tôi cũng biết rồi. Tôi còn biết làm cách nào để kết thúc việc này nữa kia. Nụ hôn của tình yêu đích thực. Nó sẽ trả lại cho The Beast trái tim của anh ta. Có phải đó là lý do anh đã cố cướp lấy tất cả những nụ hôn của tôi lúc nãy không? Chà, thứ lỗi đã làm anh thất vọng nhé, nhưng anh thất bại rồi.”

 

Hắn liền bật cười, nụ cười khủng khiếp khiến nó dựng cả tóc gáy.

 

“Em là đồ ngốc, Offering à. Và em cũng thật mù quáng. Em không thấy cái gì đang đứng ngay trước mặt em cả sao. Cô nhóc Granger đã hiểu ra, nhưng em, cậu nhóc ngốc nghếch, lại chẳng hiểu được.”

 

“Anh giết Hermione,” Harry hầm hè vặt lại. “Tôi biết điều đó. The Beast đã nói cả cho tôi rồi.”

 

Hắn nghiến chặt răng, rồi nhìn nó chăm chăm với đôi mắt mở rộng. Một bàn tay hắn chạm vào ngực nó, những ngón tay hắn cứ vậy bấu chặt lấy nó, hệt như những gì The Beast đã làm vào đêm đầu tiên.

 

“Chẳng phải bóng tối đặc dày, đồng hồ điểm nhịp đếm ngày tàn phai. Lời nguyền để ý là sai, vốn là ổ khóa chờ ai đến tìm. Hãy coi chừng nụ hôn nguyền rủa, Offering. _Là nụ hôn nguyền rủa ấy._ ”

 

“Ờ, tôi biết. Hãy coi chừng anh.” Harry lạnh lùng nói. “Coi chừng những gì mà nụ hôn của anh có thể lấy đi, khi mà anh nuốt hết tất cả những gì ngáng đường mình. Một con quái thú không thể được xem là ác quỷ, bởi nó vốn không phân biệt được thiện ác. Nhưng mà một con quái vật thì có thể, không đúng sao? Anh chính là lời nguyền. Anh luôn luôn là nó.”

 

“Em nghĩ The Prophecy bị trói vào cái gì nào?”

 

“Tôi- gì cơ?”

 

“The Prophecy. Nó bị trói vào cái gì?”

 

“Trái tim của The Beast.”

 

“Và?”

 

“Và bức tường?”

 

“Và bức tường.” The Monster xác nhận, vô cùng lặng lẽ. “Nói cách khác, là cả ngôi nhà này, là bàn cờ này và cũng là trò chơi này. Nó thay đổi những bức tranh liên tục, đều đều như một cái đồng hồ vậy. Nó khiến ta không thể vào phòng em được.”

 

“Chà, vậy thì tôi phải cảm ơn nó rất nhiều vì điều đó đó ha.” Harry nhổ, lồng ngực phập phồng.

 

“Và nó là gì nào? The Prophecy là gì?”

 

“Hả?” Harry nhíu mày lại. The Monster chỉ lắc đầu rồi bật cười lần nữa. Là cái điệu cười khủng khiếp đó.

 

“Nó là một đứa trẻ đấy.”

 

“Nếu anh đang cố nói với tôi chuyện gì đó, thì làm ơn nói rõ ra giùm còn không thì bước qua một bên đi, anh phải giữ chữ tín lời hứa của mình chứ.” Harry gầm ghè. The Monster chỉ nhìn nó chăm chăm một lúc nữa, với vẻ mặt khắc khoải, không tha thứ; rồi cuối cùng, hắn chỉ lắc đầu, bước sang một bên.

 

“Nếu ta là em, ta sẽ không đi loanh quanh trong căn nhà này vào ban đêm một lần nào nữa. Em đã chọn phe của mình rồi.”

 

Rồi thì hắn biến mất ngay trước mặt nó khi tia sáng đầu tiên của bình minh chạm vào sàn.

 

Harry liền chửi thề.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tin buồn:
> 
> Chúng tôi vô cùng thương tiếc báo tin. Đồng chí Cừu Siêu Lười đã từ trần trên bàn giấy công ty, bẹp lép dưới một đống hồ sơ hồi 14h15' ngày 28/06/2014. Mọi cố gắng hồi sinh đồng chí đều đã thất bại.
> 
> Chúng tôi sẽ vận dụng hết khả năng gọi hồn để lôi đồng chí về và khiến đồng chí ói ra chương 6 cho đồng bào vào 2 tuần sau.
> 
> Đề nghị đồng bào trật tự và không la hét.
> 
> Hết.


	6. Trái tim của Beast

“Em lẽ ra không nên ở đây.”

 

Harry nhanh như cắt xoay người lại, ngay lúc ấy một bàn tay liền chụp lấy cổ nó. Song vẫn quá muộn để có thể cản nó lại. Quá muộn để ngăn nó _thấy._

 

Miệng nó trở nên khô khốc, đầu tiên là vì tốc độ xuất quỷ nhập thần của Beast, và thứ hai là vì khả năng nó có thể sắp sửa bị giết ngay tắp lự…

 

Nhưng sau cùng, trong ánh vàng chói chang của buổi bình minh và có lẽ là những giây phút cuối cùng của đời mình…

 

Tất cả những gì mà nó có thể làm chỉ là đứng đó nhìn gã chòng chọc.

 

Đôi mắt đỏ nọ giãn rộng, cái nhìn như thiêu như đốt đáp lại ánh mắt săm soi của nó. Nhịp tim của Harry liền tăng tốc.

 

Beast nhìn rất giống với Nameless, cái đó thì đúng. Vẫn đôi mắt đó, vẫn cái đầu không cọng tóc đó và vẫn là cái miệng không môi đó, Beast giống Nameless đến cả việc không có mũi và giống nhất là cái thân hình gầy gò ốm o nọ, nhưng... _lạy chúa…_

 

“Lồng ngực của anh…” nó lắp lắp thì thầm.

 

Dĩ nhiên là phải vậy rồi, trái tim của Beast dẫu sao cũng vẫn đang nằm trong một cái hộp, thế nên hẳn nhiên là nó không thể nào nằm trong lồng ngực gã rồi, dù vậy…

 

Có lẽ sẽ dễ dàng hơn, theo một cách nào đó, nếu thật sự không có gì cả ở cái nơi phần nội tạng kia lẽ ra tồn tại. Bởi ít nhiều gì thì nó cũng đã nghi ngờ, lường trước được việc đó.

 

Đằng này, ở nơi lẽ ra phải là quả tim lại là một bông hồng đỏ, những dây gai tủa ra từ đó thế hẳn chỗ lẽ là xương lồng ngực của gã. Những chiếc gai, tuy nhiên, lại dài đến mức bất thường, chúng cứ thế bện lại, quấn quanh lồng ngực gã mà xuyên thấu cả da cả thịt. Mà thậm chí cũng chẳng còn mấy thịt, đơn giản là chỉ còn một lớp da mỏng đến mức trong suốt tựa kiếng bọc lấy lồng ngực gã mà thôi. Thực sự là quá dễ để có thể nhìn xuyên vào.

 

Nó bắt đầu thắc mắc không biết liệu có cái gì mà không liên quan đến hoa hồng hay không.

 

“Có đau không?” Giọng nói của Harry vụn vỡ vang lên.

 

Nếu trái tim được nối với Prophecy, và Prophecy được nối với căn nhà này – vậy thì căn nhà này có khác gì một cơ thể sống đâu. Harry nặng nhọc nuốt khan.

 

Những tiếng nhỏ tanh tách, tanh tách dường như được phát ra từ những giọt máu khi chúng chạm vào những cánh hoa hồng và rơi xuống. Trông cứ như thể Voldemort có những chiếc gai thay cho mạch máu vậy. Và khi Harry nhìn như thế, một cánh hoa nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống và biến mất khi nó chạm vào đáy lồng ngực của gã.

 

Beast vẫn tiếp tục nhìn nó chằm chằm, thậm chí còn có vẻ cáu tiết hơn nữa. Harry lùi lại một bước, nhưng Beast liền sấn tới theo nó.

 

“Em lẽ ra không nên ở đây,” Voldemort lần nữa lặp lại, giọng nói có vẻ dịu đi hơn trước. Harry liền cứng người.

 

“Anh sẽ không muốn giết tôi đâu,” nó nói, những ngón tay lần lên và siết lại nhẹ nhàng quanh cổ tay lạnh giá của gã. Thực sự mà nói, xét thấy hoàn cảnh hiện tại của mình, nó không thấy thoải mái chút nào khi tay hắn cứ siết lấy cổ nó như thế. Bởi hành động nọ làm nó thấy muốn bệnh. “Tôi đã nói chuyện với Prophecy rồi. Tôi có thể giúp được anh mà.”

 

Đầu của Beast liền nghiêng sang một bên trong một cử động vô cùng uyển chuyển thuộc về loài bò sát – quá sức giống hành động của một con thú săn mồi so với sức chịu đựng Harry.

 

“Ta đã nói là em không được đến phía bên này của căn nhà kia mà. Em là một thằng ngốc.”

 

“Monster lúc nãy cũng nói thế.” Harry giãn môi nở một nụ cười cứng ngắc, điên cuồng động não nghĩ cho ra kế hoạch trốn thoát. Một cách nào đó để thoát khỏi tình huống này. Có lẽ… chỉ có lẽ thôi, nếu nó có thể về được phòng mình thì nó sẽ an toàn chăng? “Tại sao không ai trong hai anh muốn tôi nói chuyện với Prophecy thế?”

 

May ra nếu Monster không thể vào được phòng nó thì Beast cũng không thể vào? Bố khỉ, ít ra thì nó cũng được quyền hy vọng chứ.

 

Nó có thể cảm thấy cả căn nhà đang chuyển động xung quanh mình, rõ ràng đến từng cử động dưới ánh sáng đang ngày một rạng rỡ của buổi bình minh.

 

“Ta chưa từng nghĩ là mình sẽ đồng ý với cái thứ kinh tởm đó về một việc gì đấy,” Voldemort lạnh lùng đáp lại.

 

Harry bước lùi lại một bước, ráng giật cánh tay của Beast trên cổ mình ra, nhưng những ngón tay của gã chỉ càng thắt chặt lại quanh cổ nó hơn.

 

Ờ thì, ít ra thì nó cũng đã giải quyết xong chuyện phải trả một cái giá nào đấy để nhìn Beast. Kể cả khi nó chỉ vô tình mà đoạt được phần thưởng nọ thì đoạt được vẫn là đoạt được. Nghĩ lại thì nếu bọn họ cứ khăng khăng một hai tự nguyện hiến tế này nọ, thì có lẽ việc chiếm đoạt một thứ gì đó cũng có sức mạnh riêng của nó cũng không chừng.

 

Nhưng nó có một cảm giác vô cùng khủng khiếp là nó vẫn sẽ phải trả giá vì đã dám nhìn. Và cái giá phải trả chính là mạng sống của nó. Nghĩ vậy, nó nghiến chặt răng.

 

“Tại sao tôi lại không nên nói chuyện với Prophecy (Lời tiên tri) chứ hả?” nó hỏi lần nữa. “Bộ anh không muốn phá vỡ lời nguyền sao?”

 

“Lời tiên tri là những thứ vô cùng rắc rối,” Beast nói. “Trẻ con cũng vậy. Em có thể nói chuyện với Prophecy tùy thích, bao lâu cũng được, miễn là vào buổi tối thôi.”

 

“Anh nói thế là có ý gì kia? Ít ra anh cũng nên giải thích cho tôi trước khi anh giết tôi như tôi nghĩ đi chứ.” Harry chăm chăm nhìn thẳng vào mắt Voldemort, như thể chỉ cần nó nhìn đi thì thứ bùa phép khiến gã phân tâm sẽ bị phá vỡ và khiến gã tấn công nó vậy. “Còn nữa… hoa hồng á?”

 

Không chừng chỉ vậy là đã phá nát cái cái bùa phép nhỏ nhoi kia rồi cũng không chừng. Gã dù sao cũng được gọi là “Beast (Quái Vật)” kia mà.

 

“Chẳng phải bóng tối đặc dày, đồng hồ điểm nhịp đếm ngày tàn phai. Lời nguyền để ý là sai, vốn là ổ khóa chờ ai đến tìm.”

 

“Chỉ vì mấy người các anh cứ một hai lặp lại điều đó cũng không có nghĩa là tự nhiên tôi lại hiểu ra nó có nghĩa gì nhá,” Harry bực mình rít. “Nhưng tôi biết là tôi cần trả lại cho anh trái tim mình. Đó là cách để kết thúc tất cả những chuyện này đúng không? Prophecy đã nói rồi. Tất cả những gì tôi cần là Nụ Hôn Của Tình Yêu Đích Thực,” Harry mạnh miệng tuyên bố.

 

“Đó là cách họ gọi ta đấy.”

 

“Hở, sao cơ?” Harry nhíu mày lại.

 

“Bóng tối đặc dày,” Voldemort lầm bầm, vẫn dán chặt mắt nhìn nó đăm đăm. “Đó là thứ mà người trong làng của em dùng để gọi bọn ta trước khi chuyển sang dùng từ lời nguyền. Bóng tối đặc dày phủ trên làng. Một cái bóng thì chỉ là nhất thời, nó rồi sẽ biến mất. Vì theo định nghĩa, tất cả những cái bóng đều phải biến mất khi chúng gặp ánh sáng. Nhưng lời nguyền, lời nguyền lại mang nghĩa của một thứ gì đó trường tồn hơn, vĩnh cửu hơn; một sự trừng phạt có chủ đích hơn là một cái bóng – thứ đơn giản chỉ là phụ phẩm của một thứ khác.”

 

Harry chớp mắt. Tại sao Beast lại không nói chuyện này cho nó trước đây nhỉ? Liệu có phải là vì lúc đó nó chưa gặp hết tất cả các “mảnh ghép” không? Hay đơn giản là vì lúc đó nó chỉ chưa gặp Prophecy thôi?

 

Nếu… nếu Prophecy thực sự bị buộc vào trong trò chơi này, và kiểm soát bàn cờ giống như những gì Monster đã nói… vậy thì hẳn là Prophecy cũng sẽ có quyền kiểm soát luôn những câu hỏi nào mà những mảnh ghép còn lại được hay không được phép trả lời. Bởi nghĩ lại thì, nếu có một thứ gì đó vượt quá thẩm quyền giải thích của Riddle, thì câu trả lời chẳng phải là nằm trong tay Prophecy đó sao.

 

Trừ phi, dĩ nhiên, đó lại là Monster.

 

Có lẽ có một số nước đi nào đó chỉ có thể xảy ra dưới một hoàn cảnh nhất định cần có. Hermione đã nói rằng những nước đi là không giới hạn, chỉ có điều là luôn luôn có một cái giá phải trả cho chúng mà thôi.

 

Song khi cái giá dường như lại là tính mạng nó ngay lúc này đây, thì rõ ràng cái suy nghĩ nọ quả thiệt chẳng trấn an được con người ta miếng nào.

 

_Chẳng phải bóng tối đặc dày, đồng hồ điểm nhịp đếm ngày tàn phai… Lời nguyền để ý là sai, vốn là ổ khóa chờ ai đến tìm…_

_Rạng đông Quái Thú (Beast) chuyển mình, tàn ngày Quái Vật (Monster) hiện hình uy linh. Phân tranh này lúc giữ mình, điểm là thời khắc u minh giao hòa._

 

“Tôi vẫn không hiểu.”

 

Mắt nó liếc qua nhìn bông hồng trong lồng ngực Voldemort.

 

“Quả thật nhìn rõ một thứ ẩn sâu trong tâm của bóng tối là rất khó, nhưng em xem ra còn đần hơn tất cả những người trước đây nữa. Đôi khi ta có cảm giác là mình nên giết phức em đi riêng chỉ vì lý do đó thôi đấy.”

 

Những ngón tay gã lại càng siết lại chặt hơn, lần này là chặt đến nỗi nó không thể nào thở được.

 

“Nếu anh là bóng tối… nhưng mà anh lại không phải là bóng tối, vì anh vốn đã là… đồng hồ rồi đúng không? Nếu anh quả thật là một cái đồng hồ thì anh đang đếm ngược đến thời điểm nào kia? Hay tôi chỉ cần lờ phức anh đi và tập trung vào một cái đồng hồ nào đấy thôi?” nó khò khè trả lại.

 

Trò này đúng là điên thật.

 

Nó vốn không giỏi giải đố. Và ngay lúc này đây, chẳng phải như vậy lại càng trớ trêu đến mức khủng khiếp sao!??

 

Nhưng nếu có một thứ gì đó mà nó giỏi, thì đó chính là sống sót.

Harry không khỏi nhận ra việc mặc dù nắm tay của Beast siết lại quanh cổ nó có cứng như thép và khiến nó ngạt thở thật đi chăng nữa… thì gã vẫn chưa ra tay giết phức nó đi như gã nói, mà nghĩ lại thì hẳn là phải có cả đống phương pháp hiệu quả hơn là như này nếu gã muốn giết nó chứ.

 

Nhất là khi đến giờ nó vẫn còn chưa bị xé thành trăm mảnh.

 

Mặt khác, nếu Beast không phải là “bóng tối”, nhưng là một cái “đồng hồ”… thì liệu nó có thể áp dụng quy tắc đó lần nữa và coi lời nguyền là ổ khóa luôn không? Harry thực sự không biết, nhưng giả thuyết nọ đúng là sặc điềm gở. Mà cũng có khi là không phải vậy.

 

Có khi nếu lời nguyền thực sự là ổ khóa, thì theo một cách nào đó phá vỡ lời nguyền cũng chính là phá vỡ ổ khóa giam cầm con tim của Beast cũng không chừng.

 

“Ta không thể trả lời được.”

 

Nếu Harry mà có dư dả chút ít không khí trong người thì hẳn là nó đã thở dài khi nghe câu trả lời nọ. Song vì nó không có, nên nó chỉ có thể vùng vẫy hòng thoát khỏi vòng tay siết chặt đến tàn nhẫn của Voldemort khi gã săm soi nó bằng đôi mắt lạnh lùng. Những đốm đen bắt đầu xuất hiện trong võng mạc của nó, và khi nó chuẩn bị ngất đi vì thiếu dưỡng khí thì Beast bất chợt thả tay ra, mắt gã lập tức chuyển từ thẫm đỏ sang trắng đục một màu.

 

Harry gập người lại, chút nữa là lả người khụy xuống sàn, nó ho sù sụ và cố hớp lấy hớp để những luồng không khí quý giá. Và khi nó đưa tay xoa xoa cổ họng mình mà ngước nhìn lên, thì đôi mắt của Beast đã quay trở lại là màu đỏ thẩm, khiến nó chút nữa đã nghĩ rằng mình hoa mắt nhìn nhầm sự thay đổi nọ.

 

“Tại sao anh vẫn chưa giết tôi? Đó là chuyện anh vẫn thường làm mà, không phải sao?”

 

“Đúng vậy, nhưng chỉ với những hiến lễ như con bé Granger thôi.”

 

“Tôi cũng là một hiến lễ vậy!”

 

“Không, em chính là The Offering (Hiến Lễ).”

 

“Bởi vì tôi đã tự nguyện hiến tế vào đây sao? Bộ có gì khác biệt khi làm thế à?”

 

“Một hiến lễ là thứ được những người trong làng dâng hiến lên, hay nói cách khác chúng là vật hy sinh đã được định là phải chết rồi. The Offering dù vậy lại là một của lễ tự thân nó dâng hiến lên mà đi vào đây. Là kẻ tự hiến. Em dù vậy lại vẫn chưa phải là của bọn ta,” Beast giải thích sau một hồi trâm ngâm im lặng. “Ta không thể lấy những thứ mà em không tự nguyện hiến cho ta được.”

 

Harry tròn xoe mắt ngạc nhiên.

 

Chà, cái đó giải thích khá nhiều chuyện đó chớ.

 

“Còn Monster thì sao?” nó thắc mắc.

 

“Monster không bị ràng buộc bởi luật lệ. Hắn sẽ không chút kiềm chế lấy đi tất cả những thứ mà hắn muốn từ em nếu em ra khỏi phòng của mình. Hắn – như con bé Granger đã nói – là một nhân tố bất kham trong trò chơi này.”

 

“Nhưng anh ta có lấy cái gì từ tôi đâu.”

 

“Em đã bắt hắn trực tiếp hứa cho em một lối đi an toàn. Hắn buộc phải thực hiện lời hứa đó, và theo đó hắn sẽ cố gắng hết sức mình để bảo vệ em,” Beast đáp lại. “Hắn hẳn phải muốn linh hồn của em lắm lắm thì mới đồng ý với điều đó. Hắn muốn em trở nên giống như hắn vậy. Ta đoán hẳn là hắn đã hôn em rồi, đúng chứ?”

 

Môi Beast mím lại ra chiều ghê tởm. Gò má Harry ửng đỏ.

 

“Ờ thì, tại vì hoặc là cái đó, hoặc là lần đầu tiên tôi yêu thực sự. Tôi nghĩ mình đã làm tốt lắm rồi đó chứ.” Harry nạt lại.

 

“Em không nên tin vào những nụ hôn của hắn,” Voldemort trả lời. “Chúng rất nguy hiểm.”

 

“Nụ Hôn Nguyển Rủa đúng không?” Harry khịt mũi lẩm bẩm – mắt vẫn dán chặt vào bông hồng trong ngực Voldemort. Thật sự mà nói, hẳn là như thế phải đau lắm chứ chẳng đùa, cả tá gai tua tủa đan xen trong đó như thế kia mà. Và nó không khỏi để ý rằng Beast vẫn chưa hề trả lời câu hỏi lúc nãy của nó.

 

“Có ai nói cho em biết lời nguyền bắt đầu từ đâu chưa?” Voldemort lặng lẽ hỏi, nhẹ nhàng xốc người nó dậy, mơn man miết một tay xuống đặt lên thắt lưng của nó mà xoay người nó lại, dẫn nó đi khỏi cánh trái của căn nhà. Hướng về phía phòng ăn.

 

Harry xoay đầu lại.

 

“Chưa. Prophecy chỉ nói về những gì xảy ra trong tương lai thôi. Tôi tin rằng cậu ta đã nói chính xác như thế này khi tôi hỏi làm cách nào để cứu vãn mọi chuyện - ý tôi là phá vỡ lời nguyền ấy – cậu ta đã nói đó là “một nụ hôn của tình yêu đích thực” và trao cho Voldemort “trái tim của hiến lễ”. Sau đó thì cậu ta bảo tôi nên quay trở về phòng của mình trước khi bình minh lên, vậy thôi.”

 

“Còn Past thì sao? Thằng nhóc ấy đã nói gì với em?”

 

“Ngoại trừ việc cậu nhóc sẽ giết tôi nếu tôi không chịu làm bạn với mình ấy hả?” Harry nhướng mày. “Đó là chuyện không như vẻ bề ngoài của chúng, và tương lai luôn được bỏ nhỏ bởi quá khứ.”

 

“Thằng nhóc nói với em là mọi thứ không như vẻ bề ngoài của chúng sao?”

 

Harry cứng người trước sự phẫn nộ đột ngột vang lên trong giọng nói của Beast. Nó liền ngậm miệng lại.

 

“Cậu ta nói rằng tôi cần cả quá khứ và tương lai để có thể nhìn nhận cho rõ ràng,” Harry cộc lốc trả lời. “Thiệt tình, sẽ có ích lắm nếu ai đó giải thích rõ ràng cho tôi một chút á. Mấy người các anh không phải lúc nào cũng rộng lòng giải thích đàng hoàng cho tôi như anh đang làm đâu. Mà nói mới nhớ – phe cánh là cái quỷ gì hả, và anh cũng chưa giải thích cho tôi vụ bông hồng đấy?”

 

Quả thật có quá nhiều câu hỏi đòi hỏi một câu trả lời đàng hoàng ngay lúc này.

 

Voldemort ngừng bước.

 

“Chẳng phải bóng tối đặc dày, đồng hồ điểm nhịp đếm ngày tàn phai,” hắn lặp lại lần nữa

 

“Rồi rồi, anh không phải là bóng tối đặc dày, anh là cái đồng hồ. Nếu đó là điều mà anh đang cố giải thích cho tôi, thì tôi hiểu rồi.” Harry cáu kỉnh cắt lời. “Nhưng anh đang đếm ngược đến thời điểm nào kia?”

 

“Đồng hồ mà Prophecy dùng để đếm hoàn toàn khác với ta.”

 

“Anh rốt cuộc là đang đếm ngược đến thời điểm nào?” Harry lặp lại. Thình lình, có cái gì đó giống như thương hại đến mức đáng ngại hiện lên trong ánh mắt của Beast. Nó khiến ruột gan Harry quặn thắt lại bất an. Nó lặp lại câu hỏi, lần này lớn hơn.

 

“Khi cánh hoa cuối cùng rơi xuống, sẽ không ai có khả năng phá vỡ lời nguyền này được nữa.”

 

Ánh mắt Harry liền dán chặt vào bông hồng nọ lần nữa. Nó thấp thỏm cố ngắm chừng xem liệu còn bao nhiêu cánh hoa nữa còn lại. Không quá ít, nhưng chắc chắn cũng không còn quá nhiều như nó mong đợi.

 

“Và lúc đó, theo lý thuyết mà nói, tôi sẽ chết hả?”

 

“Cái đó thì còn tùy.”

 

“Tùy vào gì cơ?”

 

“Vào em.”

 

Chà, đúng là một câu trả lời rõ ràng làm sao đó ha. Harry thở dài ngán ngẩm.

 

“Còn hiến lễ thì sao? Liệu các hiến lễ có cần được dâng lên nữa không một khi lời nguyền không thể bị phá vỡ được nữa?”

 

“Không, nó sẽ không ngừng lại,” Voldemort trả lời. “Nó sẽ chỉ càng lan rộng ra thôi.”

 

“… Anh nói lan rộng ra là có ý gì?”

 

“Lan ra khỏi làng. Bóng tối sẽ lan ra khắp nơi, nuốt chửng tất cả những thứ ngáng đường cho đến khi không còn gì sót lại nữa.” Cái cách mà Beast thản nhiên trả lời nó như thế khiến Harry thấy khó ở. Miệng lưỡi nó trở nên khô khốc. Cả hai đã đến phòng ăn, nhưng nó chẳng còn bụng dạ nào để mà nuốt trôi bất cứ thứ gì nữa.

 

Nó nhìn bông hồng lần nữa, và thấy như muốn đóng băng tại chỗ.

 

“Còn Monster thì sao, anh ta rốt cuộc có vai trò gì? Anh ta… đang cố ngăn không cho lời nguyền được giải đúng không? Để bóng tối có thể lan ra ấy?”

 

“Rất khó để nói xem Monster thực sự muốn gì. Monster có thể rắc rối hệt như Prophecy vậy. Thông thường thì hắn ta sẽ toan tính tìm cách ngăn những hiến lễ tiến lên trong trò chơi này, thậm chí cho dù đó có là khi hắn tự mình dâng cho họ một phần mảnh ghép của trò chơi này đi nữa.”

 

“Anh nói là thông thường à.”

 

Beast ngoảnh mặt quay đi, không nói thêm gì đáp lại. Harry nghiến chặt răng và cố kiềm lại cái ham muốn đưa tay lên nắn bóp cái đầu khốn khổ của mình. Nó thực sự đã kiệt sức lắm rồi, đã vậy nó còn chuẩn bị thấy đau đầu nữa mới hay ho chứ.

 

“Sao tự dưng anh lại thẳng thắng thế?  Tôi cứ tưởng chỉ có Riddle và Monster mới có thể trả lời các câu hỏi của tôi như vậy thôi chứ.” Harry hỏi.

 

“Vì thế trận đã thay đổi. Quá Khứ đã được mở ra cho em rồi.”

 

Harry chớp mắt. Nó im lặng một hồi lâu, nghiền ngẫm lại thông tin vừa được cung cấp. Hiển nhiên, nó không hề bỏ sót việc “Quá Khứ” mở ra cho nó có thể được hiểu theo cả hai chiều…

 

“Anh hỏi tôi liệu có ai đã nói cho tôi biết lời nguyền bắt đầu thế nào không ấy à?”

 

“Đúng vậy,” Beast trả lời, một nụ cười nho nhỏ khẽ cong lên nơi khóe miệng không môi của gã.

 

“Thế nó bắt đầu ra sao?”

 

“Em sẽ phải hỏi Past nếu em muốn biết điều đó – và không phải là bây giờ,” Voldemort cản nó lại khi nó dợm người bước trở lại về phía cánh trái của căn nhà.

 

“Anh thực sự vẫn nghiêm túc tìm cách cản tôi đến cánh trái của căn nhà đó à? Nhưng tại sao chứ? Tôi đã biết có cái gì ở đó rồi mà.”

 

“Prophecy (Lời Tiên Tri) là những thứ rất rắc rối, và trẻ con thường thích được tiêu khiển. Em nghĩ coi tại sao đây lại là một trò chơi nào? Nó đâu cần phải là một trò chơi thế này đâu.”

 

Đôi mắt Harry khẽ giãn rộng.

 

“Vì sao Prophecy lại chỉ muốn tôi tới thăm nó vào buổi tối? Vì đó là khi Monster bắt đầu lảng vảng trong nhà.”

 

“Chính xác. Em quả thật đã đọc những ghi chú của con bé Granger rồi đó nhỉ.”

 

Harry có thể lấy làm chắc chắn đầu nó sẽ đau nhức dữ dội sau vụ này.

 

“Tôi có cảm giác anh đang muốn nói đến một ghi chú đặc biệt nào nó, nhưng tôi lại không cách chi nghĩ ra cho được đó là cái nào,” nó nói. Beast thảy cho nó một cái nhìn chỉ có thể dùng một cụm từ để miêu tả, đó là khinh khỉnh bực mình.

 

“Em đúng là đần đến khó tin. Monster lảng vảng trong nhà vào buổi tối, đúng không?”

 

“… Prophecy muốn tôi phải – aaa, ra vậy.” Nó thiệt muốn tự đấm cho mình một cú. “Buổi tối đến sẽ buộc tôi phải đối mặt với Monster. Các hiến lễ dù vậy, lại bị buộc phải ở trong phòng mình. Nơi họ được an toàn. Tôi cứ nghĩ tất cả mọi người ở đây đều ghét Monster chứ.”

 

“Riddle thì không. Những người còn lại thì có ghét thật. Nhưng hắn dù gì thì cũng chỉ là một mảnh ghép giống như những người còn lại thôi.”

 

“Và để phá vỡ lời nguyền này, tôi buộc phải đối chất với tất cả các mảnh ghép,” Harry thở dài. Và như vậy, theo cái cách mà Prophecy hướng dẫn, thì cậu nhỏ đã tước đi quyền được lựa chọn của nó. “Anh cho là nếu Prophecy muốn phá vỡ lời nguyền đến mức đó, cậu nhỏ sẽ ngăn tất cả bọn anh xé xác những hiến lễ thành trăm mảnh à.”

 

Beast chỉ nhìn nó, như thể nó lại một lần nữa đần không cách chi tả nỗi. Vụ này thiệt sự khiến nó mệt quá rồi à nghen. Nhất là cái ánh mắt “cậu lại bỏ sót manh mối rồi” kia.

 

“Tôi hiểu vầy là anh sẽ không giải thích nữa hén?”

 

“Ta không phải là Riddle. Ta không bị buộc phải trả lời em.”

 

Nói cách khác, nó đang khiến gã bực mình.

 

A tuyệt.

 

Harry nhìn lại bông hồng lần nữa.

 

“Anh có cách nào để cắt tỉa nó không?” nó lặng lẽ hỏi. “Hoa hồng coi vậy mà khó chăm sóc lắm.” Và bông này có vẻ như um tùm quá mức cần thiết. Ô, nhưng mà nó có vẻ tươi tốt lạ thường, mặc cho cơ thể người vốn không phải là một mảnh đất trồng bông lý tưởng gì cho cam. Thế nên Harry chỉ có thể cho rằng bông hồng nọ, theo một khía cạnh nào đó, đã được… ếm bùa này nọ cũng không chừng, dù vậy…

 

Voldemort nhìn nó với một ánh mắt ngờ ngợ như ngạc nhiên.

 

“Trái tim cũng vậy thôi, hay ít ra đó là thứ mà người ta khiến ta tin.” Là câu trả lời của gã. Harry liền cúi gằm mặt xuống.

 

“Tôi vẫn thường hay chăm sóc cho những luống hoa trong làng. Hay ít ra là khi chúng hiếm hoi xuất hiện. Dù sao đi nữa thì… anh có muốn tôi - ờ, liệu tôi có thể- ”

 

“Ta không tin tưởng em đến nỗi để em thọt một cây kéo vào lồng ngực mình đâu,” Beast lạnh lùng cắt lời. “Ai biết được liệu em có cắt nát nó ra không kia chứ.”

 

“Nhưng nó làm anh đau mà.” Harry nói. “Không thể nào mà anh lại không đau cho được. Anh có – anh có nguyên cả một bông hồng chết dẫm trong lồng ngực mình đấy, nó-”

 

“Ta vẫn có thể giết em đấy.”

 

Harry bướng bỉnh hất hàm lên trả lại.

 

“Đúng vậy, nhưng anh không hề muốn làm điều đó. Nếu anh muốn thì anh đã xử xong tôi từ nãy giờ rồi. Nhưng anh cần tôi. Để phá lời nguyền này. Anh muốn-” Ký ức khi Beast bấu chặt ngón tay vào lồng ngực nó chợt nhá lên. “Anh muốn có trái tim tôi. Tôi – ôi lạy chúa tôi. Anh hiểu nó theo nghĩa đen thật đó à. Vụ trái tim của hiến lễ ấy. Anh thực sự hiểu là – mèn ơi, bộ anh không biết là “có được trái tim của hiến lễ” vốn không được hiểu theo nghĩa đen sao?”

 

Biểu tình của Voldemort vẫn trơ ra như đá.

 

“Đừng có lố bịch thế, dĩ nhiên là nó phải được hiểu theo nghĩa đen rồi. Không thì nó còn có nghĩa gì nữa chứ?”

 

Nghe vậy, lồng ngực Harry khẽ nhói đau.

 

“Là yêu đấy. Trao cho ai đó một trái tim, hay sở hữu trái tim của một ai đó, là cách nói văn hoa thay cho yêu thôi.”

 

“Không đời nào.”

 

“Vậy mà có đấy!”

 

 “Ta có một bông hồng trong ngực mình. Ta có thể tự tin mà nói rằng một trái tim thực sự sẽ có ích hơn nhiều, và đã từng có ích hơn nhiều, so với ba cái thứ tình cảm ủy mị nhảm nhí đó của em.”

 

Và chỉ vậy, Beast xoay người bỏ đi, quay trở về phía cánh trái của căn nhà.

 

* * *

 

 Riddle thậm chí còn chả buồn nhìn nó khi nó cuối cùng cũng xoay sở tìm được cách quay trở về phòng.

 

Đầu nó vẫn hãy còn quay mòng mòng với mớ thông tin mới. Nó gần như là choáng váng trước những chuyện đã xảy ra.

 

“Prophecy đã nói là lời nguyền sẽ được phá vỡ bởi nụ hôn của Tình Yêu Đích Thực. Trả lại cho Beast trái tim của anh ta. Tôi phải hôn Beast với tất cả trái tim mình, không sai chứ?”

 

Dĩ nhiên, như thế thì có vẻ quá dễ dàng – ngoại trừ việc không phải nó cứ muốn là yêu được, kể cả khi nó có muốn có khả năng đó đến mức nào đi chăng nữa. Và có một chuyện mà nó khá lấy làm chắc chắn, đó là nó không hề yêu Beast.

 

Riddle thảy cho nó một cái nhìn tăm tối – và chỉ khi đó nó mới nhận ra bức chân dung nọ đang điên tiết lên với nó. Nó khựng lại.

 

“Hay là… không phải?” nó ngập ngừng đế thêm vào. “Anh đang bực mình vì tôi đã thỏa thuận với Monster sao?” Nhưng Beast đã nói rằng Riddle là người duy nhất trong số bọn họ thích cái thứ “kinh tởm” nọ mà.

 

“Cậu nghĩ sao về cậu ta hả, Harry?”

 

“Ai cơ? Prophecy á?”

 

“Đúng vậy.”

 

Harry ngập ngừng, thận trọng lựa lời đáp lại.

 

“Tôi thấy tội nghiệp cậu ta. Dù gì thì cậu ta cũng chỉ là một đứa trẻ thôi. Bị xích lại bởi một mớ dây lằng nhằng hệt như một cái máy khó mà nói là một sự tồn tại hay ho gì cho được.”

 

“Và bị giam lại trong một bức tranh thì vui lắm đó ha.”

 

“Giam trong tranh sao?” Đó là lần đầu tiên Harry nghe chuyện được đặt dưới tình huống nọ. Nó không khỏi nhớ lại lời nói của Past, và cả việc nó có thể bước vào trong tranh.

 

Quả thực, nếu nó tin vào những gì Hermione đã viết thì nó sẽ phải đối chất với từng mảnh ghép một trước khi hôn Beast, vậy nên hẳn là nó sẽ phải bước vào trong tranh rồi đúng không?

 

Nó săm soi nhìn kỹ phông nền bức chân dung của Riddle lần đầu tiên kể từ khi nó bước chân vào căn nhà này. Có vẻ như đó chính xác là căn phòng mà nó đang hiện diện được phản chiếu lại. Liệu như thế thì nguy hiểm đến cỡ nào cơ chứ?

 

“Cậu quan sát rất nhiều, và lại hiểu rất ít,” Riddle kết luận. “Có khi là vì hiểu ra sẽ minh chứng là một trải nghiệm cực kỳ đau đớn cũng không chừng, nhất là khi như người ta nói, không biết là phật.”

 

Harry nghiêng đầu.

 

“Hermione đã nói phải coi chừng Prophecy.” Và một đống thứ khác nữa. “Đó là bởi vì cậu ta kiểm soát bàn cờ hay sao?”

 

“Prophecy (Lời tiên tri) là gì nào?”

 

“Một đứa trẻ.” Đó là thứ mà tất thảy bọn họ dường như đều một mực khăng khăng muốn nó để ý, vậy nên hẳn phải là thế rồi. Khóe môi của Riddle khẽ cong lên, nhưng đôi mắt hắn vẫn lạnh đến chết người.

 

“Quả thực là như vậy. Nhưng một lời tiên tri thực thụ là cái gì kìa?”

 

“Một… lời tiên đoán về tương lai? Là thứ nói trước những chuyện sắp diễn ra?”

 

“Những lời tiên tri, theo định nghĩa, là lực lượng kiểm soát. Chúng là số phận. Chúng bức chế một loạt những sự kiện nào đó - trong vô vàn những việc có tiềm năng xảy ra trong tương lai nếu có cái được gọi là tự do lựa chọn - phải diễn ra.”

 

“Và Monster chính là thứ đối lập,” Harry tiếp lời. “Là nhân tố bất kham. Rồi rồi, cái đó thì tôi biết rồi. Tôi đâu có ngu tới mức đó đâu. Tôi biết là Prophecy và Monster không ưa gì nhau rồi.”

 

Vì quả thực nó đã thấy Monster điên cuồng chạy về phía mình trước khi lối vào bức tranh đóng lại. Nếu Prophecy kiểm soát tất cả các bức chân dung, thì nó không cho là mình đã sai khi nghĩ rằng đó chính là Prophecy ra tay cản đường Monster.

 

Liệu đó có phải là lý do mà Monster cứ lảm nhảm than phiền về phe cánh này nọ không? Phe của Monster – hay bất cứ thứ gì mà Monster muốn, và phe của Prophecy?

 

“Còn những đứa trẻ thì sao?” Riddle hỏi tiếp.

 

“Sao kia?”

 

“Trẻ con là tạo vật của vô vàn khả năng. Chúng có một tương lai rộng mở trước mặt mình, theo lý thuyết mà nói, vì chúng hãy còn chưa trải nghiệm tất cả sự đời. Và trẻ con thường được biết tới là những người có trí tưởng tượng phong phú nhất nữa.”

 

“Nhưng những đứa trẻ trong căn nhà này thì lại không,” Harry lẩm bẩm sau một hồi yên lặng. “Một người, giống như anh, bị giam trong một bức tranh, và bị kẹt lại trong quá khứ, không cách chi tiến tới tương lai được. Còn Prophecy thì… ờ. Nếu Prophecy (Lời tiên tri) là số phận, thì nó đâu còn là vô vàn tương lai nữa. Như anh vừa mới nói, lời tiên tri bức chế một tương lai nhất định nào đó phải xảy ra, hay có chăng là cố làm thế. Thế nên Prophecy là một đứa trẻ bị xiềng xích.”

 

“Chẳng phải bóng tối đặc dày, đồng hồ điểm nhịp đếm ngày tàn phai.” Riddle tiếp.

 

“Tôi phá đồng hồ, và trái tim của Beast sẽ không phải ở trong hộp nữa đúng không? Prophecy cũng sẽ không bị xích lại nữa?” Riddle nghe vậy liền quẳng cho nó một cái nhìn như thể nó là đồ ngốc. Nó muốn phát ốm lên vì những cái nhìn nọ rồi và - ồ. Ra vậy, chúa tôi. “Tất cả bọn họ luôn á?” Harry ré lên.

 

“Cậu đã giải phóng Past rồi. Mà thông tin tất thảy vốn đều nằm ở quá khứ. Thế nên từ từ rồi tất cả mọi thứ trong căn nhà này sẽ được giải phóng cả thôi.”

 

Thiệt đáng ngạc nhiên là nó càng tìm hiểu được nhiều thông tin bao nhiêu, chúng càng khiến nó rối bời bấy nhiêu.

 

Nhưng gì thì gì, nó rõ ràng cần “những chiếc chìa khóa”. Và, rõ ràng, nó đã làm gì đó khiến Past được giải phóng. Liệu có phải là vì nó đã đối chất đàng hoàng với cậu nhỏ không nhỉ? Nó thực sự không biết nữa.

 

Chuyện dường như có vẻ quá dễ dàng. Vì theo một cách nào đó, nụ hôn của tình yêu đích thực quả là một giải pháp quá sức đơn giản.

 

Ngoại trừ việc, chà…

 

Thỉnh thoảng phải có một lý do nào đó người ta mới khóa những thứ như thế lại.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rất xin lỗi đã khiến đồng bào đợi lâu, nhưng việc hồi sinh một con "nhười" coi ra khó khăn hơn chúng tôi nghĩ. Đây là tất cả những gì cô nàng ói ra cho chúng tôi, thôi mọi người ráng nhâm nhi đỡ chờ chương 7 vậy hén.
> 
> Đương sự chuyển lời rằng chương này chất lượng dịch như [...] và cô nàng rất lấy làm tiếc đã để mọi người phải đọc một thứ rất ư là [...] như thế này. Chương sau nàng ta sẽ cố gắng hơn, còn bây giờ thì nàng ta lăn về quan tài trở lại rồi ;A;


	7. Lời hứa về một tương lai

Monster đã không xuất hiện vào buổi tối ngày hôm đó.

 

Harry không chắc như thế là tốt hay là xấu – vì một mặt, nó không phải hứng tai nghe ba cái tiếng hét của sinh vật nọ khi hắn gào vào mặt nó bằng chất giọng của những người mà nó yêu thương nữa. Riddle đã từng nói với nó rằng Monster đã làm điều đó bằng cách moi móc những thanh âm nọ ra từ ký ức của nó, biến tâm trí nó trở thành vũ khí chống lại chính chủ nhân của mình.

 

Mặt khác, Monster không ở bên ngoài phòng lại khiến nó trằn trọc tự hỏi không biết hắn đang ở đâu; còn nữa, hắn không ở đây cũng khiến Harry bị kẹt lại trong phòng nó và không cách chi đến gặp Past được.

 

Dĩ nhiên, nó hoàn toàn có thể chạy ù qua phía bên kia của căn nhà, nhưng làm thế quả thiệt có vẻ ngu hết biết, nhất là khi nó không có một lối đi an toàn. Chưa kể nếu Monster mà bắt được nó bên ngoài căn phòng của mình, thì nó coi như chết là cái chắc. Nhưng làm thế nào mà nó có thể thỏa thuận được với hắn nếu hắn thậm chí còn không chịu có mặt ở đây kia chứ?

 

**.**

 

Nói tới nói lui, tóm lại thì câu hỏi nọ đúng là một vấn đề hóc búa.

 

Nó bắt đầu có cảm giác là quả thật, Monster chính là kẻ không muốn lời nguyền nọ bị phá vỡ.

 

Kết quả là nó đứng đó ngó Nameless chòng chọc, với mớ thông tin của Past về những bức chân dung lởn vởn trong đầu. Chân mày không cọng lông của gã nhướng lên đáp lại cái nhìn chăm chăm của nó. Harry lấy hết dũng cảm bước lại gần bức tranh, ngập ngừng vươn tay ra và – và nó không thể bước vào tranh được…

 

Có lẽ nó đoán sai rồi cũng nên.

 

“Chưa tới lúc đâu,” Nameless lạnh lùng nói. Harry nghiêng đầu suy tư, cố gắng lý giải lời nói nọ.

 

“Vậy là tôi vẫn chưa giải phóng anh được. Liệu tôi phải làm thế bằng cách nào? Anh có thể nói cho tôi biết được hay không? Tôi phải đối chất với anh đàng hoàng, nhưng để đối chất với anh, tôi buộc phải mặt đối mặt với anh, nghĩa là tôi phải bước vào trong bức chân dung của anh, không sai chứ? Như tôi đã làm với Past ấy?”

 

Nameless chỉ khẽ, rất khẽ thôi, nghiêng đầu đáp lại câu hỏi của nó; đôi mắt thẫm đỏ của hắn vẫn dán chặt vào khuôn mặt nó.

 

“Anh không thể nói cho tôi biết làm cách nào để bước vào trong bức chân dung của anh được à?” Harry bực tức nhổ. “Làm thế quái nào mà ai đó có thể thắng được trò chơi này khi mà mấy anh cứ như vầy chứ hả?”

 

“Ta cho là vì ít nhiều, họ có cái được gọi là cái đầu đấy,” Nameless dài giọng trả lời. Harry quẳng cho hắn một cái lườm rách mắt rồi giựt tay nó lại – khao khát nhìn về phía cánh cửa. “Hoặc,” Nameless tiếp, “họ có thể nhờ vào một ai đó chẳng hạn.”

 

Harry nhìn theo ánh mắt của bức chân dung và nhận ra quyển nhật ký của Hermione đang nằm chỏng chơ trên giường của mình.

 

“Tôi đã đọc hết rồi đó thôi, chẳng có tý manh mối nào cả,” nó ngờ vực hỏi lại. “Cô ấy nói sẽ viết xuống tất cả cái giá của những nước cờ mà cô ấy đã đi, nhưng chả có-”

 

“Trang 23”, là lời cắt ngang của gã. Harry nhíu mày, nhưng nó vẫn băng qua phòng, nheo mắt nhìn quyển nhật ký của Hermione trong cái bóng tối bất thường.

 

_Đầu tiên giải phóng một người,_

_Cuối cùng tính đến hắn người song sinh._

_Tương lai muốn tới hãy nhìn,_

_Quá khứ ngồi đó một mình đợi trông._

_Đáp án người có ngóng mong,_

_Hãy hỏi lời hỏi cần trong bàn cờ._

_Hỏi xong rồi hẵng mong chờ,_

_Đằng sau mặt nạ mập mờ cái chi._

_Hiến lễ cảnh giác điều ni,_

_Này là cái giá một khi đã nhìn._

_Nụ hôn trao gửi hồn mình,_

_Nhất thời giải pháp, thuận tình thì trao._

_Cửa đóng then gài gắt gao,_

_Mở ra đáng sợ, khóc gào cùng ai._

_Hồng nào mà chẳng có gai,_

_Ai ai cũng biết, nạn tai chực chờ._

 

Harry chớp mắt. Đọc lại lần nữa. Rồi lại chớp mắt.

 

“Mấy người thiệt sự ghét trả lời thẳng thắn đến mức đó đó hả?” nó lẩm bẩm cằn nhằn. Nó đưa tay lên nắn bóp cái trán đáng thương của mình, cố động não suy nghĩ, song mắt nó vẫn thường xuyên liếc về phía cánh cửa đầy mong đợi.

 

“Bất kỳ lời nguyền nào cũng có thử thách của chúng cả. Cậu phải chứng minh là mình xứng đáng mới được,” Nameless đáp trả. Harry nén lại cảm giác muốn lườm cháy khét lẹt cái mớ giấy mực nọ một lần nữa.

 

“Hiển nhiên, câu thứ hai chính là muốn nói tới chuyện một người cần phải vượt qua được Past để đến được chỗ của Prophecy. Vì Prophecy (Lời tiên tri) chính là những việc sẽ xảy ra trong tương lai mà, hay ít ra là được tạo ra dựa trên chúng mà hén.”

 

Nó liếc nhìn Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, nhưng tất cả những gì mà nó có được chỉ là một nụ cười nhìn có vẻ gian manh ếu tả của gã. Harry tự coi như thế là nó đã đúng, và cắn môi.

 

Beast đã ngụ ý cho Harry biết nó đã giải phóng được Past, và vì vậy… liệu như thế Past có được tính là “một người” mà bài thơ đã nhắc tới không, ý là người đầu tiên được giải phóng ấy?

 

“Ôi chúa ơi, tôi buộc phải đối chất và giải phóng các anh theo đúng thứ tự đó hả?” Harry rên rỉ.

 

“Tất cả các ổ khóa đều có liên kết giữa chúng mà,” Nameless nhả. Harry chưa bao giờ muốn dộng đầu bôm bốp vào tường hơn lúc này.

 

“Và chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu tôi giải sai thứ tự kia?”

 

“Vậy thì có lẽ là cậu sẽ không thể giải phóng được thứ mà cậu muốn giải phóng, mà trong trường hợp đó thì cậu có thể sẽ được gửi về với những người thân yêu trong một cái gì đó như hộp diêm chẳng hạn, rồi thì thế giới này cứ thế bị bóng tối bọn ta nuốt chửng chứ sao.”

 

Harry chớp mắt trước câu trả lời và âm giọng tỉnh như không của gã.

 

“Thiệt là hay ho làm sao,” nó lầm bầm rồi quay lại nhìn câu đố một lần nữa, lẩm nhẩm từng dòng từng dòng một và cố gắng ngăn bản thân không ngáp lên ngáp xuống. Tối nay nó hoàn toàn có cơ hội để đánh một giấc ngon lành thật đấy, nhất là khi Monster không gào vào mặt nó như này. Nhưng mặt khác, nó muốn mình tỉnh táo để có thể có cơ hội đi gặp Past lần nữa.

 

Chưa kể Prophecy có thể cũng sẽ có ích nữa.

 

May ra nó có thể thỏa thuận gì đó với cậu nhỏ cũng không chừng, dù gì cậu ta cũng điều khiển toàn bộ căn nhà kia mà.

 

Dù vậy…

 

“Một câu đố là một câu hỏi,” nó lẩm bẩm, “và đồng thời cũng đã là một câu trả lời. Hay chính xác hơn là một câu hỏi đã được cung cấp đầy đủ thông tin để có thể trả lời. Và đó chính là Riddle (Câu đố)?"

 

Tất cả những gì Nameless đáp lại chỉ là ánh mắt chòng chọc nhìn nó.

 

Coi ra đây sẽ là một đêm dài đây.

 

* * *

“Nhìn em có vẻ như đã đặc biệt ngon giấc ấy nhỉ,” Beast phán. Gã đang ngồi đối diện nó ở phía bên kia bàn ăn, rõ ràng không chút quan tâm giấu diếm ngoại hình của mình một khi Harry đã thấy mặt gã.

 

Harry chỉ ước gã đừng có trưng ra cái cảnh tượng ớn lạnh tận xương nọ ra trước mặt nó khi nó đang cố nuốt trôi bữa sáng của mình như này. Ờ thì nó có cố không nhìn chằm chằm thiệt, nhưng mắt nó cứ được một chút là lại liếc về cái bông hồng máu me kia.

 

“Thế thì…” nó tiếp khi sự im lặng cứ thế kéo dài khó xử trong lúc chọt chọt bữa sáng xa hoa hoành tráng đầy hoa quả và cả tá cao lương mỹ vị - những thứ không cách chi kiếm được trong làng – của mình.

 

Beast tiếp tục nhìn nó chằm chằm. Hệt như Nameless. Không nói gì.

 

“Thế thì,” Harry mở lời lần nữa, kiên tâm hỏi tới. “Anh đã nói rằng anh và Prophecy đếm ngược theo hai đồng hồ hoàn toàn khác nhau. Đồng hồ của anh sẽ đếm tới thời điểm mà lời nguyền này không thể nào được giải nữa và lan ra khắp nơi. Còn Prophecy (Lời Tiên Tri) thì sao, cậu ta đếm đến thời điểm nào?”

 

“Em sẽ thấy rằng đa số những lời tiên tri đều đặc biệt tự hoàn thành cả,” Beast nhẹ nhàng trả lời.

 

Harry nhíu mày lại.

 

“Và phá giải lời nguyền này chính là những gì mà tôi được cho là sẽ làm, vậy thì tại sao cậu ta còn đếm đến một thời điểm nào khác nữa?”

 

Lần này, nó không hề tưởng tượng khi đôi mắt Beast rực sáng một màu trắng lóa, hoàn toàn chẳng còn chút sắc đỏ, hệt như một tia sáng lóe lên vậy. Nó chút nữa là giật lùi ngay tại chỗ. Và khi chúng trở lại với sắc thẫm đỏ vài giây sao đó, miệng lưỡi Harry chợt trở nên khô đắng đến lạ kỳ.

 

“Ta không thể nói được.” Beast trả lời.

 

“Vừa nãy là Prophecy đúng không? Cậu ta kiểm soát bàn cờ. Cậu ta vừa ngăn anh trả lời tôi.” Harry tuyên bố, tim dộng thình thịch trong lồng ngực.

 

Hermione đã nói hãy coi chừng Prophecy.

 

Beast chỉ lôi ra một cây kéo từ trong tấm áo choàng bằng lụa của mình, rồi đưa nó qua phía bên kia bàn nơi nó ngồi.

 

“Tỉa chúng đi. May ra nó sẽ mua được cho em chút ít thời gian nữa nếu bông hồng được chăm sóc cẩn thận.”

 

Harry vẫn cảm thấy bất an.

 

Riddle cũng chỉ là một bức tranh không hơn không kém, hắn chẳng chịu cho nó bước vào gì cả.

 

Và như vậy, cứ mỗi ngày trôi qua, một cánh hoa lại rơi xuống, sự vắng mặt của Monster cũng cứ thế lặp đi lặp lại hết ngày này qua ngày khác, khiến nó không có chút cơ hội để tung ra nước đi của mình.

 

Bỗng nhiên việc có một căn phòng mà ở đó nó được an toàn dường như chẳng còn giống như được ban phúc tí nào.

 

* * *

“Ta thực tình khuyên cậu không nên làm thế,” Nameless lặng lẽ nói. Harry lờ gã đi, kiểm tra lại để chắc chắn con dao mà nó đã chôm chỉa được từ nhà bếp vẫn còn đó.

 

Bất cứ thứ gì mà nó có thể sử dụng để làm vũ khí khi nó cần chúng cũng được.

 

“Offering. Đừng có hành động như thể cậu đang giả điếc-”

 

“- Thế tôi có đủ thời gian để mà ngồi chờ à?” Harry quay lại nhìn bức tranh, mắt nó sít lại lạnh lùng. “Ồ không, tôi không cho là thế đâu.”

 

“Cậu hẳn phải nhận ra đây chính là điều cái thứ kinh tởm đó muốn chứ,” Nameless nhìn nó đáp lại.

 

“Và cái thứ sắc bén nho nhỏ đó của cậu không thể cho cậu kết quả tốt đẹp gì đâu. Hắn có thể sẽ lấy đi sức mạnh ý chí của cậu trước đấy.”

 

Cảm giác buồn nôn bỗng trực trào trong họng Harry.

 

“Tôi phải có thứ gì đó để chống lại anh ta chứ.”

 

“Những cái tên có sức mạnh của chúng, cậu đã biết điều đó rồi đấy thôi, tự hiến một thứ gì đó cũng vậy, nó có sức mạnh của riêng nó.”

 

Harry quay lại nhìn bức chân dung một lần nữa. Gã quẳng cho nó một nụ cười trông có vẻ hiểm độc.

 

“Tự nhiên sao bữa nay anh tốt dữ vậy,” Harry lầm bầm. “Tôi có nên nghi ngờ không đấy?”

 

“Có lẽ là nên, nhưng xem ra cậu muốn ngu ngốc tin vào cái sinh vật kia hơn, thế nên ta cũng chẳng xía vào nữa làm gì,” Nameless đáp lại. Harry hừ mũi hờn dỗi.

 

“Làm như anh sẽ không nhớ tôi nếu tôi chết đi và bị biến thành một cái vỏ không hồn không bằng,” nó lẩm bẩm càu nhàu.

 

“Ờ, ờ, hiển nhiên rồi. Nhưng đó chỉ là vì một tiềm năng chưa chi đã lụi tàn thôi.”

 

Harry không chắc như thế có khiến nó thấy khá hơn không; nhưng nó chỉ đứng đó nhìn bức chân dung một hồi, rồi cũng lại thu hết can đảm mà bước ra ngoài, lẩn vào trong bóng tối bao trùm Dinh thự nhà Riddle.

 

* * *

Những tiếng thét ngay lập tức vang lên vào khoảnh khắc mà nó bước chân ra khỏi phòng; nhưng chỉ khi nó đã đi được nửa đường hướng đến chỗ Past thì chúng mới ngừng lại.

 

Đó là lời cảnh báo duy nhất mà Harry có.

 

Một giây trước đó, trời chỉ tối đến mức lố bịch; nhưng một giây sau, bóng tối xung quanh nó liền đặc lại, biến thành những xúc tu đong đầy hắc ám quất tới mà tóm lấy cổ tay cổ chân và cuống họng nó.

 

Nó chém con dao ra phía trước theo phản xạ, nhưng lưỡi dao cứ thế xuyên qua bóng tối đặc quánh quanh nó ngọt xớt như không. Harry chửi thề.

 

_Tên, là tên và tự hiến –_

 

“Cha chả. Coi ra em quả thật là một thằng nhóc ngu ngốc xinh đẹp đó nhỉ,” hơi thở của hắn nóng bỏng phả vào tai nó.

 

Harry lập tức xoay đầu lại, nhưng chẳng có gì ở đó cả, nó chỉ có thể đấm đá giãy giụa vào bóng tối và… _nó chưa bao giờ nghĩ là mình sẽ phải chiến đấu với bóng tối theo đúng nghĩa đen như thế này cả._

 

“Tom–” nó mở miệng, thầm hy vọng việc gọi tên hắn cũng sẽ mang lại cho nó kết quả hệt như với Past. Song những xúc tu đen ngòm bằng bóng tối của hắn của siết lại chặt hơn quanh miệng nó, bóp nghẹt âm thanh nọ.

 

“Gọi tên ta sao, hiến lễ?” Monster cuối cùng cũng hiện hình trước mặt nó với ánh mắt lạnh lùng mà nó chưa từng thấy qua trên gương mặt hắn trước đó. “Giờ thế là thô lỗ quá rồi đấy nhá. Ờ mà em vốn đã tự chứng minh mình là một thằng nhóc ngu ngốc thô lỗ rồi còn gì. Thế mà ta đã trông đợi nhiều hơn từ Offering kia đấy. Mà thôi, ít ra thì mặt em cũng xinh.”

 

Harry gầm ghè, mắt mở căng hốt hoảng.

 

Dường như “gọi tên” ít nhiều quả thực có hiệu quả, xét theo phản ứng của Monster khi nó cố làm thế.

 

Tim nó dộng thình thịch đầy hoang dại trong lồng ngực khi nó giẫy giụa, Monster chỉ thảy cho nó một nụ cười bén ngót đầy răng nhọn hoắt. Cánh tay trắng đến nhợt nhạt của hắn vươn ra, hờ hững gác lên vai nó mà buông thỏng đấy, dọc theo lưng nó. Cánh tay nọ lạ thay lại nóng rực, hoàn toàn khác hẳn với luồng không khí lạnh giá đang bóp nghẹt nó lúc này.

 

Vậy là nó sẽ chết như thế này sao? Sau tất cả mọi thứ mà nó đã làm ấy? Không. Đời nào Harry lại chịu đựng từng đó thứ dỏm dít và ba cái mớ bí ẩn tê cả đầu chỉ để mình kết thúc như này cơ chứ.

 

“Em nghĩ ta nên lấy thứ gì từ em trước đây, hmm?” Monster nghiêng đầu thì thào trên cổ nó, lưỡi hắn nhấn vào làn da nhạy cảm nơi cổ họng nó mà cắn mút. “Là hương vị của làn da em? Hay là thanh âm phát ra từ giọng nói của em đây? Ý chí của em thì sao? Ta nghĩ là ta thích nghe em gào thét chống cự lại ta cho đến giây phút cuối cùng hơn. Bởi ta thực sự rất muốn nghe xem liệu âm thanh nào sẽ phát ra khỏi miệng em trước khi ta đoạt lấy chúng."

 

Harry run rẩy, mắt nó căng lên hốt hoảng.

 

“Ta cũng có thể lấy đi cảm giác đau của em nếu em muốn, chỉ cần em yêu cầu ta thật tha thiết vào thôi,” Monster tiếp, những chiếc móng tay sắc nhọn đến kỳ lạ trên lưng nó cứ thế miết xuống, chậm rãi một cách đau đớn, như muốn xuyên qua lớp áo mà nó đang khoác trên người.

 

Harry hẳn đã cho Monster một màn thiết đầu công ra trò, nếu không phải chỉ vì cái tay đang siết chặt lại quanh túm tóc sau đầu nó hòng áp chế nó đứng yên tại chỗ lúc này.

 

Nó cố nghĩ. Nó có thể không giỏi giải đố thật, nhưng nó đã luôn khá khẩm ở mấy cái màn mà người ta thường gọi là thượng cẳng chân, hạ cẳng tay – chỉ là hơi bị khó để nó chiến đấu khi mà nó bị đám xúc tu bằng bóng tối của hắn quấn lấy chả khác chi rắn như thế này thôi.

 

“Làm sao tôi yêu cầu anh thiệt tha thiết vào được khi anh bóp nghẹt tôi thế này chứ.” Dĩ nhiên, câu nói nọ vang lên với cái âm điệu nghèn nghẹt hết biết, nhưng Harry đã hy vọng Monster có thể thấy được nó sôi máu ra sao dựa vào biểu tình trên gương mặt nó lúc này.

 

Những chiếc răng nhọn hoắt liền cắn mạnh xuống hõm cổ nó, khiến Harry bật thốt lên đau đớn và ưỡn người ra, nó đã không lường trước được hắn sẽ làm thế. Nó cảm thấy những giọt máu thẫm đỏ bắt đầu rỉ ra, chảy dài xuống ngực nó, rin rít và ẩm ướt.

 

Cảm giác đó giống như thể một luồng điện chạy qua cơ thế nó vậy, khiến làn da nó bỏng rát đến lạ lùng. Nó chửi thề lần nữa, vùng vẫy giẫy đạp hòng thoát ra.

 

“Hay là ta nên lấy đi khoái cảm của em nhỉ?” Monster tiếp, với chất giọng êm mượt tựa như tội lỗi tan chảy. Những ngón tay của hắn mò xuống thấp hơn, thấp hơn nữa, và rồi – “a, nhưng mà em vẫn chưa trải nghiệm cảm giác đó bao giờ mà nhỉ. Chẳng có được cái lần đầu vụng về lóng ngóng nào trong cái đầu lộn xộn hay ho của em hết.”

 

Hắn đang đọc _suy nghĩ_ của nó á? Ờ, hiển nhiên là phải vậy rồi. Harry khá lấy làm chắc chắn mặt nó hẳn đã đỏ như gấc nếu không phải tại vì tình hình kinh khủng hiện tại. Ờ mà có thể là nó đã đỏ mặt rồi cũng không chừng, nhưng ít ra thì một quyết tâm mới cũng đang ngập tràn trong lòng nó.

 

Nó tập trung vào những ký ức kinh tởm nhất của mình; như cái lần đầu nó bị phỏng hết cả tay khi phải sống với nhà Dursleys trước khi bọn họ bị bắt đi chẳng hạn.

 

Nói chung là tất cả những thứ gớm ghiếc và cay đắng khôn tả mà trước giờ nó chứa đựng trong lòng.

 

Monster lập tức giật lại vì ngạc nhiên, những cái bóng và mọi thứ cũng lập tức theo chân hắn và Harry ngã huỵch xuống sàn. Song nó lập tức xông lên chưa đầy một giây sau đó, tay nắm chặt con dao mà kề sát cổ của sinh vật nọ.

 

Những cái bóng dù có kỳ lạ và vô hình vô dạng thật, nhưng nó khá lấy làm chắc chắn bản thân Monster có một hình dạng cứng rắn hơn nhiều.

 

“Ôi cưng của ta, bộ em thật sự nghĩ rằng thứ đó sẽ chặn được ta hay sao?”

 

Đôi mắt Harry căng tròn ngạc nhiên lần nữa khi Monster bỗng chập chờn như thể một tín hiệu màn hình bị lỗi rồi biến mất khỏi vòng tay khống chế của nó mà hiện hình lại trước nó cả thước.

 

“Em có muốn thử chạy trốn chưa? Chúng ta có thể chơi trò đuổi bắt chẳng hạn? Past có thể cũng sẽ tham gia luôn đấy, thằng nhóc đó thích chơi mà,” hắn tiếp.

 

Harry căng thẳng rít vào một hơi thật sâu.

 

“Anh sẽ không ra tay giết tôi,” nó tuyên bố chắc nịch. “Tom.”

 

“Ooh, nó khiến ta run rẩy dọc sống lưng khi em dùng cái tên đó đấy,” hắn vui vẻ đến lạ lùng hót lại. “Cứ như thể có ai đó bước qua mộ của ta vậy.”

 

Harry ré lên khi sinh vật nọ bỗng nhiên xuất hiện đằng sau nó, vặt tay nó ra sau mà hất văng con dao đi.

 

“Ta không hề giết người, Offering à,” Monster thì thầm vào tai nó. “Vì tim họ, trên thực tế, vẫn còn đập mà.”

 

Harry xoay ngoắt người lại, nhưng Monster lại một lần nữa chập chờn ẩn hiện rồi biến mất. Điên thật, thế này chẳng khác gì đối mặt với một con ma cả. Một con ma quậy phá khó ưa.

 

Mèn ơi, nói chung hắn đúng là đồ _quái vật_.

 

 Harry ráng suy nghĩ thật nhanh, những cái xúc tu đen ngòm bằng bóng tối nọ chưa gì đã lại bò về phía nó nữa rồi. Chúng khiến ruột gan nó quặn lại – biểu lộ vô cùng rõ ràng rằng nó sẽ không thể rời khỏi đây mà còn như trước được nữa. Ai biết được liệu nãy giờ Monster đã lấy thứ gì từ nó rồi kia chứ?

 

“Anh không thể lấy đi những thứ mà tôi vẫn còn chưa trải nghiệm,” nó nhanh miệng nói. “Đúng không? Vậy chẳng phải là quá lãng phí nếu anh ăn sạch tôi lúc này sao. Lãng phí nguồn cung ấy. Bao nhiêu là khả năng như thế cơ mà. Nó giống như anh chỉ có thể ăn được một món khai vị và một đĩa salad trong khi lẽ ra anh đã có thể có luôn món chính và món tráng miệng vậy.”

 

Monster lập tức ngừng lại trước mặt nó, rồi nghiêng đầu sang một bên.

 

Nắm tay Harry siết lại bên hông nó, vai gồng lên cứng ngắc – nhưng nó vẫn nhìn thẳng, không rúm ró co người lại mà cũng không sợ sệt lảng tránh ánh mắt của sinh vật nọ.

 

Im lặng một hồi, và Monster chợt phá ra cười.

 

“Em đang đề nghị ta để em sống để sau này ta có được một bữa ăn đầy đủ hơn đó à? Chùi ui, tử tế thiệt đó nghen,” hắn ngâm nga.

 

“Ý tôi là những sự kiện và trải nghiệm trong tương lai có thể diễn ra lặp đi lặp lại trong một vòng lẩn quẩn, bộ tôi nói không đúng sao? Tương lai hàm chứa vô vàn khả năng mà. Anh sẽ có thể lấy tất cả những thứ… ờ,” Harry nuốt khan, “những chất bổ mà anh cần hay muốn từ hiến lễ của anh mà không cần phải khiến cho người đó lâm vào tình trạng như… anh thường làm.”

 

Monster nghiêng đầu hắn sang bên còn lại, đôi mắt đen vẫn dán chặt đến bất thường trên gương mặt nó, như thể hắn đang nhâm nhi nó từng chút từng chút một vậy. Sau cùng, một nụ cười nho nhỏ giãn ra trên môi hắn.

 

“Có lẽ là vẫn còn hy vọng cho em cũng không chừng, hiến lễ của ta.”

 

“Vậy… ờm, chúng ta sẽ thỏa thuận vậy chứ?” Harry cảnh giác hỏi lại. “Bởi vì hiện tại cái thời gian biểu của tôi nó hạn hẹp lắm, mà tôi thì lại không muốn bị bắt gặp lảng vảng ở phía bên kia dinh thự lúc trời sáng chút nào.”

 

Những ngón tay trắng bệch vươn ra ôm lấy khuôn mặt nó, nhẹ nhàng đến mức gần như mơn trớn lấy bầu má nó.

 

“Những người khác sẽ không lấy gì làm vui vẻ với em vì đã dám đặt mình vào tay ta đâu.”

 

“Vậy thì có lẽ họ nên khiến cho căn nhà này bớt giống như một cái bẫy chết người dành cho những vị khách của nó đi là vừa,” Harry đáp lại. Monster bật cười khùng khục, gần như là trìu mến.

 

“Vậy ta sẽ đòi những trải nghiệm của em trong tương lai vậy, ta sẽ lấy chúng cho chính mình một khi chúng đã hoàn thành. Ta sẽ đóng băng sự phát triển của em, để em giống như chúng ta vậy, mãi mãi quay trở về thời điểm mà em đang hiện hữu lúc này đây vào mỗi tối cho đến khi nó đối với em không khác gì là tra tấn,” hắn tuyên bố, hoàn toàn nghiêm túc khắc hẳn nãy giờ. “Đổi lại, trừ những thứ mà ta vốn đã lấy, ta sẽ không lấy gì hơn từ quá khứ và hiện tại của em nữa.”

 

“Đồng ý,” Harry khổ sở buột miệng. “Còn ngay bây giờ, ờm, tôi thực sự cần phải đi gặp và nói chuyện với Past, còn những trải nghiệm mới về việc… việc… ờ, thôi hẹn anh lần sau hen.”

 

Nó nén xuống tất cả khả năng hoảng loạn nào của mình trước khi chúng kịp ngóc cái đầu của chúng lên.

 

Monster chỉ ngậm miệng ngâm nga nhìn nó.

 

“Ta sẽ ngừng việc cố gắng giải trừ lời nguyền này nếu ta là em. Cứ để thế giới này rơi vào bóng tối đi; ta sẽ chăm sóc cho em, đảm bảo cho em có được một quãng thời gian vô cùng tuyệt vời hay ho ngay tại đây, trung tâm của mọi thứ.”

 

Harry nghiêng đầu nó sang một bên khỏi bàn tay của hắn rồi lùi lại một bước.

 

“Tôi không chọn phe đâu, bất kể anh hay Beast có nghĩ sao đi nữa thì tôi vẫn vậy thôi.”

 

“Rồi em sẽ phải chọn thôi,” Monster trầm giọng thì thào. “Sống sót chỉ có thể giúp em đến một lúc nào đó thôi. Trong khi những lời tiên tri lại là những thứ đặc biệt tự hoàn thành.”

 

Harry ngập ngừng, nó biết nó cần đến chỗ của bức chân dung nọ ngay và nói chuyện với Past, để tìm hiểu cho rõ ngọn ngành tất cả những chuyện này, nhưng… trong một khoảnh khắc không mấy chi là ngắn ngủi, nó đã ngập ngừng.

 

“Prophecy,” nó nói, “Beast đã ám chỉ rằng cậu nhóc đang đếm ngược đến một thời điểm khác. Một thời điểm không hề bị giới hạn bởi lời nguyền này, bởi cái đồng hồ của anh ta. Anh có biết cậu nhóc đang đếm ngược đến lúc nào không?”

 

“Dĩ nhiên là biết.”

 

“Thế anh có thể nói cho tôi biết không? Như một dấu chỉ cho thiện ý của anh ấy?”

 

“Trao cho ta tên của em, và ta sẽ cho em biết Prophecy đang đếm ngược đến thời điểm nào.”

 

Quỷ tha ma bắt. Nó đúng là ngu vì đã đồng ý mà. Monster nhướng mày lên.

 

“Tích tắc, tích tắc,” hắn mỉa mai nhắc nhở. Harry nghiến chặt răng.

 

“Tên tôi là Offering. Tên tôi là Harry Potter.”

 

“Harry Potter,” hắn vồ lấy tên nó như thể đó là một thứ cao lương mỹ vị vô cùng hiếm hoi, một thứ gì đó vô cùng quý giá cần được nâng niu. Harry chợt thấy như có một luồng điện chạy dọc sống lưng nó.

 

“Giờ sao?” đổi lại, nó hỏi.

 

“Những lời tiên tri là những thứ tự hoàn thành,” Monster lần nữa lên tiếng. “Chẳng phải bóng tối đặc dày, đồng hồ điểm nhịp đếm ngày tàn phai. Lời nguyền để ý là sai, vốn là ổ khóa chờ ai đến tìm. Lời nguyền này chính là ổ khóa giam cầm chúng ta lại. Nó đóng băng chúng ta trong vai trò của mình trong trò chơi này, và thậm chí là trong hình dáng này.”

 

Miệng lưỡi Harry dường như trở nên khô khốc.

 

“Cửa đóng then gài gắt gao, mở ra đáng sợ, khóc gào cùng ai. Hồng nào mà chẳng có gai, ai ai cũng biết, nạn tai chực chờ.” Nó thì thào.

 

“Ổ khóa là thứ giữ cho những cánh cửa trong tình trạng “cửa đóng then gài”. Mà những cánh cửa thì không chỉ đi theo một chiều. Nếu nó mở, em có thể bước vào và tiến lên… nhưng em cũng không thể kiểm soát được liệu thứ gì sẽ thoát ra. Beast đã nói với em rằng nếu lời nguyền này không được phá vỡ, những cái bóng sẽ lan ra khắp nơi rồi mà.”

 

“Không sai. Đó là lý do vì sao tôi phải cố phá vỡ lời nguyền này đấy,” Harry bực mình nói.

 

“Nhưng tương lai vốn không hề được định trước, đó là lý do vì sao những Lời Tiên Tri luôn làm hết khả năng của chúng để tự hoàn thành. Vì chúng là những tuyên bố về một tương lai không thể nào tránh khỏi trong cái thế giới luôn luôn và không ngừng thay đổi này.”

 

“Vậy thì… sao kia?”

 

“Trẻ con là tạo vật của vô vàn khả năng. Nếu Past có tất cả mọi thông tin về những chuyện trước đây dồn nén trong cái đầu nhỏ bé của mình, thì Prophecy sẽ là một kẻ điên loạn chỉ vì có quá nhiều thông tin về tương lai chứa trong cái đầu của nó, đặc biệt là khi những tương lai đó lại không ngừng thay đổi.”

 

Căn nhà bắt đầu rung lắc lạch cạch xung quanh nó cảnh cáo, Harry nhìn xung quanh bất an.

 

“Tôi không hiểu.”

 

“Dĩ nhiên, Prophecy là người đầu tiên và trước nhất mong muốn lời nguyền được giải bỏ, và sẽ làm mọi thứ để đạt được điều nó muốn. Nhưng nó lại có rất nhiều kế hoạch ngẫu nhiên chờ sẵn đó cho tất cả những trường hợp có thể xảy ra, chứ không phải chỉ là một kế hoạch cho con đường mà nó cố lái mọi thứ theo. Nếu lời nguyền không được giải, thì khi ấy nó vẫn đòi hỏi một bộ máy chính.”

 

“Và Prophecy chính là bộ máy chính đó,” Harry kết luận, nhớ lại cảnh cậu nhỏ bị xích vào ngôi nhà ra sao.

 

“Bộ em thực sự nghĩ là một đứa trẻ sẽ muốn dành cả đời mình bị xích vào một bức tường trong căn phòng cho trẻ sơ sinh sao? Nếu lời nguyền không được phá giải, thì tất cả bọn ta đều sẽ được tự do đi lang thang khắp nơi, Prophecy dù vậy lại không được rời đi. Vì nó là _trái tim_ của lời nguyền này.” Monster nhe răng nở một nụ cười đầy ác ý. “Nó chính là nhà đèn cung cấp năng lượng cho tất cả bọn ta vận hành.”

 

“Nhưng Prophecy không muốn làm thế,” Harry nhận ra. Tại sao một ai đó, nhất là một đứa trẻ dễ dàng buồn chán, lại muốn dành cả đời mình trong một nơi cố định chứ? Đặc biệt là khi nó có trọn vẹn sức mạnh điều khiển tương lai, nhưng lại chẳng được quyền quyết định số phận của mình.

 

Mỗi mảnh ghép đều tìm kiếm những gì mà mình không hề có. Và thứ mà Prophecy không có chính là tự do thoát khỏi số phận của mình.

 

“Nhưng để giữ cho toàn bộ hệ thống vận hành suôn sẻ, thì một bộ máy chính lại là thứ không thể không có,” Monster nói, nhìn nó săm soi dò xét với vẻ hiểm ác ít nhiều vẫn còn sót lại trên mặt. “Nếu em không thể giải được lời nguyền này, _Harry_ , ta đảm bảo với em, Prophecy sẽ cố hết khả năng của mình để bắt em thế chỗ nó. Liệu em có thích thú gì với việc vĩnh viễn bị xích vào một bức tường với trái tim mình bị khóa trong một cái hộp không?”

 

Cổ họng Harry nghẹn lại.

 

“Và em có từng nghĩ tới việc, có chăng, phải có một lý do nào đó người ta mới khóa một vài cái hộp lại chưa?”

 

Harry xoay người chạy trốn về phía bức tranh của Past, với tiếng cười của chính nó vẫn vang lên văng vẳng trong tai.

 

* * *

Past đang nhìn nó, với một con búp bê siết chặt trong nắm tay nhỏ bé.

 

Đó là một con búp bê tóc đỏ xinh đẹp, với một đôi mắt xanh lục và một khuôn mặt ra chiều đau khổ.

 

Ruột gan Harry quặn lại khi nó nhìn con búp bê, nó khựng lại trước bức tranh.

 

“Bữa nay anh đến chơi với em đó hả, Harry?” Past hỏi. “Bọn em muốn chơi với anh lắm.”

 

“Ai là bọn em kia? Là em và… ừm, con búp bê của em sao?”

 

“Tên của cô ấy là Lily đó. Đi, vào đây chơi với bọn em đi.”

 

“Lily.” Harry thấy như thể nó vừa bị đấm cho một cú như trời giáng ngay giữa bụng. Lily, là _mẹ_ Lily của nó ấy hả?

 

“Nếu anh ở trong bức tranh này với bọn em, Monster sẽ không thể bắt được anh đâu.” Past nói, vẻ khẩn khoản đến tuyệt vọng hiển hiện trên khuôn mặt cậu nhỏ. Khẩn khoản và đói khát. “Không một tương lai nào có thể hết.”

 

“Có lẽ để khi khác vậy,” Harry rào chặn. Nó không cách chi dứt mắt mình ra khỏi con búp bê được. “Đó là thứ mà em đã làm đó sao? Biến người ta thành búp bê ấy?”

 

“Họ nói họ sẽ chơi, nhưng rồi bọn họ cứ buồn hoài.” Past nhỏ giọng thì thầm. “Buồn bã và chán ngắt hà. Thế nên chả có trò gì nhiều trong này hết, chỉ có ký ức thôi.”

 

“Anh có vài câu muốn hỏi,” Harry ép bản thân mình tiếp tục, bởi nó thực sự không có nhiều thời gian. Nó đã mất quá nhiều thời gian với Monster rồi, quá quá nhiều. “Anh muốn biết lời nguyền này bắt đầu như thế nào.”

 

* * *

Harry bước vào phòng mình, cảm giác như tê dại, khi tia nắng đầu tiên của buổi bình minh chạm vào dinh thự Riddle.

 

Vị đắng nghét muốn nôn vẫn còn lưu lại trong cổ họng nó.

 

Riddle đeo trên gương mặt hắn một biểu tình vô cùng khó dò khi hắn xuất hiện, dù đôi mắt hắn có vẻ như lóe sáng khi so với Nameless, người đang nhìn như thể chỉ muốn giết nó ngay lúc này.

 

“Chà, vậy là cậu đã biết tất cả chuyện này bắt đầu ra sao rồi đấy,” bức chân dung lẩm bẩm. “Vì sao chuyện phải diễn ra theo kiểu này.”

 

“Nó lẽ ra không cần phải diễn ra theo kiểu này,” Harry thì thầm. Riddle mỉm cười, đưa một tay ra hệt như phiên bản trẻ hơn của hắn đã làm.

 

“Bước qua đây đi, Harry. Có lẽ cậu sẽ thích chơi với tôi hơn cũng không chừng?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tèn tèn tèn ten, chap sau có ai đó sổ lồng thoát khỏi tranh ra ngoài xà nẹo. Tèn tèn ten, chờ đi là chờ đi, muahahaha~


	8. Gai và Hoa hồng

Chuyện là một tấn bi kịch, thực vậy.

 

Tom Riddle, trẻ dại và đơn côi. Tom Riddle, chỉ mười sáu mà đầy kiêu hãnh đến mức tưởng chừng như ngạo mạn trên ngưỡng cửa của sự bất tử, khi hắn biến sức mạnh của mình thành cái chết của người đàn ông duy nhất mà Merope Gaunt đã đem lòng yêu.

 

Chúa tể Voldemort, với đôi mắt như rắn và vẻ cao ngạo khôn cùng, khinh khi cái gọi là ăn năn chuộc tội. Chúa tể Voldemort, người đã đi xa hơn bất cứ ai khi xẻ chính linh hồn của chính hắn ra, kẻ đã gieo rắc hỗn loạn ở một thế giới khác, cách xa ngôi làng nhỏ êm đềm đã thai nghén ra hắn.

 

Merope Gaunt, bóng ma trên vai hắn, vẫn thổn thức từng hồi trong viên đá đen của chiếc nhẫn mà hắn đeo trên tay, chưa từng ngơi nghỉ trong khát khao về những thứ tốt đẹp hơn dành cho con trai của mình.

 

Merope Gaunt, người dù đã chết vẫn tạo ra một thỏa ước vô cùng khủng khiếp. Merope Gaunt, người đã nguyển rủa chính con trai mình biến thành kẻ giống hệt như người cha mà hắn căm ghét, và rồi trao cho hắn một giải pháp để được cứu rỗi.

 

Xẻ hồn mình để lại những hậu quả vô cùng khủng khiếp, và thần chết rõ là có khiếu hài hước khi chuyện có liên quan đến việc thu thập những món nợ của gã – gã ghét cay ghét đắng những kẻ nghĩ mình có thể vượt ra khỏi địa vị của bản thân.

 

Chỉ có một thứ duy nhất có thể cứu rỗi cho một kẻ bị gã ghét, ấy là tình yêu. Và Merope Gaunt đã hy vọng, đã tin tưởng, rằng ở đâu đó ngoài kia sẽ có một ai đó có thể trao cho con bà điều đó. Thế là bà khóa lời nguyền lại, rồi giấu chìa khóa đi. Về phần mình, đứa nhỏ cô đơn, ích kỷ nọ đã biến lời nguyền nọ thành một trò chơi.

 

Riddle đã được định là sẽ bị đọa đày suốt đời nơi âm giới vào cái giây phút mà hắn thực hiện cái nghi thức đảm bảo cho sự bất tử khủng khiếp của mình, nhưng đó là mẹ hắn, người đã định hình lại sự bất tử nọ, biến nó thành một thứ trước sau gì cũng sẽ bị phá bỏ. Bà cũng chính là người tập hợp những mảnh hồn vụn vỡ của con trai mình lại mà biến chúng trở thành những mảnh ghép như bấy giờ.

 

Tất cả những chuyện này, đều được thực hiện trong hy vọng một con quái vật sẽ tìm được tình yêu. Một tình yêu có thể trả về cho hắn linh hồn nguyên vẹn của mình, để hắn lại toàn vẹn như trước.

 

Song nhìn lại tất cả những tổn thất mà chuyện này gây ra, Harry vẫn cảm thấy thật khó để tha thứ cho tấm lòng của một người mẹ của bà.

 

Là nó sẽ yêu Voldemort đủ để sức mạnh đó chữa lành linh hồn và trái tim đã bị lấy đi của hắn, hay là Voldemort sẽ tìm thấy một ai đó để hắn quan tâm… nó không biết giải pháp nào mới là câu trả lời. Song dù có là gì đi nữa thì nó vẫn không khỏi cảm thấy bi quan, bởi Nameless, ít ra, vẫn còn nghĩ nó là một thằng đần.

 

Nhưng Hermione đã nói nó phải đối chất với từng mảnh ghép một…

 

Đầu Harry bắt đầu đau nhức chỉ vì nghĩ đến chuyện đó.

 

Căn phòng của Riddle, trong bức tranh của hắn, nhìn giống hệt như căn phòng mà Harry vừa bỏ lại phía sau lưng. Vẫn chiếc giường bốn cọc ấy, vẫn là cái bàn viết tao nhã ấy – cái bàn mà giờ đây Harry biết vốn thuộc về người cha của hắn.

 

Riddle vẫn nắm chặt lấy tay nó, bàn tay hắn đã ấm trở lại khi nó bước vào bức chân dung của hắn. Harry nhận ra mình đang bị nhòm chòng chọc, và nó nuốt khan.

 

Nó không biết tiếp theo mình phải làm gì nữa.

 

_Đáp án người có ngóng mong,_

_Hãy hỏi lời hỏi cần trong bàn cờ._

_Hỏi xong rồi hẵng mong chờ,_

_Đằng sau mặt nạ mập mờ cái chi._

Đau đớn thay, vấn đề nằm ở chỗ nó không biết mình nên hỏi gì.

 

Căn nhà ngập tràn trong ánh hào quang xưa cũ trước đây của nó, và Harry tưởng mình chút nữa đã mù đi vì ánh nắng bên ngoài. Luồng ánh sáng rực rỡ, tựa như một luồng sáng từ thiên đường, thật sự là chói lòa hơn bất cứ thứ gì Harry đã từng thấy trước đó, khiến mắt nó nheo lại hết cỡ trước chúng.

 

Nó có thể cảm thấy hơi ấm đến không tưởng trên làn da mình. Nó chưa từng biết mặt trời lại có thể ấm đến thế.

 

Nó nặng nhọc nuốt khan.

 

_Đáp án người có ngóng mong,_

_Hãy hỏi lời hỏi cần trong bàn cờ._

_Hỏi xong rồi hẵng mong chờ,_

_Đằng sau mặt nạ mập mờ cái chi._

 

Câu đó là manh mối để giải mã Riddle chăng?

 

“Chúng ta đang ở thời điểm nào thế?” nó lặng lẽ hỏi. “Đây hẳn là trước khi lời nguyền bắt đầu ha.”

 

Nó nhìn sang bên cạnh, chỉ để bắt gặp Riddle đang săm soi nhìn nó dò xét. Và nó thực sự hy vọng như thế không được tính là nó đã hỏi sai câu hỏi cần phải hỏi, hay có chăng là gì gì đó có thể khiến nó bị “gửi về với những người thân yêu trong một cái gì đó như hộp diêm chẳng hạn.”

 

“Đây là ngày mà tôi đã giết ông bố của mình đấy.” Riddle trả lời. “Cái ngày mà lời nguyền này bắt đầu. Nó cứ diễn ra lặp đi lặp lại không hề ngưng nghỉ vào mỗi đêm – cậu thấy đấy, cứ như là ác mộng vậy, khi tôi làm thế ấy.”

 

“Liệu đó có phải cũng là lý do vì sao Beast và Monster đổi chỗ cho nhau khi ngày tới đêm về không?” Họ đã nói… họ đã nói rằng Monster là một con quái vật bởi vì hắn là thứ dị hợm đáng kinh tởm, là thứ tồi tệ nhất trong tất cả bọn họ, mà Harry thì chưa bao giờ nhận được câu trả lời khi nó hỏi tội ác của hắn là gì cả… liệu đây có phải là cái tội đó chăng?

 

Hẳn nhiên không phải là tội ác đầu tiên rồi; nếu còn nhỏ như vậy mà Past đã sẵn sàng giết người, nó thiệt không dám nghĩ đầu óc của Tom Riddle đã lệch lạc đến mức nào sau chừng đó năm trưởng thành… thế nên có lẽ đây là tội ác có tính quyết định cũng không chừng.

 

Việc giết Tom Riddle cha ấy.

 

Riddle ậm ờ ngân nga.

 

“Thật vậy,” hắn lẩm bẩm. Harry đưa mắt nhìn quanh dinh thự xinh đẹp nọ lần nữa, và lần này ít nhiều có chút lo lắng. Chẳng phải đây là lúc thích hợp để đề cập đến việc xét xử hay chất vấn sao? Thế thì làm sao mà nó chất vấn Riddle được đây?

 

Nó thậm chí vẫn còn chưa biết cái khỉ gì về những câu hỏi quan trọng cần phải hỏi nữa là.

 

“Lại đây,” Riddle tiếp, đưa một tay ra cho nó. “Đi dạo một vòng với tôi.” Harry ngập ngừng trong thoáng chốc, rồi nắm lấy tay hắn, để Riddle dẫn nó ra khỏi phòng tham quan căn nhà.

 

Nó liếc lại đằng sau khi cả hai chuẩn bị rời đi, chỉ để khựng lại tại chỗ khi nó nhìn chòng chọc vào nơi mà lẽ ra là bức chân dung của Riddle nếu nó đang ở trong phòng mình ngoài bức tranh.

 

Nó chút nữa là nhảy dựng, ruột gan như muốn lộn tùng phèo trước-

 

“Anh có một bức chân dung của tôi á,” nó bất an nhận xét. Riddle chỉ thảy cho nó một nụ cười – một nụ cười khiến nó ngay lập tức, nguy hiểm thay, nhớ đến nụ cười của Monster nếu nó hoàn toàn thành thực với bản thân mình.

 

“Dĩ nhiên rồi.”

 

Nó dường như đang đứng đó trước bức tranh, không tựa người vào khung hay di chuyển như bức chân dung của Riddle đã làm – nó chỉ đứng đó bất động, một tay giương ra như thể đang chuẩn bị nắm lấy tay Riddle và bước vào trong tranh. Hoàn toàn bất động, và…

 

“Tôi có cả mớ hoa hồng đầy gai quấn quanh đầu mình này.”

 

“Ờ.” Tên khốn đó thậm chí còn mặt dày mà thấy thích thú trước phản ứng của nó nữa chứ.

 

“Liệu anh có thể giải thích cho tôi nó có nghĩa là gì mà không phải tuôn ra một câu đố điên đầu nào khác không?” Harry mạnh miệng đòi hỏi.

 

Riddle nghiêng đầu sang một bên, nhìn nó một hồi. Hắn dường như đang có tâm trạng nuông chiều nó. Harry tự hỏi không biết nó có nên nghi ngờ hay không.

 

“Cậu để ý thấy gì về những bức tranh trong căn nhà này nào?” Riddle hỏi. Harry nhíu mày lại.

 

“Chúng thay đổi liên tục. Có vẻ như đang sống vậy. Tôi có thể bức vào trong chúng.”

 

“Và?”

 

Harry nhìn Riddle chăm chăm, cố hiểu xem ý của hắn là gì. Liệu có thật là nó chỉ ngu ngốc và bỏ qua một vài manh mối hiển hiện trước mắt thực không? Nó vắt óc mình ra nghĩ nghĩ nghĩ thật kỹ, mắt lướt nhìn về phía bức chân dung của chính mình.

 

“Và… và…” Nó nghĩ lại, Monster quả thực rất giống như một phiên bản phản chiếu méo mó của Riddle. Còn Nameless nhìn chẳng khác Beast là bao, ngoại trừ việc gã vẫn còn đầy đủ tim tiếc này nọ. Kể cả Past nữa, cậu nhỏ nhìn giống như một phiên bản bình thường của Prophecy vậy. “Mỗi người bọn anh đều có một bản sao của mình. Bọn anh nhìn giống họ, nhưng… không có ba cái điểm kỳ quặc này nọ thôi.”

 

Riddle khịt mũi cười khẩy.

 

“Gần đúng rồi đấy. Những bức chân dung diễn tả… bản chất thật sự của vấn đề. Có thể nói rằng đó là bọn này trước đây cũng không sai.”

 

“Bản chất thật sự của vấn đề à…” Harry lần nữa liếc nhìn bức vẽ chính nó, tập trung vào dòng máu mỏng manh đương lăn dài xuống gò má nó từ mão gai trên đầu. Tự nhiên nó có cảm giác rằng Prophecy, hay một ai đó, hẳn là phải có một sự hài hước bệnh hoạn nào đấy nếu họ vẽ nó với một cái mão gai trên đầu hệt như Chúa thế này. “Nghe không thấy yên tâm chút nào.”

 

Nó nửa muốn đưa tay lên rờ thử tóc mình coi sao, để coi mọi thứ có còn như bình thường không.

 

“Thì trò này vốn đâu có tính trấn an ai đâu, chuyện ra sao thì nó vậy mà,” Riddle đáp lại.

 

“Nhưng ở đây mọi thứ nghịch đảo mà. Cái bức tranh đó của tôi đâu có ở đó trong thế giới của tô- ờm, ý tôi là… thế giới thực đâu.”

 

“Thế giới thực à.” Môi Riddle khẽ giật thành một nụ cười khó hiểu.

 

“Đúng vậy,” Harry nạt. “Là thế giới thật. Chứ không phải là một bức tranh.” Nó sẽ không để cho Riddle khiến cho chuyện này còn trở nên rối bung rối bét hơn là cái mớ bòng bong dỏm dít hiện tại. “Đừng có né tránh nữa.”

 

Bàn tay đang giữ lấy cánh tay nó tự nãy giờ của Riddle liền siết chặt lại.

 

“Có rất nhiều không gian trong thế giới này, Harry à.” Cái tên nọ thốt ra dường như khiến nó rúng động tận hồn tận vía. “Nơi này chỉ đơn thuần là một trong số chúng mà thôi. Nếu cậu trông có vẻ bình thường trong cái “thế giới thực”, như cậu đã gọi, nơi tất thảy bọn này đều dị dạng quái quái… thì cậu hẳn phải nhận ra thông qua sự nghịch đảo mà cậu đã nói lúc nãy ấy, rằng chính cậu mới là người “có gì quái quái” chứ. Đây chính là ảnh hưởng của lời nguyền lên cậu đấy; nó chính là hình dạng mà cậu đang bắt đầu biến thành. Vì bức tranh này là bức tranh vẽ Offering mà.”

 

Ruột gan Harry quặn lại.

 

“Vậy mà tôi lại ở đây nghĩ rằng có thể có một căn phòng nào đó trong cái chốn này không kinh dị vãi hồn ra chớ,” nó lầm bầm, nhăn mặt khi Riddle phá ra cười.

 

“Đi nào. Cậu sẽ muốn rời khỏi bức tranh này trước khi trời tối đấy, không thì lúc đó cậu lại vô ý xâm phạm vào lãnh địa của Kẻ-Mà-Ai-Cũng-Biết-Là-Ai-Đấy mất.”

 

Harry đành để mặc cho hắn kéo mình đi, suy nghĩ của nó cứ đua nhau chạy rần rần trong đầu.

 

“Nếu tất cả các bức tranh đều đổi chỗ cho nhau khi ngày đến đêm về… vậy còn Past thì sao? Anh – ờm, Monster và Hermione đã nói rằng có tất cả sáu mảnh của anh lận.” Nhưng Hermione cũng đã nói rằng có một thứ gì đó dường như vẫn còn thiếu, kể cả khi sáu mảnh đã được ghép lại. “Còn nữa, có chuyện gì với những bức tranh bị đập phá thế?”

 

Nếu Merope đã ném chiếc chìa khóa giải lời nguyền đi. Thì liệu bà đã quẳng nó từ Dinh thự Riddle sang thế giới ngoài kia. Hay là nó vẫn còn ở đây, trong bức tranh của Past? Past đã nói rằng Harry cần cả quá khứ lẫn tương lai đế có thể nhìn nhận mọi thứ cho rõ ràng, và nếu có một thứ gì đó lơ lửng giữa cả hai trạng thái thì thứ đó lại ở trong khu đất u ám mờ sương bên trong bức tranh của Past.

 

“Eurydice.”

 

“Vậy là… không thực sự chỉ có sáu người bọn anh đúng không?” Monster đã nói dối sao? Như thế thì công bằng cái éo gì khi thêm thắt ba cái lời nói dối vào một mớ sự thật vốn đã mập mập mờ mờ đến điên đầu chứ.

 

“Eurydice không phải là một trong số bọn này.”

 

“Vậy ai là Eurydice kia?” Hermione đã nói là phải cẩn thận với Eurydice mà…

 

“Cậu không biết câu chuyện đó sao?”

 

“Chuyện gì kia?”

 

Riddle thở dài thườn thượt, nghe như thể hắn đang phải chịu đựng một điều gì đó đau khổ lắm lắm trong khi hắn không hề phải vắt óc ra để mà hiểu cho ra ngô ra khoai cái mớ bòng bong điên loạn này.

 

“Eurydice và Orpheus. Là một thần thoại của Hy Lạp. Eurydice là vợ của Orpheus. Nói cho ngắn gọn thì họ yêu nhau say đắm quỵ lụy, rồi thì cô nàng lăn ra chết, thế là y lên đường xuống Địa phủ giải thoát cho cô vợ của mình. Nghe có vẻ là lạ mà quen quen hông?”

 

Phải mất vài giây Harry mới hiểu ra Riddle đang ám chỉ đến chuyện gì, cho dù chuyện vốn chỉ hơi hao hao giống vậy mà thôi.

 

“Bộ đó là ám chỉ bóng gió cho chuyện tôi đã tự nguyện hiến thân vào đây thay cho Gin- cô ấy đó à?” Thiệt tình, cả đám sao mà cứ bị ám ảnh chuyện đó suốt thế!

 

Riddle chỉ mỉm cười đáp lại nó. Và đó không hẳn là một nụ cười tử tế gì – nhưng có lẽ đó là do nó đã quá quen nhìn thấy cái mồm đầy răng của Monster trên khuôn mặt nọ rồi cũng nên.

 

“Orpheus đã được cho phép dẫn người mà y yêu ra khỏi Địa phủ, chỉ với điều kiện là y không được quay lại nhìn cô vợ của mình khi y rời đi. Nếu y làm thế, và y quả thực đã làm thế, thì câu chuyện lại kết thúc theo kiểu hoặc là cô vợ bị đem trở về Địa phủ, hoặc là cả hai lập tức bị biến thành đá. Mãi mãi bị giam cầm cùng nhau đến suốt đời. Bản thân tôi thích cái kết thứ hai hơn. Nó…hmm… cảm động hơn nhiều.” Riddle phán nhẹ bẫng.

 

“Ờ ờ,” Harry đáp lại. “Còn lý do mà anh có một bức tranh của Eurydice trong nhà mình là…?”

 

“Cậu có nhớ lúc tôi nói cho cậu những luật chơi trong căn nhà này không?”

 

“Đừng… gọi tên Nameless (Kẻ Vô Danh), đừng bất kính với ngôi nhà này hay những bức tranh… đừng… nhìn lại nếu tôi được trao cho cơ hội rời đi.” Con tim Harry bỗng dộng thình thịch trong lồng ngực nó. “Bộ tôi sẽ được trao cho cơ hội để đi khỏi đây sao?”

 

“Có rất nhiều nước cờ mà cậu có thể đi trong trò chơi này,” Riddle lấp lửng trả lời. “Thế nên rất có khả năng, trong một vài tình huống nhất định nào đấy, đó có thể là một trong những nước cờ được trao cho cậu cũng không chừng.”

 

Lần đầu tiên kể từ khi đến đây, Harry chợt thấy lóe lên một tia hy vọng. Nhưng rồi nó tắt tịt nhanh chóng chẳng kém.

 

“… thế anh được lợi gì? Đời nào anh lại để tôi đi dễ dàng như thế.”

 

Hermione đã nói phải cẩn trọng với Eurydice, phải có một lý do nào đó thì cô nàng mới nói thế chứ. Dù cô nàng cũng đã nói là nó phải cận trọng luôn với cả Nụ hôn bị nguyền rủa, nhưng chả phải là nó đã làm rất tốt cái vụ đó rồi đầy sao, đúng không, đúng không, ý là cái vụ thỏa thuận của nó với Monster ấy?

 

“Thế giới này là một nơi rất lạ lùng và bí ẩn mà.” Riddle lạnh nhạt trả lại. Harry đổ quạu.

 

Cả hai đã đi đến phòng ăn, và Riddle ngừng lại lần nữa, tông giọng hắn trở nên ảm đạm hẳn. “Đây chính là nơi tôi đã làm điều đó. Cha tôi, và cả ông bà của tôi. Lúc ấy họ đều đang ăn tối đấy.”

 

“Liệu đó có phải là lý do tại sao Beast lại ám ảnh đến thế với việc tôi phải xuống ăn tối không?”

 

“Nếu là việc nó có gì đó liên quan gì đó với việc hắn cứ khăng khăng một hai đòi hỏi chuyện đó, thì ờ, không sai.”

 

“Vậy là anh giết họ lúc sáu giờ.”

 

“Không, bữa tối bắt đầu lúc sáu giờ. Lời nguyền bắt đầu vào đúng nửa đêm cơ.”

 

“Vậy là… anh giết họ lúc nửa đêm?”

 

“Việc giết họ chỉ là chất xúc tác mà thôi, chứ nó không phải là sự bắt đầu. Màn tàn sát nọ đã tạo ra Monster (một con quái vật). Cậu hẳn đã nhận ra rằng mình cũng đã gặp Beast và những mảnh ghép khác.”

 

Thực sự rất thú vị, chuyện thực sự rất thú vị. Nhưng nó vẫn chẳng giúp được Harry cái đếch gì trong việc tìm ra những câu-hỏi-quan-trọng-cần-được-hỏi cả.

 

Căn phòng ăn thoạt trông có vẻ quá vô hại để là nơi mà một tội ác khủng khiếp như tàn sát máu mủ ruột thịt rồi chia năm xẻ bảy linh hồn diễn ra. Thực ra, nó khiến Harry thấy có chút buồn nôn khi nghĩ tới chuyện đó là nơi mà mình đã ngồi ăn suốt từ ngày này qua ngày khác.

 

Căn phòng ngập tràn ánh nắng ấm áp hệt như phòng ngủ trên lầu vậy, thế nên nó càng làm tôn lên sự lộng lẫy của căn phòng, sự lộng lẫy vốn đã bị bóng tối ngấu nghiến bóp nghẹt ngày qua ngày và trở thành căn phòng mà Harry vẫn hằng biết.

 

Cả hai đứng đó, lặng yên không tiếng động, khuỷu tay khẽ chạm vào nhau.

 

“Tại sao anh lại làm vậy hở?”

 

Riddle liếc qua nhìn nó, trông có vẻ ngạc nhiên đến ngớ ngẩn, không ngờ rằng nó đã bận tâm mà hỏi đến chuyện đấy.

 

“Tôi… ờm, cậu hẳn cũng nhận ra rồi đấy, từ chuyện Past vốn sống ở Cô nhi viện Wool, rằng tôi vốn không lớn lên với cha mẹ mình,” hắn nói. Harry có thể cảm thấy lồng ngực mình nhói đau trước suy nghĩ chuyện sẽ dẫn đến đâu. Đặc biệt là khi cậu biết rằng Merope Gaunt cũng đã sớm từ trần. “Tôi ghét ở đó lắm. Mẹ tôi vốn là một phù thủy, mà cậu hẳn là đã đoán được việc đó từ câu thần chú khởi đầu lời nguyền này của bà rồi đấy.”

 

“Còn cha anh thì sao?”

 

“Cha tôi bỏ rơi bà ấy, và cả tôi nữa, khi ông nhận ra bà là cái giống gì.” Cơn thịnh nộ đột ngột bùng lên trong đôi mắt Riddle, khiến nhãn thần của hắn thoáng chốc trở nên đen kịt đến mức gần như giống hệt Monster. Harry lần nữa cảm thấy như thể mình đã nuốt phải thứ gì đó kinh tởm khôn cùng. “Vậy mà-” Riddle bật cười khùng khục, lần này là với vẻ khinh bỉ sắc nhọn tựa như móng tay cào xuống lưng nó. “Bà ta vẫn ngu ngốc yêu gã đến mức quỵ lụy.”

 

“Đó có phải là lý do vì sao Beast lại nghĩ rằng tình yêu là thứ ngu ngốc không?”

 

“Thì tình yêu đúng là một thứ ngu ngốc mà, ngốc ngang mức với sự kinh tởm mà bọn ta có khi phải đồng ý với đám mảnh ghép còn lại một chuyện gì đó ấy.”

 

Ây chà, coi coi, thế này chắc lại làm cho lời nguyền trở nên dễ giải hơn đó ha. Thiệt, nó đang bắt đầu nghĩ Merope hẳn phải mù quáng, thiển cận dữ dội lắm lắm mới bày ra được cái trò này, bởi nhìn sao nó cũng không tưởng tượng ra được một ai đó có thể yêu được một con quái thú, chứ đừng nói chi là một con quái vật.

 

Thần chết hẳn phải đang đắc chí cười ha hả đâu đó cũng không chừng.

 

“Vậy là anh giết ông ấy vì ông ấy đã bỏ rơi anh.”

 

“Ông ta đáng bị như thế,” Riddle nhổ, vẻ thỏa mãn tàn nhẫn hiển hiện trên khuôn mặt hắn. Có thể đúng là như vậy thật, nhưng nắm tay của Harry vẫn tự động siết chặt lại bên hông nó.

 

“Vậy còn,” nó nạt lại, ánh mắt cũng sa sầm lại, “những gia đình mà anh đã phá hoạt từ khi lời nguyền này bắt đầu thì sao?” Riddle mở miệng toan trả lời, nhưng Harry không chút thương xót cắt ngang lời hắn. “Còn những người cũng cô đơn và sợ hãi như anh tự nhận là mình đã từng thì sao? Họ có xứng đáng bị vầy không hả?” Nó có làm gì để xứng đáng bị như vầy không á? Đéo.

 

Nó là người cũng đã mất cả cha lẫn mẹ đây này – đầu tiên là James, rồi sau đó là mẹ nó vào ngay năm tiếp theo đây.

 

Riddle nhìn nó chằm chằm, chớp chớp mắt. “Có ai trong bọn ta tự nguyện chọn lấy chuyện này đâu.”

 

“Chính mấy anh đòi hiến lễ cho mình còn gì.”

 

“Những hiến lễ là cách duy nhất để phá lời nguyền này.”

 

“Thì sao, mấy người bọn anh cần phải giết họ đâu, đúng chứ hả?” Harry nhổ. Mắt Riddle hẹp lại, những cái bóng bất chợt ùa vào phòng, bóng tối nhanh chóng che kín mặt trời một cách quen thuộc đến rợn người. Nhưng nó vẫn giữ lập trường của mình; bởi nó đã đè nén chuyện này trong lòng bao lâu ai mà biết chứ, chỉ biết là không sớm thì muộn nó cũng sẽ bùng nổ như này thôi.

 

“Đúng là không, nhưng làm thế dễ hơn nhiều,” Riddle lạnh lùng đáp lại, dẫn tới trước một bước, dồn ép Harry đến khi lưng nó chạm vào cạnh bàn ăn. “Beast cần những trái tim để có thể tồn tại trong một trạng thái gì đó mà không phải là trạng thái đau đớn đến nghẹn người vì lỗ hổng trong lồng ngực của hắn, cũng như để giữ cho đồng hồ không bị ngừng lại trước khi các đòi hỏi của lời nguyền này được đáp ứng. Monster cần linh hồn và những cảm xúc để có thể hiện ra trong một hình dáng gì đó mà có thể gọi là có hình có dạng, cũng như để không phải bị hành hạ bởi sự hư vô tột cùng.”

 

“Nó giống như một cơn đói thường trực vậy, và mỗi năm một lần thực sự chẳng thấm vào đâu đâu. Cậu lẽ ra nên cảm kích là bọn ta đã không xông vào cái ngôi làng nhỏ bé tầm thường của cậu mà san bằng tất thảy mọi thứ mới phải.”

 

Harry cảm thấy hơi thở của nó như muốn nghẹn lại trong lồng ngực.

 

“Như vậy cũng không có nghĩa là nó đúng.”

 

Song, đau đớn thay, như vậy cũng không có nghĩa là nó không hiểu.

 

Tay Riddle thận trọng từ từ nhấn xuống cạnh bàn ở hai bên hông nó, giam nó lại trong vòng tay hắn. Harry ưỡn ngực, nó từ chối việc rúm ró lại trước mặt hắn, kể cả khi đôi môi hắn chỉ còn cách môi nó có một chút.

 

“Không,” Riddle đồng tình đáp lại. “Nhưng chuyện này vốn không phải là về việc đúng hay sai. Nó là về tình yêu, và chiến tranh. Về bóng tối và ánh sáng. Về mọi thứ giữa các thái cực kia.”

 

Harry chợt nhận ra, lần đầu tiên suốt từ lúc nó tới đây tới giờ, rằng Tom Riddle trước đây quả thật rất rất điển trai. Mà thôi, cũng chẳng phải là bề ngoài quyến rũ thì tự nhiên lại trở nên quan trọng gì vào lúc này.

 

“Còn anh thì sao?” thay vào đó, nó cả gan hỏi. “Anh giết hiến lễ của mình theo cách nào?”

 

Nó không chút nghi ngờ gì chuyện bức chân dung nọ đã làm thế. Những người trong làng được trả về, đa phần không nát bấy thì cũng chỉ còn cái vỏ, và nó biết họ là tác phẩm của Beast hoặc Monster. Nhưng cũng có những người một khi đã ra đi thì không bao giờ còn trở lại được làng.

 

Mẹ nó, người đã trở thành con búp bê trong bức tranh của Past, là một ví dụ.

 

Ngón cái của Ridlle nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn lấy gò má nó với một sự dịu dàng gần như là dối trá.

 

“Cậu hẳn đã đoán được quy tắc rồi đấy thôi…”

 

“Monster chính là bản phản chiếu của anh,” Harry khàn khàn đáp lại. Đó có lẽ cũng là lý do vì sao Riddle lại có thể về phe của sinh vật nọ, kể cả khi tất cả những người còn lại chẳng ai làm vậy.

 

Đầu gối Riddle nhẹ nhàng lách vào giữa hai chân nó, và Harry thật sự nghiêm túc cân nhắc việc cho hắn một đạp té dập mặt. Bởi mặc cho bề ngoài cả hai có tương đồng đến đâu đi chăng nữa, thì Riddle cũng không phải làm từ sương từ khói và từ bóng tối như Monster.

 

“Ờ hở,” Riddle đồng tình, hơi thở hắn khẽ phả lên môi nó.

 

Harry đột ngột nhớ ra là Past cũng đã từng định giết nó. Nó vội đưa tay lên bịt ngang miệng Riddle, chỉ để đề phòng thôi. Miệng nó tự nhiên trở nên khô khốc không chịu nổi.

 

Nhưng dù Riddle rõ ràng là nghiêng về phía đánh tâm lý khi sát hại các hiến lễ, thì không lẽ nào hắn lại làm theo cách làm của Monster đấy chứ?

 

Nếu Riddle muốn nói gì đó, thì hắn buộc phải lùi lại để tránh khỏi bàn tay của Harry đang chắn ngang miệng hắn cái đã. Thế nên nó rõ ràng không phải là kẻ yếu thế ở đây rồi; nó có lợi thế của nó đó chứ. Nó không hề bước vào đây để làm nạn nhân, và nó từ chối trở thành cái ngữ ấy ngay lúc này.

 

“Anh sẽ không ra tay giết tôi, Tom,” nó phán chắc nịch. Chỉ để đề phòng thôi. Riddle chỉ nhướng mày nhìn nó, nhưng rồi một hồi sau hắn lùi lại.

 

“Ồ, nó khiến tôi run rẩy dọc sống lưng khi cậu dùng cái tên đó đấy … cứ như thể có ai đó bước qua mộ của tôi vậy.”

 

Rồi, chắc chắn là bản phản chiếu của Monster luôn. Riddle bắn cho nó một nụ cười móc mỉa, hệt như hắn biết Harry đang nghĩ gì.

 

Nó tự hỏi có khi nào vụ này là một bài kiểm tra dành cho nó không.

 

Bởi nó cứ dễ dàng sao sao ấy.

 

_Hiến lễ cảnh giác điều ni,_

_Này là cái giá một khi đã nhìn._

_Nụ hôn trao gửi hồn mình,_

_Nhất thời giải pháp, thuận tình thì trao._

 

Hermione đã nói mỗi một nước đi trong trò chơi này đều có những cái giá cần phải trả dành cho chúng đó thôi.

 

“Cậu đã biết rồi đấy thôi, như Monster đã nói đấy, hai người bọn ta không giết người-”

 

“Ờ, mấy anh bòn rút hết cảm xúc linh hồn người ta, như thế thì đỡ hơn dữ lắm đó ha,” Harry nạt lại. Cả hai im lặng nhìn nhau chòng chọc, còn căn phòng từ từ sáng sủa trở lại, ngập tràn ánh nắng và hơi ấm ban ngày, hệt như trước đó.

 

“Cái chết mà cha tôi nhận được, sau cùng, vẫn là quá nhanh và nhẹ nhàng, không chút đau đớn. Nhưng tôi ước gì mình đã có thể khiến ông ta kiệt quệ. Để ông ta chỉ còn là một cái vỏ, để tôi có thể xé toạc tâm trí của ông ta ra mà xem xem tại sao ổng lại làm thế. Nhưng các phần khác của tôi lại ước gì họ có thể xé xác ông ta ra thành trăm mảnh, để trả lại cho ông ta những khoảnh khắc đớn đau mà họ đã chịu đựng.” Giọng Riddle lần nữa trở nên nhẹ nhàng, nhẹ đến mức kỳ lạ là khác.

 

Chẹp, ít ra thì như vậy cũng giải thích được một số thứ nhất định trong cách mà bọn họ chọn khi giết người. Giờ nó, ít nhiều gì, cũng đã có thể đoán ra được một số bộ phận đã mất mà bọn họ muốn.

 

Beast muốn một quả tim. Monster thì lại muốn linh hồn của hiến lễ đó. Past muốn có một người bạn, Prophecy thì là một tương lai. Nó không chắc thứ mà Riddle và Nameless muốn là gì. Trừ phi, dĩ nhiên, Nameless muốn có một cái tên – nhưng chẳng phải nó đã được cảnh cáo trước về sự nguy hiểm khi làm thế rồi đấy sao.

 

Riêng về phần những câu hỏi và các câu trả lời… ự, các câu đố trong căn nhà này quả thật là quá nhiều để nó có thể dễ dàng hiểu ra cái quỷ này.

 

Dù vậy, Harry có thể cho rằng, nếu nó quả thực đã làm sai gì đó trong việc giải quyết cái mớ bòng bong này, thì nó đã lăn ra chết quẻo từ đời tám hoánh nào rồi. Thế nên chắc như vậy cũng đã tính là nó đã làm được một cái gì đó rồi đó chứ.

 

Harry nuốt khan.

 

“Các anh khiến tôi tin rằng,” nó thận trọng mở lời, “mỗi người trong các anh muốn một thứ khác nhau từ hiến lễ của mình. Trái tim… linh hồn… còn thứ anh muốn là gì?”

 

Khóe miệng Riddle cong lên.

 

“Chẳng phải đã rõ ràng lắm rồi đó sao? Tôi là một thực thể của những câu hỏi và những câu trả lời. Cái tôi muốn là tâm trí cậu. Suy nghĩ của cậu.”

 

“Ờm, thì mấy người các anh là tất cả những gì mà tôi có thể nghĩ về dạo gần đây mà, như thế có được tính không?” Harry thử. Riddle một lần nữa phá ra cười, sà xuống người nó nhanh như cắt. Hắn không chập chờn, thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện như Monster, nhưng hắn quả thật là nhanh chẳng kém.

 

“Chẳng phải đó là cách mà cậu yêu một người sao, Harry?” sinh vật quỷ sứ nọ thì thầm với nó. “Hết linh hồn, hết cơ thể và hết trí khôn ấy?”

 

“Tôi nghĩ cái đó còn tùy vào thuộc vào tình yêu đó là loại tình yêu nào nữa. Mà tôi cũng có phải là chuyên gia đâu.” Nó từ chối việc bối rối, kể cả khi tự nhiên nó có cảm giác như mạch đập của nó đang đập mạnh đến nỗi muốn nhảy tót ra ngoài da mình đi nữa. Lần này, bàn tay Riddle hạ xuống mà ôm lấy hông nó, những ngón tay thon dài nhẹ nhàng luồn xuống dưới áo nó, chậm rãi mơn trớn từng khấc, từng khấc xương sườn một. “Mà,” nó thẳng thắn chêm vào, “sờ mó tôi thì liên quan quái gì tới tâm trí tôi chứ hả?”

 

“Bộ não là tập hợp của các dây thần kinh và là trung ương kích thích các phản ứng của cơ thể.” Riddle vẫn nhìn nó chăm chăm. “Nó gắn liền với tâm trí cậu nên tôi có thể thấy sự mơn trớn từ những ngón tay tôi làm đồng tử của cậu giãn rộng như thế nào này, rồi cảm nhận được da gà nổi lên trên da cậu như thế nào nữa. Thú vị lắm. Có bao nhiêu cảm xúc là cậu để lộ ra hết trên mặt nhỉ.”

 

Nó từ chối thể hiện là mình bối rối. Nó từ chối việc-

 

“Giờ thì mặt cậu lại đỏ lựng lên này.” Chết tiệt. Harry gầm ghè rồi gạt phát cái tay của tên khốn trời đánh thánh đâm kia đi.

 

Thế này chẳng được cái khỉ gì hết. Nó vẫn chẳng tiến lên được bước nào, nó vẫn chỉ lẩn quẩn trong một cái vòng tròn mà thôi. Ờ thì nó thừa nhận, đó là một vòng thông tin rời rạc, chẳng đâu vào đâu, nhưng vẫn là một cái vòng.

 

“Anh đúng là đồ lồn.” Ờ thì cũng không thuận tai gì cho lắm, nhưng nó cảm thấy cái từ nọ diễn tả rõ ràng nhất quan điểm của nó lúc này.

 

“Ờ, thế mà cậu vẫn đỏ mặt đó thôi.”

 

“Tôi không có đỏ mặt!”

 

“Cậu có hay bối rối thế này mỗi khi có ai đó tiếp cận cậu không, hay tôi là trường hợp đặc biệt thế?” Bàn tay nọ không hề vươn ra chạm vào nó lần nữa, nhưng chúng quả thật vẫn ở quá gần, gần đến mức nó có cảm giác dường như chúng đang thật sự chạm vào nó vậy. Harry có thể cảm thấy hơi ấm tỏa ra từ chúng, và một mùi gì đó hăng hắc như mùi a-xít.

 

Nó bắn cho Riddle một cái lườm cháy mặt, hơi thở thì vẫn nghẹn lại đau đó trong cổ họng. Hơi thở của Riddle, dù vậy, vẫn đang phả đều đều trên gò má nó khi hắn cứ lù lù phủ bóng trên người nó. Harry hất cao cằm.

 

“Nếu coi đây vạn nhất là cơ hội để anh thử vận, cộng với việc anh có thể ra tay giết tôi bất cứ lúc nào, thì tôi nói cái này không phải là bối rối, mà là bản năng sinh tồn à.”

 

“Ờ, tại vì cậu có cái gọi là bản năng sinh tồn lắm lắm khi cậu tự hiến vào đây đó hen. Cậu cứ phàn nàn rằng mình không chọn chuyện này, nhưng cậu chọn chuyện này nhiều hơn là tôi chọn nó đấy, Harry.”

 

Sao mà nó ghét cái cách mà Riddle gọi tên nó, ngập tràn sự thỏa mãn đến mức kỳ lạ. Nó bắt đầu ngộ ra vì sao mình cần phải cẩn trọng với những cái tên đến vậy – bởi chúng không chỉ là từ là ngữ, nó giống như ba hồn bảy vía của nó bị hắn nhắm vào vậy. Chúng cứ vang vọng trong xương trong tủy nó, khiến linh hồn nó run lẩy bẩy, chẳng khác nào nó đã bị tước đi tất cả mọi lớp phòng vệ mà trần trụi đứng đó trước mặt hắn, để hắn đi guốc trong bụng nó.

 

“Tôi vẫn không nghĩ là mình đã đăng ký tham gia vụ này à.”

 

Ánh mắt Riddle liền hẹp lại như thể chúng đang săm soi nó, đúng là gần quá mức cho phép mà.

 

“Không, lúc đó cậu nghĩ là mình đăng ký cho một cái gì đó đại loại như ở đây chờ chết hơn.” Chẳng có cách chi để nó có thể vặt lại được câu nói nọ của hắn, hoặc dường như là vậy.

 

Harry chỉ có thể ngoảnh mặt đi.

 

“Tôi có nên cho rằng anh không thể cho tôi biết tôi cần làm gì để mở bước tiếp theo không?”

 

“Đáp án người có ngóng mong, hãy hỏi –”

 

“Cái đó thì tôi biết rồi,” Harry cắt ngang cái giọng ngân nga du dương của hắn với một cái cau mày. “Thiệt tình, mấy anh đúng là cái đám vô ích nhất mà tôi từng gặp đấy. Ai không biết chắc phải nghĩ rằng anh chả muốn giải lời nguyền này tí nào luôn ấy.”

 

“Thế cậu nghĩ bước tiếp theo của cậu sau việc này là gì nào?”

 

“Tôi – hả, sao kia?” Harry chớp mắt.

 

“Điểm đến tiếp theo mà cậu muốn là nơi nào? Ai là người cậu muốn giải phóng, ba cái thứ đại loại là vậy đấy?”

 

“Thì chắc chắn là ai đó mà tôi buộc phải giải phóng tiếp theo rồi.”

 

“Vậy cậu nghĩ đó là ai nào?” Riddle nhướng mày hỏi lại. “Nameless? Hay là Prophecy? Tôi khá lấy làm chắc chắn là bộ não của cậu phải nằm đâu đó trong cái đầu tổ quạ này mà.”

 

Harry tập trung suy nghĩ thay vì nhăn nhó mặt mày.

 

_Đầu tiên giải phóng một người, cuối cùng tính đến hắn người song sinh –_ Past là người đầu tiên, vậy nên nó có thể xác định được người cuối cùng chính là Prophecy, xét thấy – ít ra là theo diện mạo bên ngoài mà nói – cả hai vốn là một cặp.

 

Vậy là… Past, rồi sau đó là Riddle. Prophecy sẽ là người cuối cùng. Như vậy là còn Nameless, Beast với Monster. Dù vậy, nó không chắc là Monster với Beast được tính giống như những người còn lại, xét thấy việc cả hai vốn chẳng phải là một bức chân dung và nó có thể đối chất không chút khó khăn với hai người bọn họ khi ngày tới đêm về. Suy ra cái khó không nằm trong việc nói chuyện với hai người bọn họ.

 

Nó vẫn có thể cảm thấy Riddle đang nhìn nó chòng chọc, khiến nó cứ lo ra không cách chi tập trung nổi. Đúng là phiền phức mà.

 

Được rồi, nếu “đáp án người có ngóng mong, hãy hỏi lời hỏi cần trong bàn cờ” là ý chỉ Riddle, vậy thì “hỏi xong rồi hẵng mong chờ, đằng sau mặt nạ mập mờ cái chi” chính là chỉ người tiếp theo rồi. Vậy ai là người có vẻ như là ẩn sau một lớp mặt nạ nhất đây?

 

Beast chăng, vì gã vốn không muốn bị nhìn thấy mà? Hay là Nameless, kẻ vốn có cái tên được cho là bí ẩn tới mức không thể được nói đến?

 

Nó không nghĩ người tiếp theo lại là Monster. Bởi gì thì gì, Monster là người thẳng thắn nhất trong tất cả các mảnh ghép. Thế nên không đời nào hắn lại mập mờ đằng sau một cái mặt nạ cả. Vậy, tiếp theo là Beast hay Nameless đây?

 

Dĩ nhiên, nó có thể hỏi Monster xem tiếp theo nó nên làm gì – nhưng nó không chắc mình còn lại bao nhiêu thứ có thể đổi chác được với hắn, xét theo tất cả những gì mà nó đã hứa sẽ hiến dâng cho hắn, chưa kể làm vậy chắc gì đã được tính là nó đã vượt qua thử thách của Riddle chứ.

 

Nó vẫn còn những thứ trong quá khứ của mình đại loại như mối tình đầu của nó, lần đầu tiên nó thấy mặt cha mẹ của mình, ký ức cuối cùng còn sót lại về Ginny, cũng như tất thảy những thứ khác mà Monster có thể tò mò muốn biết. Chỉ là… nó không muốn từ bỏ những ký ức ấy.

 

Nhưng nó nên hỏi gì về Beast và Monster đây? Nó phải nói là còn hơn cả tò mò muốn biết về cả hai kìa, nhưng nếu thứ nó cần phải hỏi là một câu hỏi thần diệu nào đó thì nó bó tay. Hẳn câu hỏi đó phải là một thứ gì đấy có thể liên quan đến Riddle chăng? Vì hắn là người mà nó được cho là cần phải đối chất ấy?

 

Harry thật sự cảm thấy bó tay.

 

Và nó phát ốm với cảm giác bó tay nọ. Cái người nào đó quyết định rằng nó chính là hiến lễ được chọn hay là ba cái biệt danh gì đó được cho là dành để chỉ nó dạo gần đây, rõ ràng, là bị hoang tưởng nặng mà.

 

Nó và Tom Riddle á? Giữa cả hai có cái gì có thể được coi là có một mối quan hệ gì đó nên duyên nên nợ, chứ đừng nói đến tình yêu đích thực, kia chớ? Mà nó cũng chẳng có thời gian ngồi đó bàn luận về tư tưởng thói đời của thiên hạ trong khi nó còn đang bận hộc máu ra lo tìm cách thoát chết như này.

 

Merope Gaunt đúng là bị điên mà.

 

Một suy nghĩ chợt lóe lên trong đầu nó.

 

“Khoan… lúc nãy anh hỏi là Nameless hay Prophecy. Như vậy có nghĩa là người tiếp theo không phải là Beast hay Monster đúng không?”

 

Riddle chỉ thảy cho nó một cái nhìn. Harry nhe răng cười.

 

Vậy ra là Nameless.

 

“Anh sẽ gọi Nameless (kẻ vô danh) là gì?” nó thì thào tự lẩm bẩm. “Anh vẫn chưa trả lời cho tôi câu hỏi đó đấy, Tom.”

 

Riddle nhe răng cười.

 

* * *

 

Beast phải quay lại nhìn kỹ nó lần nữa khi gã thoạt trông thấy nó, rõ ràng là đang chờ đợi nãy giờ.

 

“Em đang nghĩ gì thế hả?” Voldemort rít, bật người đứng lên từ nơi hắn đang ngồi. Harry chợt nhận ra nó đã không hề đi xuống ăn sáng. Nó bận giải quyết ba cái chuyện khác mà. Thế nên giờ bao tử nó đang tru tréo kêu gào phản đối cái hành động nọ của nó đây. “Đứa trẻ ngu ngốc.”

 

Harry chỉ lắc đầu, “Tôi có nên cho rằng thứ anh đang muốn nói ở đây là chuyện xảy ra với Monster không?”

 

Vì với nó, việc thỏa thuận với sinh vật nọ dường như là một việc xảy ra tự năm nảo năm nào ấy, chứ không phải là chuyện chỉ mới xảy ra vào buổi tối hồi hôm.

 

Những ngón tay thon dài siết chặt lấy cằm nó, săm soi nhìn nó khi nó ngồi xuống.

 

Chúa ơi, nó quả thực đã ngán chuyện này tới tận cổ rồi. Nó không chỉ phải sống chung với một tên điên, ồ không không, làm gì có chuyện ngon ăn thế, nó phải chịu đựng đến tận sáu tên đầu óc có vấn đề lận cơ. Harry đè nén cảm giác muốn thở dài, đặc biệt là khi nghĩ tới việc giấc ngủ của nó đêm nay có lẽ sẽ chẳng còn là bao.

 

Ít ra thì nó cũng đã tiến lên được một chút. Còn không thì tối nay nó cũng sẽ biết được liệu nó đã hỏi đúng câu hỏi cần hỏi hay chưa. Dù sau thì nó cũng đã toàn mạng ra khỏi bức chân dung của Riddle rồi.

 

“Dĩ nhiên là chuyện xảy ra với cái thứ quái thai kinh tởm đó rồi,” Voldemort trả lời. “Ta biết rằng em không phải là một thằng ngốc, dù ta thừa nhận là ta vẫn đang ngơ ngác không hiểu ra cái quái gì đã khiến em ngu ngốc đến nỗi thỏa thuận với cái – cái thứ đó!”

 

“Thôi nào, Voldemort,” Harry tự bốc cho nó một ít thịt gà. “Anh ta đâu có tệ dữ vậy.”

 

Beast thảy cho nó một cái nhìn tăm tối. Harry nén lại nụ cười xấu xa. Nó biết chẳng có gì hay ho dành cho nó khi mà các mảnh ghép cứ muốn độc chiếm “hiến lễ của họ” đến mức vô lý như này, nhưng nó vẫn không sao ngăn bản thân mình thôi chọc ngoáy cái sự ghét cay ghét đắng mà họ dành cho nhau. Chỉ thỉnh thoảng, thỉnh thoảng thôi.

 

“Hắn là cái tên tệ nhất mà cậu có vinh hạnh được gặp trong đời đấy.”

 

“Ây cha, coi ra anh thật sự chả ưa gì bản thân mình há,” Harry nhận xét. Một con dao liền bay cái véo sượt qua đầu nó, nó liền cứng người, lật đật ngóc đầu lên.

 

Rõ ràng là lời bình phẩm nọ đã đi quá xa. Voldemort đang mím chặt môi nhìn nó chòng chọc.

 

“Ta không biết là em đang muốn rước cái loại nguy hiểm nào vào người, nhưng ta đảm bảo với em, Prophecy –”

 

“Ồ, thằng nhóc sẽ làm gì cơ, khóc lóc mè nheo vì mất đi món đồ chơi của nó ấy hả? Miễn sao không ai thả thằng nhóc ra, còn lại thì chúng ta vẫn vô tư thôi. Thế nên ngươi cứ quay về mà trông trẻ đi, Beast.”

 

Harry quay ngoắt đầu lại và – và Riddle thong thả bước lại gần và… và… bằng cách nào kia chứ? Đ… đó rõ ràng là Riddle mà, Riddle chứ không phải là Monster, thế quái nào mà chuyện này lại xảy ra được kia chứ, rồi còn –

 

_Cửa đóng then gài gắt gao,_

_Mở ra đáng sợ, khóc gào cùng ai._

_Hồng nào mà chẳng có gai,_

_Ai ai cũng biết, nạn tai chực chờ._

 

Ôi đệt, nó đã làm cái khỉ gì thế này?


End file.
